


The Strange Good Girl

by SyndromeVoorhees



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 57,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyndromeVoorhees/pseuds/SyndromeVoorhees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl moves into a cabin near Camp Crystal Lake and gets revenge on her so called 'friends'. Jason finds her and doesn't know what to make of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place a little bit after the new Friday the 13th, and Jason is a mixture of Parts 2-4 and the newest one…

Jason Voorhees walked through the forest Machete in hand. The only sounds to be heard were his heavy footsteps and insufferable music playing in the distance. He headed in the direction of the horrible noise.

Jason was restless. Not many had wandered into his forest lately leaving him rather bored with only hunting and setting traps to pass the time. He hadn't heard Mother's voice for over a week until he heard the music nearby. _You hear that Jason? Bad boys and girls are doing naughty things over there, they must be punished!_

Jason finally broke through the trees to find a large cabin as the source of the noise. He wished it would stop, it was louder than any of the screams he was used to hearing from his victims. Then the horrible loud noise instantly ceased. He could hear shouting inside, and peeked in through the closest window.

"What the hell you guys? Are you trying to blow out my speakers? I know we're in the middle of nowhere and no one can hear us but I like having my eardrums in tact!" The small girl screamed at her friends louder than she meant to. Her ears were ringing from the music.

The more slender of the two boys sitting on the couch replied, "Having eardrums is soo twenty minutes ago."

"Yeah didn't you get the memo? oh wait I forgot moving bitches aren't on the memo list." The other boy added slyly. The girl sitting between the two boys snickered.

The smaller girl just stood with her arms crossed glaring at her three friends. Ethan the thinner yet taller boy smirked at the girl. Tossing his long black and pink hair to the side. He was dressed in tight fitting black leather plants with a small black and white striped shirt and pink bracelets. He was wearing thick blue and pink eyeshadow.

Amber, the girl next to him, was a bit plump wearing a green shirt under a black hoody and a short purple tutu. Her hair was colored the same as Ethan's and shaved into a Mohawk.

Sitting on the other side of her was Matt. He was slightly muscular but it looked strange with his pasty skin. He wore large red baggy pants that were riddled with chains, belts and straps along with a red muscle shirt. On his head he wore red and black goggles and had his short black hair arranged in a mess of angles and spikes.

The insulted girl standing before them seemed plain compared to them. She wore a black long sleeved shirt and black baggy pants. Her long bangs had been concealed behind her ears, and the rest of her brunette hair was cut so short she could spike it.

"Oh come on Lisa you knew we were going to be mad you. You only sprang this on us at the last minute." Amber explained.

"I'm sorry. I just really wanted to get out of there. And I knew you guys would help me." Lisa explained.

"Well that's because were awesome bitch, don't forget it." Ethan remarked.

"If you lazy bums are so awesome, how come the only thing you've managed to unpack since we got here is my stereo?" Lisa inquired.

"Do we look like your slaves?" Matt asked tossing the remote the stereo back and forth between his hands.

"What the hell? That's why I wanted you guys to come up here with me. So we could hang out and unpack everything." Lisa

"You should know by now that we don't do heavy lifting or anything that requires physical exertion if you're around to do it for us." Ethan grinned at Matt from across the couch.

Lisa was furious now. _Why can't they just stop being superficial bitches for one day? Would it kill them?_

"Oh I almost forgot" Amber got up off of the couch and walked into the kitchen. She came back a moment later with a large bottle of tequila and margarita mix in hand. "would you mind finding us the blender? I know you have one in one of these boxes somewhere."

"What? No, find it yourself." Lisa was getting really annoyed, wishing she never invited them in the first place.

"No, it's your house, and we're the guests. We don't have to do anything." Matt crossed his arms and smirked.

"This is ridiculous. I fucking cook for you guys and get you drinks all the time when we're at any of your houses."  Lisa

"But you didn't have to do all those things if you didn't want to."  Matt

"Like I had a choice you guys would nag and annoy the shit out of me whenever I refused."  Lisa

"Please Lisa, come on when else will we have the chance to get completely wasted and be as loud as we want in the middle of no where?" Amber pleaded.

"You know I don't drink. So that's not going to work on me." Lisa

"But you can have fun watching us be idiots. Who knows I could turn Ethan straight by the end of the night." Amber.

Ethan giggled at the last part. "It'll take more than some tequila I can tell you that." He winked at Amber.

"Oh come on please? I'll run around naked if it makes you feel better." Matt joked.

"Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, please, please, please, please, Lisa, Lisa" The three of them began chanting her name together.

"OK! Shut the fuck up already! I'll find the god damned blender. God you guys annoy the shit out of me!" _Dammit why do they always do this!_

The three exchanged a look of triumph that Lisa didn't see as she began rummaging through a nearby box.

Jason had moved to the window just outside the kitchen to observe the girl being forced to serve her friends the bad drink called alcohol. It was strange he almost felt pity for the girl. Looking at her more closely now he realized she reminded him of someone. He couldn't remember who and decided it was unimportant and pushed it to the back of his mind.

He was unsure of whether or not she was a bad girl. She didn't drink any of the bad stuff she only mixed and served it to the mean ones in the other room. Mother hadn't said anything about her when she was not around the other bad ones. Mother only spoke angrily when he saw the others drinking the bad drink.

Mother had told him many times about the bad drink called alcohol. _Alcohol is a bad drink for bad people Jason. It makes them even worse. They drink it then they have sex! Never do those things Jason! You're a good boy, my good boy, and good boys don't do bad things!_

Sex, the naked thing that always made him see red. He remembered the boy in red said something about being naked and didn't like it. He wanted to punish them, but he would be patient and wait and watch as he always did. Waiting for the right time to strike.


	2. Good Girl?

Lisa stood in the kitchen and unpacked the rest of the utensils and put them in their proper places.

It really was a nice house to live in. All the walls were sponged in different shades of green and brown making it look like a blurred forest. She remembered when she was younger she would come up with her mom and help work on the house. It was their little vacation spot they would visit whenever her mom had any vacation time. Her mother had only been passed away for a year now but she wasn't sad about her mother's death. She knew her mom lived her life happily and to it's fullest.

"Hey booze bitch we need more booze!" Ethan called from the other room interrupting her thoughts. Lisa rolled her eyes and got the empty blender pitcher from him. "And this time put more tequila in it! I've drank three glasses and I'm not even buzzed yet!"

"Anything else?" She looked at the other two.

"I want a fucking sandwich!" Matt Demanded.

"I don't have much in the way of food right now so you're stick with peanut butter and jelly."

"That's what I wanted anyway." Matt smirked. Lisa had the sudden urge to hit him upside the head with the pitcher for being such a smart ass.

She wasn't a violent person. But she had thought up many ways to hurt and kill the three of her so called friends after so many years of their abusive friendship. She didn't know why she put up with them. If it weren't for them she could probably keep a boyfriend for longer than a week and possibly have other friends, but they wouldn't allow it. If they thought someone wasn't pretty enough or up to their standards they would tell them so to their face making it hard for Lisa to interact with anyone. Even if they did accept someone as their friend they would alienate her in front of them by making fun of her or calling her horrible names and making her feel worthless.

Her self-esteem was so low from all of their insults she just gave up on dating altogether for over the past two years. After hearing all their insults over and over she began to believe them. She thought she was hideously ugly and fat even though she was really the best looking one in the group.

No, she knew why she stayed in their little group. Deep down she didn't want to admit it to herself, but she couldn't stand being alone. Even if the people she was surrounded by weren't the nicest it was better than being all alone.

Lisa began another pitcher of margaritas and made sure to put three times the amount of tequila required. When she was done making Matt's sandwich she put it on a paper towel and grabbed the pitcher and brought it out to them.

Jason still sat outside the kitchen window. He listened to hear what the mean ones were saying to the poor girl in the other room.

"What the hell is this? You fat ugly cow! I don't want the crust on it, and I want it cut into fourths. And why isn't it on a proper plate?" He heard one of the bad boys say.

"Oh and on your way back can you bring me a glass, some soda, and the tequila please?" Asked the other girl.

The nice girl came back into the kitchen with the sandwich on the paper towel and tossed it onto the counter. Grabbing a nearby knife she stabbed it into the wooden cutting board.

She rested her elbows on either side of the sink and put her head into her hands. She brushed her bangs back out of her face and looked straight out the window. Jason knew she couldn't see him, but the moment he saw her face he wished she could.

Her face was red and her eyes were glossy. She took several deep breaths and wiped the tears out of her eyes before they could fall.

His chest ached as he watched the girl recompose herself. She is a good girl. He told himself. He waited to see if his Mother's voice disagreed with him, but she stayed silent. Jason knew he had to help her. _She is a good girl, and good girls need to be protected by good boys, I'm a good boy._

He knew she was good girl surrounded by bad people who did bad things. Not just bad things, mean things. They called her fat and ugly. She was neither. He looked at her more closely as she met their demands. She wasn't ugly, yes her hair was strange looking from most girls he was used to slaughtering, but it wasn't ugly, just different. She had a pretty face, her skin was pale with a slight olive complexion. She wasn't fat by any means, but the mean girl in the other room was.

He never really paid much attention to a girls looks before. His Mother's voice was always there screaming in his ear urging him to kill anyone he came in contact with, but not now, this girl was different.

The good girl disappeared into the other room and Jason decided to move to a window with a better view.

The good girl now sat in a chair drinking a water bottle as she watched her bad friends enjoy their bad drinks. Comparing the good girl to the bad girl he noticed how much of the bad girls skin was visible. Her shirt was very low cut and looked like she would pop out of it at any moment and her skirt was rather short.

The good girl had no skin showing except for her face and hands. According to Jason that meant she didn't like do the naked thing.

The good girl shivered. "Anyone else want to start a fire? I'm freezing." She asked.

"Sure whatever." The frailer looking of the mean boys replied sipping on his soda, as the other two shrugged in response.

"Wait before you go, I was wondering" The boy in red smiled an evil smile.

"What?" The girl asked annoyed.

"Why are you being such a moody bitch tonight? You're ruining out little party."

"Why hmm, let's see why would I be in a bad mood let's see because you're all a bunch of superficial bitches! Who in the hell emotionally tortures someone to the point of making them want to kill themselves because they have no self-esteem left! You three do! You've been doing it to me for the past four years!" The good girl exploded on them.

Jason was mad now. He didn't like hearing the good girl talk about wanting to harm herself.

_Make them pay Jason! They're bad very very bad! They do mean things to that nice girl, like those mean kids at camp did to you. They drink the bad drink! They must be punished!_ His mother's voice rang in his head. That was what he had been waiting for.

Mother agreed she was a good girl. He would help her. He would make them suffer.

Jason watched as the nice girl stomped out the door slamming it in anger leaving the bad ones inside, alone. He drew is machete ready to attack when he heard a scream on the other side of the house.

He knew it was the good girl who screamed and quickly and quietly made his way to her remaining in the shadows out of the porch lights reach.

She was in the small shed near the woodpile. She screamed again. Jason then realized it was a scream of anger not horror. He thought he heard her crying. He wanted to go to her, but knew he'd only scare her. It made his chest hurt again.

The girl emerged from the shed with an axe in hand. She wiped her tears away with her sleeve. She picked up a small log and began chopping away at it furiously.

Jason noticed that there was a large pile of already cut logs resting against the house. He got even closer and watched in curiosity as the girl took her anger out on the log in front of her. He wondered how it was possible that someone as small and fragile looking as her had the strength to mutilate the piece of wood as she had.

When she started out the log was about as thick as his huge muscular neck and she had managed to reduce it down to large splinters. She gave the axe a final swing, stabbing it into the support log beneath the splinters she had created.

Something red caught Jason's eye, it was the mean boy from inside. He slowly approached the girl. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he knew they were arguing, and the girl screamed angrily as the mean boy started to walk away.

Jason watched ready to spring up and kill the boy. He wanted the girl to know he was there to help her, wanted her to know that he was a good boy. Then the girl did something that stopped Jason in his tracks.

She pulled the axe out of the log and twisted it around so the blunt side faced the boy and smacked it into the back of his unsuspecting skull. It made a loud cracking noise and the boy fell to the ground.

The girl stood over him ready to strike again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I used to have so called friends exactly like Lisa... Making this all the more easier to write.


	3. I Remember...

Lisa didn't know what had come over her, but she liked it. She stood over Matt's dead body chopping away at his limbs. She didn't feel anything as she hacked away at him.

_He got what he deserved. They'll all get what they deserve!_

Lisa wasn't scared she felt exhilarated, free. All the horrible ways she imagined to get back at them over the years were finally going to become a reality. But first, where to hide the bodies?

She looked around and her eyes rested on the large fire pit made of bricks only a few yards away. She began throwing the bloody pieces of Matt's limbs into the pit, but was having problems getting a good grip on his torso. It was slippery with blood so she grabbed the axe slamming it into the middle of his chest using dragged him to the pit and rolled him in.

Picking the axe back up she examined its sharp edge pondering on whether or not to use it to dispose of the others. She decided against it, why not have fun and be creative? She may never get to do anything like this ever again.

Looking down at herself she was thankful she was wearing all black so none of the blood showed up on her clothes. She decided she'd go back in through the master bedroom and wash the blood off her hands and face, not that she minded being covered in blood, but she didn't want to alert Amber and Ethan to her intent.

Lisa double checked her face in the mirror, had really made a mess of herself from dismembering Matt.

Venturing out into the living room she found that no one was there. She called out, "Amber? Ethan? Matt?" She smiled to herself as she said the last name.

"In here." Amber's voice called from the kitchen. Lisa noticed the kitchen had been tidied up and Amber was putting the blender back together.

"Oh, you cleaned up the kitchen?You didn't have to do that." Lisa said somewhat surprised.

"No it's fine I felt bad. We have been pretty horrible tonight. I really am sorry." Amber hung her head. "I don't know why the boys act so horrible when they're around you. When they're separated they aren't so bad."

Lisa wanted to laugh in her face. She knew she was full of shit. Tonight wasn't the first night she had told them what she really thought of them to their faces, but she figured it'd be easier if she continued to play dumb.

"It's ok. I forgive you. I'm just stressed from all the packing and unpacking and just the whole moving thing." Lisa apologized.

"Then why are you moving out here? You'll be in the middle of nowhere alone! You hate being all by yourself! That's why you have us." Amber said.

That hurt, as much as Lisa didn't want her to be right she was, but what did it matter? She was going to kill her anyways. Her thoughts were getting sidetracked.

"Where's Ethan?" Lisa asked.

"Probably passed out in the bathroom by now. You know he can't hold his liquor Hey where's Matt? He said he was going out to talk to you." Amber replied.

"Yeah he did." Lisa said.

"And?" Amber asked staring her down.

"We're ok now. He said he wanted to go for a walk." She explained glaring back at her.

"In the woods? At night? Doesn't he know that there's psycho killers out there?" Amber said staring out he kitchen window in worry. 

In that moment Lisa remembered something.

A story her mom had told her about a boy at the summer camp that she worked at before Lisa was born. She only worked there for a few summers as the camp nurse until she got her nursing job in the city. Her mother was a very caring person and loved to work with children.

The boys name was Jason. His face was disfigured and all the other kids at camp would make fun of him or throw rocks at him. He was in to see nurse Janet, Lisa's mother, almost every day and it hurt her to see him suffer like that. She would always let him stay in her office with her so the other kids couldn't bother him. She even became good friends with the boys mother, Pamela Voorhees.

Janet was sad when she had to leave the camp to go to her new job, but knew she couldn't watch over the boy forever. Only a year after she left the camp Jason drowned due to poor supervision from the camp counselors. Janet was horrified when she learned the news and wanted to visit Pamela, but was stuck on bed rest since she was due with Lisa in a few days.

Janet didn't hear anything of Pamela for a few years, until she saw on the news that she had killed several camp counselors as revenge for her lost son, and she herself was beheaded. There had been rumors that the boy Jason was still alive and saw his own mother killed by the one camp counselor that survived Pamela's vengeful rage, and decided to take it upon himself to kill all who trespass into his forest.

Even to this day people blame the disappearances of people in the area on Jason's vengeance, whether it was true or not she didn't know. In the back of her mind she thought it comforting. If he really was out there she could understand why he did what he did. It wasn't much different from what she was doing now, punishing those who truly deserved it.

"Um hello? Earth to Lisa." Amber interrupted her thoughts waving her hand in front of the face.

"Oh sorry. What?" Lisa said snapping out of her gaze. 

"Why didn't you stop him from going into the woods by himself?" Amber demanded and looked out the kitchen window in worry.

"He can take care of himself." Lisa was getting tired of waiting. She began playing with the cutlery set on the counter pulling each slightly out of its place trying to decide which one to use on her.

Lisa knew that Amber would scream once she began extracting her pound of flesh, and she didn't want her to alert Ethan if he was still conscious. She slowly took the ice pick out of it's holder, Amber's back was to her while she attempted to search for any sign of Matt out in the darkness.


	4. Now What?

Jason watched through the window as Amber was pierced through the throat with the ice pick. She tried to scream but no sound came out, her vocal chords had been severed. She reached for her throat and felt the ice pick her eyes filled with horror. Amber turned and punched Lisa in the face. She staggered backwards and grabbed Amber's balled up fist and shoved it into the blender and hit puree.

Blood spattered throughout the kitchen. Amber fell to the floor writhing in agony taking the blender with her pulling its power chord out of the wall. Lisa reached down and pulled the ice pick out of her victim's neck. She smiled as she watched the life drain from her pleading eyes.

_You see Jason, she's a good girl. She punished that mean boy and bad girl. There's one more left Jason. Kill him, let the good girl know that you're a good boy._

Jason obeyed entering the house through the same door the girl had used earlier. He quickly crossed the room and looking around the corner down the hall he saw the good girl dragging the fat girls body towards the side door leaving a thick trail of blood. He took two long strides to cross the hall out of the girls view. He heard a loud moan come from down the hall. He knew it had to be the other mean boy. Jason gripped his machete tightly ready to strike.

The boy was resting against the wall on the floor near the toilet. He slowly tilted his head up meeting Jason's gaze, his features were extremely pale and his makeup was smeared.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" He asked in a rasped voice.

Jason raised his machete and in one fast stroke slashed him from his right shoulder to his lower left ribs. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as the upper half of his body slid to the floor. Jason returned his machete to its holster on his hip. He grabbed the two pieces of the boy and dragged them out into the hall.

The girl had already managed to drag her victim's body outside and he followed the bloody trail to her.

Lisa had her back to him as she rolled Amber's heavy body into the pit.

Jason was unsure how to approach her without scaring her knowing she'd be afraid of him no matter what. He couldn't remember the last time someone wasn't afraid of him. He decided to make some noise to let her know he was there, he dropped the boys body to the ground less than three yards away making a loud 'thump'.

Lisa slowly turned in his direction. Her eyes widened in fear and she jumped back and tripped on the outer bricks of the fire pit and landed on the Amber's bloody body.

"What the fuck?" Lisa put her hand on her chest and took a deep breath. She scrambled to her feet and brushed herself off as she stepped out of the pit. She eyed Jason curiously. His chest ached again. He was afraid she was going to start running, that wouldn't be good. He had traps set not too far off into the forest near there, and didn't want to upset his Mother's wishes if the girl were to accidentally get caught in one of his traps.

Lisa continued to stare at him and her eyes traveled to the dead boy cut in two at his feet. She still stood silent. He wished she'd say something, anything; the only sound was the sound of their breathing. She took a hesitant step towards him.

"Are you... you're Jason?" She asked. Jason nodded in response. "Thanks for killing him for me." She gestured towards the body at his feet. She didn't seem to be afraid of him. He picked up the pieces of the boy and put them in the pit with the other bodies. Lisa gasped at his quick movement and took a few steps back.

Jason stood only a few feet from her. He didn't want her to be afraid and he didn't know how to tell her he wasn't going to hurt her.

_What does he want? Is he going to kill me? I suppose I deserve that, I mean I only left him Ethan to kill. That must've been a boring kill for him._

Lisa wasn't afraid to die, if she were to die right then she'd die happy. She had finally acted on all her built up frustration from over the years of torment her so-called "friends' had put her through. She was surprisingly calm considering she just murdered two people and had a psycho killer standing only a few feet away from her.

"Are you going to kill me too?" She asked boldly, motioning to the machete latched onto his belt. He shook his head.

Jason wished he could tell her that he was a good boy, and that she was a good girl. He wanted her to be his good girl.

_That's right Jason, she's your good girl. You need to take care of her. Protect her from the other bad people._ Mother whispered in his ear. She looked extremely fragile to him, but couldn't understand how someone so small had to strength to do all the things he had watched her do throughout the night. A bruise was already forming on her cheek from where the mean girl had hit her.

"My mom told me about you. You probably don't remember her, but she was a nurse at the camp before you... drowned. She was friends with your mother."

Jason came back to his thoughts from earlier that night. Now he knew who she reminded him of, _her_ mom. Yes, he did remember her. How could he not remember the only other person that treated him like he was special? She protected him from the other mean kids at camp and took care of him when his mother couldn't be around.

Jason's head tilted to one side. Did mother know who she was? Is that how she knew the she was a good girl?

Lisa looked at Jason for some kind of response. She could see a wide range of emotions flicker behind his one good eye. She was becoming impatient. She really just wanted to burn the bodies, clean up the mess she made inside, and call it a night, but she was too curious about Jason.

How long had he been there watching them? How had he survived all these years by himself? She put her questions aside for the moment; there were more important things to tend to. She took a few steps towards Jason, he eyed her curiously as she went into the tool shed.

Lisa grabbed a small metal container of lighter fluid. She watched Jason out of the corner of her eye as she emptied the containers contents onto her dead friends. Pulling a small box of matches out of her pocket she lit one taking a step back as she tossed it into pit. The fire blazed.

Jason was now standing at the edge of the flaming pit only a few feet away, staring into the fire as if to admire her handy work. She took a step back to get a better look at him in the light of the fire.

His clothes were filthy and ragged, the color of them almost completely faded. His boots looked like they were too small and about to fall apart. He was at the very least a foot and half taller than she was. His neck was extremely thick the veins prominently visible. His hockey mask was relatively clean looking compared to the rest of his attire. She wondered if he ever took it off.

Lisa exhaled loudly. Jason averted his gaze from the fire to her. "So what happens now?" Jason shrugged in response.

What is he supposed to do now? Mother wanted him to protect her, but she didn't give him any further instructions than that. Would she want him to stay there with her, or take her back to the lake with him? Mother didn't respond. There hadn't been much activity around the lake lately, but he didn't like the thought of leaving his place unprotected. He would at the very least need to set a few more traps. Letting the girl out of his sight was out of the question. Even though she was a good girl, that didn't mean she wouldn't go and tell everyone in town that she had seen him.

Making his decision, Jason grabbed the girl by the arm and began dragging her towards the forest.


	5. It Can Hurt

"Ow, let go! That hurts!" Jason loosened his grip on her, but didn't stop dragging her in the direction of the lake with him. "Where are you taking me? Stop!"

After a few moments of trying to twist out of his grip Lisa began punching him with her free arm. Her tiny fist had no effect on him, he didn't even look down at her. She soon realized where they were headed.

"I don't want to go to the lake! Take me back! Take me back!" She screamed.

Jason ignored her as she began to spout random insults up at him. As they passed through the forest she grabbed onto anything her hand touched. He yanked her off any tree branches she would grab onto. He was getting annoyed with her resistance and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Jason Voorhees put me down! Don't make me hurt you!" If he could laugh he would have in that moment. There was no way this small girl could inflict any pain on him with just her bare hands. She began pounding on his back with her fists.

Lisa knew her efforts were pointless, but there had to be something she could do. She didn't really care where she was going, but didn't like the thought of leaving her house a bloody mess. What if someone decided to come by? And if he wasn't going to kill her then what was he planning on doing with her? Was he taking her to his house, assuming he even had one? She wracked her brain trying to think of something, anything.

The girl's feet dangled loosely and occasionally brushed his upper thigh. After a few moments the toes of her shoes began to feel around the front of his pants. He wondered what she was doing, or if she was even aware that she was doing it, but ignored her and tightened his grip around her torso.

Lisa could only think of one way to cause him pain. It worked on all guys so it might effect him just enough for him to drop her and give her a head start. She reached her leg back and kicked with as much force she could muster.

The girl's foot hit Jason right in his long forgotten crotch. An agonizing moan escaped the back of his throat. The unfamiliar pain shot through his groin and into his stomach. He buckled over dropping Lisa hard onto her back. Once she caught her breath she scrambled to her feet.

Jason fought the urge to vomit. What had she done to him? Why did it hurt so much? He couldn't remember the last time he'd been in more pain. He took in short breaths waiting for the pain to subside.

Lisa examined Jason as he sat on his knees hunched over in pain. She felt bad that she had to sink as low as kicking him in the balls, but it was all she could think of at the time. She didn't know exactly what to do now that her plan had worked, she didn't really plan that far ahead. If she ran she knew he would eventually catch up with her and probably kill her, or she could stay there and just let him do whatever it was he was intending to do with her. She shuttered when she thought of all the possibilities of how that could end.

He didn't seem to want to hurt her. Maybe he was just lonely? She could understand that. She herself had hated being alone so much that she continued to hang out with her dreadful trio of friends. She felt crazy for even thinking it, but maybe Jason could take the place of her expired friends. Slowly she approached him.

Jason could feel his groin throbbing with pain, but it was more bearable now that the urge to vomit was gone. He lifted his head when he felt the girl's small hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Why was she still there? He thought she would have been halfway back to her house by now, and what did she care? She was the one who inflicted this pain upon him. The mere fact that she could cause him so much pain irritated him. He wanted to rip her head off with his bare hands.

 _No Jason!_ His mothers voice screamed in his ear as he reached for his machete. _She's a good girl! You don't punish good girls! Only bad boys punish good girls! You're not bad are you Jason?_

Trying to ignore the pain he jumped to his feet causing the girl to take a few steps back. He took long deep breaths trying to calm himself. He didn't want to upset Mother, but this girl was already testing his patience. She eyed him nervously her eyes resting on the machete at his side. She took a few steps closing the distance between them.

"Lead the way." She held out her arm to him. That was something he didn't expect. Wasn't she just screaming at him to take her back home? He was still a bit furious so he took her arm and roughly yanked her closer and threw her over his shoulder once more. He was sure he had hurt her but she didn't complain this time. She hung there idly as he carried her towards the lake.


	6. Wanted

As Jason broke through the trees to the cabins it began to rain. Lisa let out a groan. "Please tell me we're almost there."

He ignored her whining about the rain and headed into the nearest cabin. The wood creaked loudly under each step he took. He pulled open a large hidden door in the floor and jumped down. The girl let out a grunt from the impact. "Are you going to put me down anytime soon?" She sounded tired. Jason was thankful for that. He made his way through the underground tunnel.

It was dimly lit by strings of white lights and various types of lanterns. Wooden support arches kept the walls from caving in. He turned down another tunnel and followed it into a room filled with various things he had salvaged from other cabins and his victims. He threw the girl onto a bed in the far corner of the room.

"Finally." She rested her head against the wall as she looked around the room she was in. Jason inspected the chains that were attached to a metal pole on the wall and grabbed both the girl's arms in one hand and began to fasten metal cuffs onto her wrists with the other.

"Hey, what are these for? I'm not going anywhere... Ow not so tight!" The locks clicked into place and Jason dropped her arms. They clinked into her lap. She gave him a menacing look. He turned his back to her and walked out of view.

"Where are you going? Get back here!" She tried to walk after him but the chains on her wrists were only long enough to let her take a few steps away from the bed. She extended her arms enough to peek around the corner.

He had a coil of rope over his shoulder and was throwing various things into a small worn duffle bag. "What are you doing?" He didn't respond. "Jason!" His head turned quickly in her direction. He put the rope down and grabbed the girl and threw her back on the bed.

Jason gave her a cold look. His groin ached and wondered why the pain still lingered. This girl was making his normal duties extremely difficult. He noticed her eyes were fighting to stay open as she tried to return the glare he was giving her.

"You're lucky..." She yawned. "...That I'm too tired to get annoyed with you right now." What did that mean? He looked anxiously at her feet and then down at himself. Would she kick him again in that spot? He didn't like the unusual pain that had caused him. He took a step back still eyeing her nervously. She noticed his anxious gaze and realized what he was thinking.

"Oh... I didn't mean it like that, I'm not going to kick you again. I feel really horrible that I even did that, but I panicked and that was all I could think of. I didn't think it would even affect you, but I guess I was wrong... I'm sorry..." She sounded sincere and fidgeted with the cuffs on her wrists. She let out another yawn. "Since you feel the need to keep me chained up here while you pack some of your stuff up or whatever it is you're doing I'm going to get some sleep." She laid her head on one of the lumpy pillows and pulled the tattered sheet over her.

 _Finally._ Jason thought relieved, he could get things done in peace and quiet. He was confused though. This girl was so small and fragile looking yet she had managed to put him in more pain than he could ever remember being in before. He'd been shot and stabbed numerous times even lit on fire, but this was different. The one place he never would of thought someone would ever touch on him, and the girl had purposely hit him there. Wasn't there supposed to be pleasure had when touched there? At least that's what he thought. He'd seen so many campers have sex and they always used that part of their body to do it. It didn't look painful when they were touched in that spot, but he never recalled seeing anyone get kicked there.

He put his thoughts aside and threw the coil of rope in his bag. He grabbed two bear traps, some chains, and his bag and went up to the surface to set some new traps.

Lisa's eyes slowly opened and she threw the old sheet off of her causing the chains around her wrists to clank together. She let out a groan and sat up in bed looking around.

It was silent except for the sound of the rain outside the tiny window above her head. Where was Jason? She got out of bed and went as far as the chains would allow. She looked down one of the tunnels and around the corner into the other room. Nothing. She sank back onto the bed and looked around the room for something to try and take the chains off with.

There were plenty of things she could use, knives, hammers, keys, but she couldn't reach any of them. She eyed a sharpening wheel on the farthest side of the room. At least he was smart enough to sharpen his weapons.

In the other room she could see a sort of workbench with many various weapons laid out. Looking at the wooden arches supporting the ceiling and walls she realized that she was in what used to be a mine that he had converted into his own secret place. She wondered if he had extended it as far as Crystal Lake on his own or if it was already there.

Her wrists hurt from the tight metal cuffs and tried to loosen them but found it impossible. She checked all her pockets finding nothing in them but a small box of matches.

"Jason! Where are you!" She screamed. Silence was her only response. Where had he gone? And how long would it be before he'd be back? She wished she knew how much time had elapsed since she fell asleep.

She didn't like the fact that she was alone in an unfamiliar place. She knew nothing would happen to her since she was sure Jason was the only one that knew where she was. She thought back to her friends. They were planning on staying with her until she felt comfortable enough to stay there alone. Possibly give her enough time to make some friends here, but now she really was alone. All she had was... Jason. If he would even consider... she was unsure. Looking around she realized that he too was alone, but knew it didn't bother him in the slightest.

She wished she could figure out why he hadn't killed her. It's not like he didn't have plenty of reason to after she kicked him in the balls. He thought she was going to doing it again and he backed away from her in fear. It seemed silly to her, did it really hurt that bad? She was sure he'd been through a lot worse judging by all stab holes in his shirt and the large scar on top of his head. Compared to her he was a giant, he could crush her with one hand. Yet he hadn't.

A loud 'thump' followed by loud footsteps interrupted her thoughts. She almost jumped out of bed in excitement. _What the hell is wrong with you? You're excited that the psycho killer is back. Man I have issues..._

Jason turned around the corner to see the girl sitting on the edge of the bed smiling at him. He wondered what she was up to. He ignored her and walked past her into the next room to put his remaining trap materials on the table.

"Jason..." The girl called from the next room. "...can we go home yet?" _Did she just say we?_ He took a few steps into the other room and looked at her with his head slightly tilted to one side in confusion. "Yeah I said _we..._ I don't know how to get back from here and... I was wondering if you could stay with me..." The girl looked at him with desperate eyes.

 _She actually wants me around?_ He'd never been wanted before. It gave him a strange feeling in his stomach. Was she serious? It would make watching her a lot easier if she wanted him around.

"It's just I get lonely really easily and if I'm alone for too long I kind of freak out... you don't have to if you don't want to... I'll understand..." She fidgeted with the chains.

 _She needs you Jason. Make Mommy proud, take care of her, and she'll take care of you..._ His Mothers voice whispered. He couldn't understand why Mother was so insistent on him helping this girl. He did understand her, her friends were mean and bad and she punished them, just as he punished those who trespassed in his forest. He knew the girls mother before he drowned, she was good and helped Mother take care of him. The girl was small and breakable, she needed a protector, but he couldn't see where she would be fit to care for him. He was just fine on his own, but he was curious to see what the outcome could be. Maybe he'd kill her the next time she did something to annoy or piss him off, or maybe she'd prove to be useful. At least it'd be more interesting than waiting around for some more victims.

Finally he nodded in response. "So that's a yes?" She asked hopeful. He nodded again and she smiled to herself.


	7. Innocent Curiousity

Jason sat in an old wooden chair in front of the sharpening wheel. He gave it a pull and it began to spin. The girl watched quietly. He pulled his machete from his side and sharpened it on the wheel and checked the blade in the light. When he was finished, he pulled a key from the pocket in his overly worn work pants and unlocked her restraints.

She rubbed her wrists. "Thanks. Are we leaving now?" He nodded and she jumped up from the bed. She eyed him and noticed he hadn't packed anything to take with him, all he had was his machete at his side. "You're not bringing anything with you?" He shook his head and put his hand on his machete, as if to tell her that's all he needed. "Ok..."

Jason grabbed the girl by the wrist and began to pull her along behind him. "Fuck! Let go!" He stopped and looked back at her. "Why must you constantly man handle me?! I'm not going to run away. Where would I go? You'd just catch me anyways." He knew she was right and he hesitantly released his grip. She rubbed her wrist.

"Have you ever tried to be gentle?" His eye narrowed at her. "You know gentle, the opposite of what you've been doing?" He knew what gentle was, but he never thought he'd have reason to be gentle towards anyone or anything. Mother had drilled into his head that being gentle wasn't for him anymore. Being rough and brutal to his victims always made killing them easiest. But now he had to keep this girl safe and protect her. Did that mean he'd have to be gentle with her? Not that he planned on touching her that often except when absolutely necessary.

He led the way and the girl obediently followed. The walk back to her house seemed to take forever since Jason had to stop occasionally to let the girl catch up with him. Luckily the rain had stopped and the sun was filtering through the clouds. The girl didn't say a thing to him the whole time, too absorbed in her own thoughts. He knew she was behind him every step of the way, he could hear her clumsy footing on the forest ground, but every few minutes he still looked back at her. As they broke through the trees into her yard she let out a sigh of relief. She walked over to the fire pit and poked at the wet ashes with a stick.

"It's a shame they never saw it coming... but they got exactly what they deserved..." She spat into the ashes. Going inside she stood at the door waiting for Jason to come inside before locking it behind him.

She took a few steps towards the kitchen when the metallic scent of blood filled her nose. "This is going to take forever to clean up!" She stomped down the hall and got the mop bucket, a large bottle of bleach, and the mop out of the closet. She began mopping up the trail of blood that lead out the side door. Jason stood idly in the middle of the living room watching the girl.

"You know you can sit down if you want." She gestured to the couch. He looked down at the couch and shrugged. As he sat on the couch it groaned in protest under his weight.

The harsh smell of bleach stung his nostrils through his mask. He turned and watched as the girl vigorously scrubbed at the bloodstains on the floor. It seemed strange to him that she was so insistent on cleaning up all the blood. She had gotten rid of the bodies, so why bother trying to scrub every single drop of blood off the floor and walls? He continued to watch her curiously.

There were speckles of dried blood on her face, and her hair was sticking out in several odd angles. Her bangs kept falling from behind her ear and into her face. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows as she scrubbed the walls and cabinets in the kitchen. She had several bruises forming, one just below her eye and two very faint ones around her wrists. He couldn't remember the last time he saw bruises on any of his victims, but then again he never let them live for very long once he got a hold of them.

Lisa finally finished scrubbing all the blood off all the floors and walls. The house smelled thick with bleach. She returned her cleaning supplies to their closet and opened a few windows to try and diffuse some of the harsh bleach smell. She returned to the living room where Jason still sat idly on the couch. Looking at all the boxes she still had to unpack she sighed and looked at the clock. It was only four PM. She desperately wanted to take a shower before starting her next task.

"Um... I'm going to take a shower. You can watch TV or listen to the stereo if you like. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen." He started back at her blankly. She waited a moment for some kind of response, nothing. She didn't feel like waiting so she lazily dragged herself into her room. She turned to lock the door behind her and realized the door had no lock. At least the bathroom had a lock, better than nothing.

She didn't think Jason would bother her but it was just a precaution. She was pretty sure that he had seen his fair share of naked girls, having been around Crystal Lake his whole life and knowing what kind of campers it usually attracted. Her Mom had always hated that about the area.

For some unknown reason kids from all over town and even other states would come to Crystal Lake to fornicate in the woods, go skinny-dipping, drink, and do drugs. Even when the camp was open the counselors there were always getting caught doing these things when they should have been watching the children, children like Jason.

She undressed and went and stood in front of the bathroom mirror. "Wow I look like shit." She lightly touched the bruise on her cheek and held her wrists up to examine the bruises that were forming from wearing the tight restraints. Her eyes went wide when she noticed the huge hand shaped bruise on her upper arm. She lightly put her own hand over it. It was obvious it was from Jason dragging her through the forest the night before, but she couldn't get over how large it was compared to her own hand, it almost covered her entire upper arm. "Yikes."

She locked the bathroom door and turned the shower on. She stepped into the warm water and let it sooth her aching muscles washing away the grim.

Jason still sat on the brown leather couch, it creaked and groaned whenever he shifted his weight. He was unsure of what to do with himself while he waited for the girl to come out of her room. He began to look around and his eyes set on a pair of car keys on the table in the dining room across from the kitchen. He rose from the couch and retrieved them. Looking out the front window he saw a dark green CR-V parked rather close to the double front doors of the house. He pocketed the keys.

He didn't want the girl leaving without him knowing about it. He was still unsure of whether or not he'd let her go into town. She didn't seem like she'd tell anyone she had seen him but he wanted to make sure first. But he didn't know how to relay the message to her. He'd never had to actually communicate with anyone before, and the thought was frustrating him. Why did this have to be so difficult? Was Mother testing him?

He began to slowly walk through the rest of the house taking note of things. Things like where he could tie the girl up if she refused to cooperate, what weapons were at his disposal, the amount of food in the kitchen. He had walked the perimeter around the house, looked in every room, every closet, all that was left was the girls room. He had been in there the night before but only briefly. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. The girl was still locked in the bathroom but the water was no longer running. The closet door was open and he turned the light on to look inside. It was empty except for a few boxes up on the shelves. He stood at the foot of the bed when the picture on the dark oak nightstand caught his eye.

It was a picture of the girl and her mother. The girl looked to be the same age he was when he drowned. He started at it for a few moments. The girl looked happy and so did her mother, they looked so much alike. His Mother didn't look like him at all, she always told him he looked like his father that he never knew. He was glad she didn't look like him, Mother was pretty, too pretty to have a boy with a face like his. His thoughts were interrupted when the bathroom door opened.

The girl stood there completely nude. Her flesh was clean and looked so pale against her dark bruises. She caught sight of him and her face turned beet red and she slammed the door shut. A moment later the door reopened and she wore a green towel around her torso. "Have you ever heard of privacy?! Get out, get out!" She screamed at him as she attempted to push him towards the door, he didn't budge.

It was a first for him to see a naked girl and not have his Mothers voice screaming in his head to punish her. He half expected to hear his Mothers angry voice as he looked at the girl more closely, but for the first time she was silent.

The large dark bruise in the shape of his hand had caught his eye. He looked at his hand then back to the dark bruise. Did he do that? Maybe he really was too rough on her. But he didn't know any better. She said he needed to be more gentle, he thought it might be interesting to try. Her skin fascinated him and he had the strange desire to touch it, and see if her bruised skin felt any different to her normal skin.

In the same moment he also wondered why she covered herself up. No other girl he had encountered ever bothered to put more clothes on or even cover themselves up with their hands, they just ran through the woods completely naked uncaring, even when he wasn't chasing after them. He wondered what she could be hiding.

Ignoring her sad attempts to push him out of her room, he grabbed her towel and yanked it off letting it drop to the floor. He could see nothing wrong with the girl, she looked like any other naked girl he'd seen, maybe a bit paler than most but nothing unusual. She quickly picked up the towel and wrapped it back around herself. She glared at him. "Pervert." He reached out to touch the bruise on her arm and she backed away.

"Don't touch me you're filthy! I _just_ took a shower." He examined his hands. Of course they were dirty but since when did that matter? A simple dip in the lake or a walk through the rain every once in awhile was clean enough for him. This girl was so strange to him. "Get out of here before I kick you in the balls again!"

He backed away from the girl and obediently left the room closing the door behind him. His genitals were still a bit sore from the first time she had kicked him. He feared getting hit again in that spot, the pain was excruciating, something he didn't want to experience again any time soon.

Lisa grabbed the first things her hands touched in her suitcase and dressed quickly in case Jason decided to barge in again. She ended up in a black pair of baggy pants, a dark blue tank top, and an unbuttoned black long sleeve over shirt. She parted her bangs to the side tucking it behind her ears and ran her hands through the rest of her short hair making it stand up on it's own. She was about to put some socks on when there was a loud knock on the front door.


	8. Strange Reactions

Lisa rushed out of her room in a panic. Jason was in the front room almost to the door machete in hand. "Jason no!" She ran in front of him and he stopped not looking down at her his gaze fixed upon the door, his machete at his side ready to strike. She took his clenched fist into her small hands and he looked down at her in confusion. There was another loud knock at the door.

"Give me the machete." She asked calmly. He freed his hand from hers and shook his head. "Fine, put it away." He looked down at his machete then back to the girl. He took a step back and returned the machete to his hip. Another knock.

"Hello? Ms. Watkins?" Asked what sounded like a woman on the other side of the door. "Just a moment!"

She tried pushing Jason back into the living room, as usual he didn't budge. "Fine stay right here and _don't_ move." She turned to unlock the door and slipped outside closing it behind her.

She was greeted by a tall middle aged lady carrying a basket. Her dirty blonde hair stopped just short of her shoulders and she wore a white turtleneck and light blue jean pants. "Hi, I'm misses Mais. My husbands the new owner of the grocery store in town, and the Sheriff told us that you just movied in so we made you a welcome basket." She handed the basket to her.

"Thanks." She examined the contents of the basket. It was filled with an assortment of foods ranging from brownies to salami. "I haven't had time today to go into town. And I didn't bring much food with me. Thank you." She smiled. The lady eyed the small bruise below her eye.

"Did you hurt yourself?" The lady asked pointing to the bruise. Lisa put her hand over it. "Oh, how embarrassing. I was moving boxes into the house and one fell and hit me in the face. No big deal." The lady nodded and gave her a strange look. She stood there awkwardly as if waiting for something. "Oh... I'm sorry, I would invite you in but it's a mess in there. Boxes everywhere. Maybe next time?" Lisa suggested as she could feel Jason watching her though the window.

"Oh that's ok. I need to get going any ways. So your mom she... owned this place before you?" The lady looked down at her feet. Lisa knew what she meant to ask, is your mom really dead? "Yeah she wanted me to have it. I really like it out here it nice and quiet. We used to come up here in the summer for vacation."

"Oh that's nice... well I'd better get going. Good luck getting settled in." She turned towards her car and stopped. "Oh I forgot. Next time you're in town we can set up getting your groceries delivered out here if you like. I know it's a long drive. So see you soon then?" Lisa nodded and waved goodbye.

She waited till she had driven out of site and turned towards the door. She hit a wall of muscle. "Dammit Jason! Get back inside!" She screamed. "What if she saw you?!" She looked up to find him curiously eyeing the basket in her hand. "It's just some food she brought by. Now get inside before someone sees you!" He walked lazily back into the house still eyeing the basket as she set it on the table in the front room and removed the plastic wrap from it.

"Are you hungry?" She asked nibbling on a piece of cheese. He nodded. "Well help yourself, I don't care. Just at least save me a brownie." He grabbed the salami and looked at the girl. He was hungry but he'd have to move his mask up to eat, and he didn't want to girl to see his face.

"What? You can't just stare at me and expect me to be able to read your mind. It's obvious you either can't or won't talk, so you need to figure out how to use better body language or something."

He put his hand up to his mask and held up the salami. "Yeah you have to take off your mask to eat I knew that much... let me guess you don't want me to see your face?" He nodded in response. "Why not? It can't be that bad. You saw me naked I'm pretty sure that's worse."

What was she talking about? She thinks her body is more hideous than his abhorrent face? Impossible. It made his chest hurt to think about it. Was that why she didn't want him to see her naked earlier? Why would she think such horrible things?

He instinctively raised his hand to her face and she jerked back. She stared back at him for a moment and shook herself as if to clear her head. The girl quickly grabbed a nearby box and dragged it into the living room behind her.

Did he do something wrong? He was just trying to tell her she was pretty. He couldn't think of any other way to show her besides shove her in front of a mirror. He exhaled loudly and his stomach began to ache. When was the last time he ate? He couldn't remember. He unwrapped the salami and looked around the corner making sure the girl was preoccupied before lifting his mask to eat.

Lisa began unpacking the box she dragged with her. It was full of all her DVD's and CD's. She began to organize them and put them away in the entertainment center.

She couldn't understand why but when Jason had touched her a few moments ago it sent a shiver down her spine. Not the bad kind of shiver either and it was hard for her to admit to herself what just happened. _I'm losing my mind, this isn't happening, what's in God's name is wrong with me? Am I that lonely?_

The rest of the evening she focused on unpacking the rest of her things and occasionally nibbled on something from the basket in the front room. She tried her best to ignore Jason. He would occasionally sit on the couch and watch her or follow her into the next room.

It seemed like it took forever for the girl to finish taking the things out of the boxes. She was finally done unpacking and there were empty boxes and crumpled up newspaper strewn about. Jason sat on the couch and watched the girl gather up all the boxes and pieces of newspaper and throw them into a large pile near the side door. She pulled a box cutter out of her pocket and set it on top of the coffee table. She wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her over shirt then took the shirt off setting it on the table.

This caught Jason's attention, once again his eyes were drawn to the large bruise on her upper arm. He still wanted to touch it, see if it was as soft as her face had been when he touched it earlier. She had her back turned to him as she began to break the boxes down. He approached her quietly and as gently as he could he stroked the bruise on her arm with his calloused fingers. It was exquisitely soft just like her face.

"Hey!" She quickly turned around to face him. "Admiring your handy work?" She glared up at him. He looked down into her eyes. He could tell she was trying to hide something and it bothered him. "What?" She averted her gaze down to look at the floor.

She was abnormally anxious with him standing so close to her, she could feel her heartbeat pick up. He took in a frustrated breath of air and she suddenly felt his hand on her chin. As he tilted her head up to meet his gaze a wave of uncertainty and longing went through her.

She felt stupid that something this simple made her body react this way. She fought the urge to reach up and stoke his mask. He looked deep into her eyes. She couldn't figure out what he was searching for. Would he refuse her if she tried anything? Her hand began to make its way up to his mask. She was halfway there when she heard a car pull up.

Jason instantly dropped his hand from the girls face and to his machete. She blinked and he was already in the front room. She quickly ran in front of him putting her hands on his chest. "Why is your first instinct always to kill?" She ran to the window to see who it was. The sun was setting behind the clouds leaving enough light to see the sheriffs police cruiser. "Shit it's the sheriff! I'm going to have to let him in." She ran to grab her over shirt off the table in the living room and put it back on.

Jason still stood in the middle of the front room machete in hand. "God dammit Jason." She grabbed his free hand and attempted to pull him into the hallway. He looked down at her hand on his and cocked his head to one side. He took a hold of her hand in his and lifted their hands closer to his face to get a better look at them.

He was amused by how different they looked together. His was so big and dirty compared to her tiny pale one. Her tiny hand felt nice in his. "What the hell are you doing? Come on!" She jerked her hand back and put both her hands around his wrist. He finally obeyed and trailed behind her into her room. There was a loud knock on the door.

"Be there in a moment!" She screamed down the hall. "Ok you need to stay in here until I come get you, don't make a sound, and don't touch anything." She closed her door behind her and went to get the door.

He stood in the middle of the girl's room and thought about her hands and how he wanted to hold them again. There wasn't much he could compare it to, but to him her skin was like a brand new fuzzy blanket you just couldn't stop touching because you can't believe how soft it is.

He attempted to listen to what they were saying down the hall but gave up. He just hoped that the sheriff would leave soon. After a few minutes he went into the girl's bathroom. He turned on the light and stopped to stare at his reflection. Looking at his hands and his clothes he remembered what the girl had said to him earlier about being dirty. He decided to wash his hands. It surprised him to see all the dirt in the white sink. He was curious to see what affect the soap had on his hands.

It was strange that he even cared if his hands were clean. This girl was having strange effects on him. Not only did she treat him like a normal person, but she actually wanted him around. Being there with her, a girl, and not having Mother constantly screaming in his ear was a first. It was very interesting to say the least, he never thought of girls as anything other than whores that needed to be punished. In a way he was glad Mother wanted him to keep her alive.

As he tried his best to rinse his remaining filth out of the sink he could hear the car outside start up and drive away. The door opened. "If anyone else comes to welcome me to town I think might just let you kill them." She noticed he was washing the sink out. "You actually washed your hands." The girl stood in the doorway to the bathroom smiling as he dried his hands. He held his hands out to her.

She stared at him for a moment then remembered his fascination with her hands. Did he like holding her hand or was there something else to it? Was there more that he wanted from her but didn't know how to ask? No that was impossible. If he really wanted something he'd just take it. She felt like she was losing her mind. She wanted, no she needed him in more ways than he would be able to understand.

She put her hand in one of his. He mused at the sight of it sitting on top of his palm to palm. "Ok... well I don't know about you but, my plan is to make some dinner and check into work before bed." He looked up from her hand and searched her face. "Work as in my job, I work from home. I'm an editor. People send me their articles or books online and I help make them better before everyone else reads them." She tried to explain in a way he'd understand. He slowly tilted his head to one side. "Never mind... are you hungry?" He nodded in response.

She took her hand back and headed into the kitchen. Jason stood in the bathroom staring after the girl. A job? He knew what it was, but he didn't like the fact that there was going to be something that took the girls attention other than himself. He was still extremely curious to touch more of her skin.

The girl had willingly let him touch her hand. Did she like when he touched her? He hadn't been rough with her since they had left his place that morning and she didn't seem to mind it too much. He'd seen campers touch their girlfriends in certain ways before sex, but when the girl was naked was the only time she didn't really want to be touched. She wasn't like the bad ones he had killed over the years, but he was still fascinated by how shy she was to be seen naked.

For some unknown reason she thought she wasn't pretty. He was sure her mean friends were responsible for that. They were lucky they were already dead.

He wanted to touch her skin again, but not just her arms or her face. It was apparent she liked to cover up the rest of her body. He wasn't going to wait until the next time she took a shower, he didn't want to wait that long, and knew it would upset her if he barged in on her taking a shower. She'd kick him again for sure.

As he joined her in the kitchen he began to ponder ways to get her to willingly take some of her clothes off.


	9. Being Gentle

Lisa had already finished eating dinner and sat on her bed with her legs under the covers and had her laptop in font of her. Only her bedside lamp was on. She was in a loose fitting sleeveless nightshirt. She looked up to see Jason standing in the doorway eyeing her computer. "What, never seen a computer before?" He shook his head.

He sat on the other side of the bed next to her. She stared at the screen looking a bit frustrated. "What the hell? They want me to edit an erotica novel again?! Why do _I_ always get stuck with the worst thing they can find?" She slammed the screen shut and set the laptop on the nightstand next to her.

He tilted his head to one side and looked at her. "Trust me you _don't_ want to know." He tilted his head to the other side. As much as she knew where that conversation could possibly end, she didn't want it to happen like that. Yet deep down she knew that that wasn't what he had in mind at all. From what she had heard from the people in town and of what she knew herself, he often killed campers and counselors while they were having sex. She didn't want him to associate her with them, and she feared that if she tried anything sexual on him he'd kill her.

Jason stared at the girl's hand that was closest to him. He picked it up into his own without hesitation. "What is your obsession?" He lightly stroked the back of her hand then put one finger on the tip of her shoulder then ran it down the length of her arm stopping at her elbow. She shivered. "That tickles." She giggled. He flipped her hand in his so it was palm up. This time he ran his finger from the crease of her arm all the way to the tip of her middle finger. She jerked her arm away and rubbed it. "Ok I get it, you like to touch my skin."

He took her hand again and began tracing the lines of her palm. She felt so stupid that she wanted him the way she did. Everything he was doing was just innocent curiosity. He didn't have a clue as to the effect all this touching had on her. As his fingers trailed up her arm and to her neck she closed her eyes. She drew in a deep breath as he made his way up to her face, her other hand clenched into a fist when he traced the outer part of her ear. She fought to keep still fighting the urge to jump on top of him.

He ran his fingers back down her arm focusing on keeping his touch as light as possible. She was so smooth. He liked that she let him touch her without complaining. He stopped just before he got to her hand again noticing how stiff she sat. Did he do something wrong? He heard the girl take a few deep breaths. Her shoulders relaxed and she turned to him. "I'm fine." She said mostly to herself and leaned back on the headboard. The comforter didn't move with her and it revealed a few inches of her pale legs.

It automatically caught Jason's attention. Without thinking he pulled the covers back revealing the rest of her upper legs and her black underwear. He set his hand lightly above her knee and he slowly ran his hand up her leg. It was just as smooth as her arms yet softer than her face. Before he reached her upper thigh she grabbed his hand and threw it off.

"Ok..." She swallowed. "That's enough for tonight." She pulled the sheet back over her legs. He slumped his shoulders. "I'm sorry..." She felt a little bad but she knew that if he kept going she'd end up doing something he wasn't ready or prepared for. "But I'm tired and I need to get some sleep." He gave her a sad look. For a person in a mask with one good eye he sure was good at conveying his emotions when he wanted to.

"I'll tell you what, you turn around and when I tell you to, you can look." He nodded and faced the opposite direction.

She knew it would take her forever to fall asleep and she didn't want to go to bed leaving him disappointed. So she took her shirt and her bra off and threw them onto the floor. She pulled the comforter up over her waist and laid on her stomach leaving her back exposed for Jason to play with. "You can turn around now." She put her arms under her pillow and turned her head to face him. He slowly turned around. His eyes practically lit up with excitement. He scooted closer to her on the bed and began tracing her shoulder blades. His touch was now soothing to her and she closed her eyes.

Jason was enjoying himself. This girl willing let him touch the soft canvas that was her back. It felt as if she was wrapped in silk. When he went over certain spots on her back she would twitch and giggle. He kept going over one of the spots amused at her twitching. "Are you doing that on purpose?" She opened her eyes. He nodded. She glared at him and closed her eyes again. He ran his fingers over the bumps of her spine, and back up again.

Sleep began to take over under his light relaxing touch. She knew that she wouldn't be able to suppress her appetite for him too much longer. Eventually her will would break and she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

Before sleep completely took her, she decided that she would have to ease him into it. Take step by step to get him to where he had unknowingly gotten her. She didn't know if she had the strength to hold back long enough, but if she could she knew it would be well worth the wait.


	10. Going Somewhere?

Lisa stirred awake and slowly opened her eyes. The comforter had been pulled over her. She turned over in bed to find Jason looming over her. She shrieked and rolled away from him. "How long have you been standing there watching me sleep?" He shrugged.

She sat up in bed holding the comforter over herself. "You really creep me out sometimes." She looked over at the clock, it was a little past noon. Looking at him she noticed something. "Did you... take a shower?"

He nodded. His skin was no longer tinted brown and his mask even looked a bit cleaner, but his clothes were the same. "Did you even sleep last night?" He nodded. "Where did you sleep?" He pointed in the direction of the guest bedroom. "Oh... you could have slept in here you know... it's a big bed..." She looked up at him.

He tilted his head to one side in confusion. What was the girl saying, that she wanted him to sleep in the same bed as her? Did that mean that she liked him, or was she just lonely? He wanted to know but was unsure of how to even ask such a question.

"Can you get out now so I can get dressed?" She sounded impatient so he went out into the hallway and closed the door. He went and sat on the bed in the guest room.

What if this girl really did like him? Then what? Did he like her back, he wasn't even sure. Yes she was pretty and treated him he wasn't some hideous monster. She let him touch her skin and didn't make any attempts to run away from him. He was extremely fascinated with her and how differently she acted compared to all the other girls he'd seen. But did that mean he liked her?

The girl poked her head into the room and came and sat next to him on the bed. She seemed rather bouncy compared to a few moments ago. She was wearing a dark red tank top and loose fitting dark blue jeans and had fixed her hair. She smiled up at him and lightly traced the veins on the back of his hand. He jerked his hand away.

"What so you're allowed to touch me but I'm not allowed to touch you?" He nodded. "Well that seems hardly fair..." She knew it could end badly but she put her hand up to the side of his face where the mask didn't cover his skin. His eyes went wide and he turned his face away from her and stomped out of the room.

What was this girl doing? She touched him, it wasn't a bad touch, but it made him feel something he couldn't put a name to. It had sent a strange shiver through out his body and made his heart beat faster. Was that the way it felt to her whenever he touched her? The girl entered the kitchen behind him.

"Would you like some breakfast?" She asked plainly as if nothing had happened. He stared back at her. She rolled her eyes at him and got an orange out of the fridge. "I'll have to go to the store later. We have almost nothing to eat." She peeled the orange over the trash.

Jason felt his pocket to make sure her car keys were still there. He was unsure of whether or not he trusted her to go into town alone. There had to be a way to know for sure. If she was leaving for a while that meant he could go back to the lake and check all his traps, and maybe grab a few weapons. He stared after her as she walked into the hallway eating her orange. A moment later she walked past the kitchen and into the living room with her computer.

She sat at the desk in the living room and plugged her laptop in. Since Jason was going to be difficult she decided she'd try and get some work done. She was disappointed about his reaction, but she'd try again later. There was no way she could keep that house unless she got some work turned in. She reluctantly began to read the erotica novel they assigned her.

Jason sat on the couch eyeing the girl as she kept making different faces at the computer screen. It almost made him wonder what she was reading. He noticed that she was wearing just a tank top today without an over shirt to cover her arms. Did she do that on purpose? He thought about the night before and realized that she liked it when he touched her. He watched her until he became impatient, he was sick of sitting around in the house. Getting up from the couch he closed the laptop screen the girls eyes were glued to.

"What the hell?" She glared up at him and he glared back. "What do you want?" He pulled her out of her chair and dragged her out the side door by her arm. "Dammit put me down!" He let go of her arm and let her drop to the dirt. He stood over her looking down on her.

"What the fuck is your problem?! You know you really piss me off!" She got to her feet and headed back to the door but he was there before her. "Move!" He didn't respond. What was he doing? She turned and ran for the front door. If he was going to act like this she might as well leave and go to the store so he could calm down.

When she got inside she grabbed her wallet off her nightstand and began searching for her keys. She was about to step into the hall when Jason stepped in front of her. "I'm going to the store. You can stay here since you're obviously in some sort of mood. Now move!" He stepped aside. "Thank you."

He stood and watched as the girl hopelessly looked for her car keys. After a few minutes she screamed in frustration. "Where the hell are my keys?" He pulled the keys from his pocket and jingled them. She turned to the noise. "Give me those!" She tried to grab them but he closed his hand tightly around them and watched amused as she tried to pry his fingers open. "What you want to come with me or something?" She looked up at him as she continued to attempt to pry his hand open. He shook his head. "Then what is it? You don't want me to go?" He nodded. "Why not?" He put his finger up to his mask where his mouth should be.

She gave up on his hand and stared at him for a moment. He wanted her to be quiet? That didn't make sense but then she understood. "You think I'm going to tell people in town about you?" He nodded. "Why would I do that? If I did they'd probably have me committed, and then you'd have to kill a whole bunch of people because they'd probably want to come and investigate the lake. No thank you." She looked up at him waiting for a response.

He believed what she said, but still had to be sure. He took her face in both hands and looked directly into her eyes. The girl tensed up at his touch and searched his mask frantically. "I promise." She breathed. He released her face and slowly trailed his hands to her shoulders enjoying the softness of her skin, and down her arms to her hands. He placed the keys in her hand.

He released her and she caught herself on the door frame. Her head was spinning. She took in a few deep breaths and steadied herself. He watched curiously as she tried to recompose herself. She was furious that he could make her feel this way without any effort or knowing he was even doing it. There had to be a way to get to him, but she needed to wait, she was too riled up at the moment and knew she wouldn't be able to control herself.

She walked past him and out the front door to her car. She got in the car, put her seat belt on, and turned the key in the ignition. Looking up Jason stood in front of the car. She huffed at him, and rolled her window down. "Now what?" He pointed in the direction of the lake. "I don't care what you do while I'm gone so long as I come home to my house still intact. I promise I'll come find you when I get back."

He nodded and took a step back letting her drive away. Before she hit the road her music blared loudly. He waited until she was out of site before heading into the trees toward the lake.

The girl seemed to be acting rather strange all morning and he couldn't figure out why. She was incredibly confusing and it was starting to get on his nerves. There was obviously something bothering her. He remembered how she suddenly changed when he grabbed her face not a few moments ago. She tensed up, but it wasn't fear he saw in her eyes, it was something different.

It seemed strange to him that he even cared, but this girl was definitely worth keeping around. Not only was she interesting to be around, she was also fun to touch. He was still extremely curious as to why she'd been acting so strange after he would touch her. He wasn't touching her in a bad way, at least not to his knowledge.

~F13th~F13th~F13th~F13th~F13th~F13th~F13th~F13th~F13th~F13th~F13th~F13th~F13th~

Lisa turned her music down as she finally made it into town. It was such a quiet little place. Not many cars on the street. There was a mini strip mall that wasn't there the last time she visited. She pulled into the parking lot and parked.

Looking in the mirror she remembered the bruise on her face then looked down at the dark purple one on her arm. She had worn a sleeveless shirt to get a rise out Jason, but now she needed an over shirt to avoid suspicion from the locals. She looked in the back seat to find Matt's black leather jacket he'd left. She put it on before getting out of the car, it was a little big on her but it would have to do. At least she could cover up her arm, there was nothing she could do about her face.

She entered the nearest clothing store unsure what she was even looking for. The middle-aged woman at the counter smiled at her as she entered. "Good afternoon." She nodded and returned the smile.

She ended up looking at the shoes. She knew her normal tennis shoes wouldn't last very long if she planned on taking frequent walks to the lake. She decided on a pair of boots and began to wander the store. She found herself in the mens clothing section. After looking at a few things she decided she'd get Jason some new clothes. She wondered if he even had any clothes other than the ones he was wearing.

She didn't pick anything elaborate out it didn't make any sense, plus she was lucky to find anything that looked big enough to fit his enormous frame. She put all of her purchases on the counter. As the lady rung her things up she gave her a questioning look. "Buying clothes for the boyfriend I see."

"Oh, um... yeah I guess you can say that." She mused at the thought of that for a moment.

"Well who ever he is I hope he isn't the one responsible for that." She pointed at the girls face.

"Oh no, I'm just a klutz, I was moving boxes around." The lady gave Lisa the 'yeah sure' look.

Lisa handed the lady her debit card and paid for her items. She took her bags and walked out the door as fast as she could, not even giving the lady time to wish her a good day. She was not looking forward to dealing with more people at the grocery store.

She tried her best to tune out Mrs. Mais' small talk while she filled out the form for grocery delivery. "You know if you like hun, I have a compact in my purse and we could cover up that shiner so the other customers won't stare at you while you shop." Lisa finished filling out the form and handed it to the lady.

"That would be great." She smiled, and Mrs. Mais began to dig through her giant white purse. "Ok, you mind if I do it?" She asked opening up the compact. "Um, sure..."

Lisa sat there and let the woman do her work. Once she was done she thanked her and went and grabbed a shopping cart. She made sure to get enough food to last the both of them at least a week. The checkout line was moving extremely slow and there were several other people in front of her. A loud group of teenagers got in line behind her, and she couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

"I can't believed you convinced me to come with you guys. Wasn't there a bunch a murders at that camp by the lake?" The short red haired girl asked. "Yeah it's supposed to be like haunted or cursed or something like that." The tallest boy of the group answered. "I heard some lady went crazy and killed all the camp counselors because her mentally retarded son drowned in the lake." The shortest boy added. "And they never found the kids body after he drowned. They say he's still out there in the lake waiting to take revenge on anyone who enters the camp." He wiggled his fingers in the air at the two girls who gave each other worried looks.

"Oh whatever, like a retarded kid could survive out on his own." The other boy shoved the shorter boy. Lisa didn't know why it bothered her, but it made her mad to hear them call Jason that. He was far from mentally retarded. He may not be book smart, but he was probably smarted than all five of those kids combined. She wanted to hit one of them.

Instead she turned to them. "He's _not_ retarded." She growled at the kids. They all looked at her now. The tallest one was the first to speak. "Oh is that so? How would you know?" He smirked.

"His face is disfigured. Why don't you idiot's ever get that part of the story right? Or do you wish he was retarded because that way you would at least stand a chance against him?" She waited for a response but they all stood mouth agape.

An old lady stood nearby listening to their conversation. "What are you talking about? It's just a story." The taller girl broke the silence. The old lady put her hand on the girls shoulder.

"Oh no dear, it's not a story, Jason is real. He drowned while those counselors were off fooling around. Poor boy. You should listen to _her_..." She pointed at Lisa. "Her mother used to care for him back then. She knows _things_... if you go to the lake you'll all perish before sunrise." She smiled at Lisa and then turned and returned to her shopping as if nothing had happened.

How did she know about her mother? Not many knew about her summers as the camp nurse. Did she know about Jason as well? The thought comforted her that someone else knew about her mother and possibly Jason.

Another checkout line finally opened and the five kids behind her rushed over to it eager to be away from her. She smiled to herself knowing she'd get to witness their demise and possibly take part in it.


	11. Unwelcome Visitors

Lisa made her way to her car, and noticed two men sitting outside the store were staring at her intently. She hurried to put her groceries in the car and drove home as fast as she could. There was no way she was going back into town again unless she absolutely had to.

Being around the people in town wasn't her idea of fun. She just wanted to be home with Jason, she laughed at herself. _I've really lost it haven't I? I prefer the company of a killer over_ normal _people_.

She turned up her music to drown out her thoughts the rest of the drive home.

When she got home Jason wasn't there, he was probably at the lake. She put all the groceries away and put the clothes she had bought him in the guest room. As she put on her new boots she heard voices outside.

Once her shoes were on she threw off Matt's jacket and grabbed a knife from the kitchen before she went out the back door. She listened hard for the voices and heard nothing. Quietly she peeked around the corner of the house, still nothing.

Suddenly a hand went over her mouth and the knife was pulled out of her hand. She tried to scream but they were muffled from her attackers hand. A man in a baseball cap came towards her from the other side of the house. It was one of the guys that were staring at her when she left the store. There was no doubt the man attacking her was the other. "Oh you got her already. You always have all the luck." He smiled showing his widely gapped twisted teeth.

She began to thrash wildly when she realized what was about to happen. She grabbed his arm that was covering her mouth and dug her nails into it. "Fuck! Earl get your dumb ass over here and help me hold her down!" The other man helped restrain her arms and tied them up in front of her with a small rope he got from her attacker.

"I think she almost expected us. Look what she was carrying when I grabbed her." He kicked the knife that laid only a few feet from them. "Well won't this be fun then." Earl grabbed Lisa and threw her to the ground on her stomach. She screamed as loud as she could while twisting her wrists every which way she could to loosen the rope.

"Oh come on now..." The other one cooed. "It's not like anyone can hear you." He sat on her back and pulled on her hair rearing her head back and slamming it into the dirt.

"You inbred mother fucker get the hell off of me or I'm going to kill you!" She could feel the ropes on her wrists loosening. "What did you say you little bitch?"

Her hands were finally free and she reached for the knife. The man that was still standing put his foot on her arm before it reached her weapon. "Jason!" She screamed. Of course, when she finally needed him to be around to kill someone he had to be off somewhere else.

"Jason? That kid has been dead for a long, long time. No one is going to hear your screams so you might as well give up." The man turned her over and retied her hands tighter this time. He grabbed the knife off the ground and held it up to her face.

"Ok now little missy we don't wanna have to mess up that pretty face of yours. So why don't you just make this easier on yourself and cooperate." Her hands were tied in front of her again, she raised them up and brought them down onto his crotch as hard as she could. He dropped the knife and buckled over rolling off of her.

Before she had the chance to scramble to her feet the other man sat on top of her and picked the knife back up. "You little whore!" He sliced at her face cutting below her eye. She instinctively closed her eye to keep the blood from entering it, but it was too late.

She screamed in pain and called Jason's name as loud as she could. "Give up, and hold still you little bitch!" He pulled on her shirt ripping it at the shoulder. He began to tug at her pants. "I don't fucking think so!" She grabbed his pants and pulled down his zipper. He didn't try and stop her as she pulled his half erect penis out of his pants. She dug her nails into it and ripped a piece of flesh off.

He screamed in agony and fell to the dirt beside his friend who was now standing and watching in horror. She got to her feet and kicked him in the balls. Once he was buckled over in pain she ran over to the shed where the axe was still sitting out, she cut off the ropes around her wrists with it. Trying to ignore the pain from her eye she wiped some of the blood off her face and returned to the two men. Standing over the one crying in pain over his ruined manhood, she put the axe into his head. His cries soon faded.

The other man looked up holding his groin. His eyes went wide and he ran into the trees. She grabbed knife off the ground and ran after him.

~F13th~F13th~F13th~F13th~F13th~F13th~F13th~F13th~F13th~F13th~F13th~F13th~F13th~F13th

Jason ran his hand along the collection of weapons. It finally rested on his bow and arrows. They were one of his favorites to use, good for long range attacks. Yes, he'd definitely take it back with him to the girl's house. He put the full quiver over his shoulder along with the bow and put his freshly sharpened machete in it's holster on his leg.

He went down the long tunnel and went up the into the cabin closing the secret door in the floor behind him. Making his way through the small room he opened the door to a candle lit bathroom. It smelled of death and wax. There was a small hole in the wall amongst the candles over the bathtub. In it sat the decayed head of his Mother. He lit a few of the candles that had gone out and headed out of the cabin.

The clouds had turned a deep purple promising a long rainy night. He had only taken a few steps towards the trees when a man came running towards him. "Help me! She's gonna kill me!" As he got closer he looked Jason up and down and stopped in his tracks. "Holy Shit!" He ran along the trees.

"Jason!" He heard the girl's voice. She had stopped and rested on a tree. There was blood running down the right side of her face and her shirt had been ripped exposing her bra. She looked about ready to pass out. It made his chest hurt to see her like that, then he looked to the man who was still running along the trees. " _Kill him_!" The girl screamed in unison with Mother's voice in his head. It almost startled him to hear them both at the same time.

As he saw the girl slump to the forest floor he drew his bow and pulled an arrow back. He aimed and pierced the man right in the ankle. The man fell to the ground clutching his leg. When the man looked up Jason loomed over him.

He put his foot on the man's chest and slowly began to put pressure on his ribs. The man screamed and writhed as his ribs began to break and he spat up blood. Jason glared down at him and put all his weight on the man's chest. It made a sickening yet satisfying crack and his gasps for breath ceased.

Jason quickly went to the girl. She sat up against a tree with her hand over her eye. He didn't know exactly what to do with her. He never tended to anyone before other than himself. "How bad does it look?" She moved her hand and he knelt closer to get a better look.

They had barely missed her eye. It started at the farther end of her lower eyelid and curved down stopping right before hitting the bridge of her nose. He couldn't tell how deep it was through all the blood. He looked at her with anguish in his eyes. "Is it that bad?" He didn't respond. To his surprise she leaned off of the tree and took her shirt off. She held the shirt to her eye and tried to stand up. Jason caught her by the arm. He stood up and examined the girl without her shirt on. He shook his curiosity off and picked her up in his arms. "Please take me home." She pleaded.

It began to pour as they made their way back the girl's house.

"I was so scared. They were going to rape me!" Jason looked down at her. He knew how bad rape was, it was even worse than sex. Forcing someone to have sex when they didn't want to. He wished he tortured the bad man longer, but he didn't want to leave her alone for that long.

"After today I don't think I want to be alone again. From now on I go where you go." He nodded, and she smiled up at him. The rain had washed away the most of the blood on her face.

She buried her face into his shoulder. He held her closer and could feel the warmth of her body through his soaked shirt. It make him feel... good, but more than good, it was a lot like when she had touched him that morning, but better. He liked having her this close to him, he'd definitely have to try it again.


	12. The Body Count Begins

"I'm going to need stitches." Lisa examined her face in the bathroom mirror. She walked past Jason and turned on the light in the closet. She pulled a plastic tub down from one of the shelves and poured its contents out onto the bed. Jason watched with his head tilted to one side as she searched through what looked like a bunch of medical supplies. She grabbed a few things and went into the bathroom setting them on the counter.

He stood in the doorway to the bathroom and watched as the girl screamed in pain after pouring a clear liquid over the gash on her face. She was still shirtless, and her skin looked paler than normal. Was it from the cold? Had she lost too much blood? He had never had to worry about things like that, but he was different from everyone else. According to him and Mother he couldn't die, and so he didn't. The girl opened up a syringe and filled it with a different white liquid from a small glass vial.

He grabbed her hard by the wrist before the needle made contact with her skin. "Hey! What are you doing? Its just morphine." He didn't know what morphine was but he'd seen some teenagers in the woods using drugs with needles before. "Let go of me." She said firmly.

 _Jason, let her go. What she's doing isn't bad. It's good medicine. Listen to Mother_. He slowly released her one finger at a time and watched as she emptied the syringe into her cut. She capped the needle and threw it into the trash.

She returned to the bed and sat for a moment to wait for the morphine to take affect. Her eyelid began to droop and she let it shut. The numbness felt good after the sting from the rubbing alcohol. She searched for the stitches kit on the bed, she was thankful her Mom always kept extra medical supplies around the house. There was no way she was going to trust the hospital in town to fix her up. Luckily she spent a lot of time working as a nursing assistant during the summers at the hospital with her Mom after she graduated from high school.

He watched her return to the bathroom with a small bag in hand. She washed her hands in the clear liquid and took out a needle and thick black thread. She looped the thread through the needle and her hand began to shake. She took the needle in her other hand and it began to shake as well. She put her hands on the counter to steady herself. She turned and looked at him.

"I can't do it. You have to do it. I can't keep my hands steady and only having one good eye isn't making this any easier." His eye narrowed at her. "Please?" She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him further into the bathroom.

He'd given himself stitches before, but this was different. "You can't hurt me, half my face is numb from the morphine." She pressed her skin just outside the cut. "See. No pain. Let me see your hands." He held his hands out to her and she put them over the sink pouring the clear liquid over his hands. The smell of it stung his nostrils. She placed the needle in his hand.

"I assume you know what stitches are, right?" He nodded. "Ok good. I'm going to make this easier for you." She put a few thin adhesive strips down the cut. "There." She sat on the edge of the counter and leaned against the mirror. He slowly came at her with the needle. Taking a deep breath he started at the bottom of the cut, slowly threading the curved needle though her skin. Once he got the first two done he wasn't as slow threading the needle through.

With her good eye Lisa watched him, all his attention was on what he was doing. She let her eye wander over his body. Since his jacket was off she noticed how muscular his arms were along with the rest of his body. His shirt was still soaked from the rain and clung to his stomach. She could see a few scars through the holes in his shirt. She refrained from reaching out and touching them afraid of startling him while he worked on her face.

Jason was taking in deep breaths, extremely nervous afraid he'd make too sudden of a movement and hurt the girl, but she just sat completely still. He was almost done and as he readied the needle with thread for the next one the girl held her eye open moving her eye lid out of the way.

He tied up the last one and put the needle down. "Are you done?" He nodded and she turned to examine her face in the mirror. He took a step back afraid of what her reaction might be. "You did good." She turned and smiled at him as she got to her feet from the counter. He eyed her up and down and couldn't help himself, he ran his hand down her side then across her stomach. She froze then quickly grabbed his hand.

"We don't have time for this game right now. There are campers to do away with." Jason tilted his head to one side. "I ran into a small group of campers at the store, they're planning on camping out by the lake tonight." She walked past him and went into the closet. She came out in a brown button down shirt. As she buttoned it shut she smiled up at him. "There that's better." She gathered up everything on the bed and put it back in the plastic tub. She kept out some pills and a few other things and put them on the counter in the bathroom.

The pills were antibiotics and pain killers. She took two of each and drank from the sink faucet. When she looked up from the sink Jason stood in the doorway with a disapproving look in his eyes. "What?" His eyes wandered between her and the bottles of pills. "They aren't drugs, they're medicine. You don't want me to be in pain or get infected do you?" Was he always going to be like this? She hoped not.

Ignoring his gaze she put ointment over the stitches and taped a strip of gauze over them and her eye. "Wow I feel lopsided." She took a roll of gauze and rolled it around her head to cover the upper half of the right side of her face. Jason slowly tilted his head as he watched her.

"What? I'd like to see you do better." The girl smirked at him. She went over to her bed and pulled a trunk out from beneath it. She opened it revealing several weapons. He went over to get a better look.

"I collected weapons for awhile, never thought I'd ever actually get to use them, I fantasized about it of course." She picked up a small dagger and tucked it into her belt. Jason's hands ended up on a large sword. He unsheathed it and held it out in front of him and gave it a few experimental swings. "You can use anything in here that you want. Ok everything except this..." She picked up what looked like an axe. Its blades were curved more and the bottom of the handle had a large spike on it. "...this is mine." She smiled and set it on the bed.

Jason put the sword back and went into the living room to retrieve his jacket and his bow and arrows. He stood in the doorway to Lisa's room. "Eager to leave are we?" He nodded.  
"Ok, just a moment." She closed up the trunk and pushed it back under the bed. She checked out the window to see if it was still raining. It was still pouring so she grabbed her black raincoat and put it on. She grabbed her axe off the bed and went into the living room. Jason was already at the back door waiting impatiently. She dug through a drawer in the desk and pulled out a flashlight. "Alright I'm ready now." She smiled up at him and pulled her hood over her head. He was already halfway out the door.

As they walked through the trees Jason led the way and Lisa followed a few feet behind him pointing her flash light at the wet ground. The only sound was the rain hitting the trees above them and Lisa's humming. Her humming was getting on Jason's nerves. She seemed to be acting stranger and stranger at they got closer to the lake. She would start skipping or spinning while she walked. He almost took her axe away from her when she began twirliing it around.

What was she doing? He couldn't remember her acting this strange before. Were the pills she took responsible for making her act this way? Whatever it was he hoped it didn't last long or else it would make the rest of the night difficult for him.

When they made it to the lake he let her catch up with him. He grabbed her hard by the shoulder and shook her. "What was that for?" She shined her flashlight in his face. He knocked it out of her hand. "Hey!" She tried to shake out of his grip. She glared up at him with her one eye. "I'm sorry, I think I should have only taken one pain killer. I'm a little loopy. But I'll be fine. I promise I'll calm down." He hesitantly released his grip on her. "What the hell happened to being gentle? Jeeze." She rubbed her shoulder as she picked up her flashlight.

He ignored her. He could hear shouting coming from one of the cabins and headed towards them. The girl followed quietly.

Lights could be seen from one of the cracked cabin windows. He peeked inside. There were five of them and two lanterns sat in the middle of their little circle. They all had their sleeping bags laid out on the floor to sit on and blankets wrapped around them. The girl nudged him over so she could see.

"This is horrible. Can we just leave? It's pouring outside, I'm freezing, and I'm still a little freaked out from that girl and the old lady from the supermarket." The smallest girl whined. "Oh come on it's kinda romantic don't you think?" The smallest of the boys nodded at the couple across from him that were making out.

"That was pretty scary what that old lady said." The other girl had stopped kissing her partner. "Yeah and what the hell was with that girl? She gave me the creeps." The smaller boy shuddered.

The girl started to move for the door but Jason grabbed her by the arm. "Aw that would have been perfect timing. You're no fun." She whispered. He turned his attention back to the kids inside.

"Um... we're going to go and find our own cabin." The taller girl giggled as her boyfriend kissed her neck. "Can I join?" The smaller boy asked. "In your dreams. You perv." The taller girl's boyfriend pushed him over playfully and gathered up two sleeping bags while the girl grabbed one of the lanterns.

As Jason and the girl moved to the side of the cabin to stay out of the couples site Mother's voice rang in his ears. _They need to be punished Jason! They're going to do the bad thing, the same thing those irresponsible counselors were doing when they should have been watching you! Kill them for Mother! Kill them!_

As soon as the cabin door shut behind the couple Jason was at the window. Lisa turned to find him at the other cabin. "Damn he's fast." She whispered to herself. She quietly made her way over to him as best she could without falling over. She felt detached from her body. The painkillers were working better than she thought. She wished she had taken one instead of two. She was having problems controlling herself and keeping her thoughts silent, but she was curious to watch Jason do what he did best, kill.

She was afraid to be too close to him knowing it might upset whatever his plan was, and also for fear of what she might try to do to him in her current state. She knew that if he did anything to get her riled up she wouldn't be able to stop herself. Standing on her tiptoes she peeked into a taller window. She could see the couple already hastily taking each others clothes off and rolling around on their sleeping bags together. She saw Jason looking through another window, then he suddenly disappeared. She moved to a window with a better view.

Jason was already there in the room with them. She could see his mask from the soft glow of their lantern. It was like something took him over, he didn't make a sound as he walked across the decaying floor with his machete in hand. The unsuspecting couple moaned and writhed together completely unaware of his presence. In a quick motion he plunged his machete through the boys back pinning the couple together. Pulling the machete out he stabbed them a few more times. He was so quick they didn't even have a chance to scream. Lisa was in awe at how intimidating he looked standing over them with his machete stained in blood.

For a moment she was afraid of him, then as he walked away something about the way he moved turned her on. She had never seen anyone or anything move with more deadly precision than he did. A feeling tingled down her spine and she could feel herself getting wet. This really annoyed her, he didn't even have to touch her now to get her worked up. It just wasn't fair, she wanted him to know what it felt like. She had a risky plan but didn't really care if it worked or not. She had to try something.

As she put her flashlight in her pocket and picked her axe back up she heard screams coming from the other cabin. She looked in its direction and saw the tallest boy run blindly out into the woods. Jason stepped out of the cabin aiming his bow and pierced the boy right through the skull with an arrow.

There was a crack of a twig on the ground nearby. She whirled around to see the smallest boy almost run into her. He ran right past her not seeing her as he was too busy searching behind him for his attacker. Lisa stabbed him in the leg with the spiked end of her axe. He screamed and fell to his knees. "Oh come on you scream like a girl." She grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him over to the other cabin where Jason was dragging the other boy's body inside.

He dropped the boys body next to his girlfriends decapitated head. There was a thud behind him. It was the girl, she had the one boy that remained clawing at the ground as she dragged him into the cabin. "Here you go." She pulled him into the middle of the cabin and dropped him. He screamed once he caught sight of Jason and attempted to scramble to his feel. The girl closed the door and stood in front of it while removing her hood. "Y-you... you're that girl from the store!" He pointed at her accusingly. As he backed into Jason who grabbed him by the back of the neck and squeezed until his body fell limp.

Dropping the lifeless body to the floor, he looked up at the girl afraid to see her frightened expression. She hadn't seen him kill before, would she be afraid of him now? But as he looked up what he saw in her eye surprised him, and even in the dim light he could make out her expression. It was a look he'd seen many times before, but it was usually one he saw girls give a boy before they did bad sexual things to each other. He couldn't understand why she'd want that from him, yet alone even want him in that way. He took a step back from her.

She eyed his movement and quickly closed the distance between them. "You want to know how it feels when you touch me? It makes me crazy. Crazy in a way I can't describe. It's not fair that you can do this to me, you don't even have to touch me anymore." He didn't quite understand what she was talking about and he tilted his head to one side.

She reached her hand up and stroked his neck lightly with her ice-cold fingers. He froze at her touch. It sent a chill down his spine. He wanted to stop her but that strange feeling from before came back. It got stronger as she trailed her hand slowly down his chest. He could feel the heat rising in his body. She ran her finger along the waist of his pants. Something was building up inside him, he could feel the blood rush to his groin and his heart sped up.

The girl looked up at him. She smiled to herself and she dropped her hands to her sides. He understood the look she had given him now, and why she stopped him all those times when he was touching her before. But he didn't want her to stop, and she stood there in front of him her hands behind her back, indicating that she was done touching him.

She said that when he touched her it made her feel the same way he did now. He reached to touch her and she took a few steps back. He took a step to close the distance and she backed away still. This went on until the girls back met with the wall.

 _Definitely did not think this all the way through!_ His body was only an inch off of hers. She could feel his hardened cock brush against her stomach. Her head was starting to spin. He put his hands against the wall on either side of her head. There was no getting out of this, she was trapped and there was no turning back from what she had sparked inside of him.


	13. Holding Back

Jason wasn't quite sure what to do, all he knew was he wanted the girl to finish whatever it was she had started. One of his hands ran down the un-bandaged side of her face, she sucked in a breath and closed her eye. She pressed her body against his putting pressure on his erect cock. Yes he liked that, and became more excited gripping the girls shoulder hard. He felt her hand push on his chest. "Whoa, calm down, or else you're going to crush me." She breathed and he released his grip on her shoulder.

The girl ran her small hands down his chest and she tucked her fingers into the top of his pants then ran them under his shirt and slowly up his chest and back down again. He could hear the beat of his own heart pulsing in his ears. He feared Mother would yell at him any moment to kill the girl for what she was going to do to him. It felt good, and she wasn't a bad girl, so what could Mother object to?

Lisa was trying her best to stay focused on what she was doing ignoring her own urges the best she could. She rubbed her hands up and down his chest a few more times warming her icy hands and feeling the interesting texture his scars gave his skin. There was no way she would actually have sex with him, at least not tonight. She knew that easing him into this was still the safest plan. Start out with the basics.

She wanted to kiss him more than anything, but she knew he wouldn't take his mask off. She tucked her fingers into his pants again and he slammed her hard against the wall. "Fuck! Jason I don't need to add a concussion to my list of injuries. Be patient!"

He looked down at her. He knew he was hurting her but didn't care he was sick of her teasing. She pushed on his chest and he obeyed hoping she'd give him what he wanted. He wasn't entirely sure what it was he wanted, but knew the girl would give it to him. In a quick motion she unzipped his pants and pulled out his fully erect cock. She wrapped her hand around it one finger at a time. Each finger sent a new wave of stimulation through his entire body. It felt a hundred times better than when he brushed up against her.

She slowly worked her hand up and down its length. He gripped her hard by both her shoulders urging her to continue. She felt the size if it in her hands and looked down at it with her one eye. It was bigger than what she was used to, but she had only been with only two other guys and they were both rather small, so technically he was rather normal sized. His grip tightened more on her and she loosened her grip on him using just her fingertips to stroke the silky flesh of his swollen shaft. She didn't want him to cum so soon, let him enjoy it for a little longer, or at least until he started to crush her again.

It was hard to keep himself from slamming her into the wall again. He wanted her to give him his release from the pressure building up inside of him. But she kept slowing her movements. His breathing became labored with anticipation. He wished she'd go faster.

He released one of his hands from her shoulder and ran his large fingers up the back of her neck and traced the outer part of her ear. It did what he hoped it would, she sucked in a long breath and her grip tightened around him. His hand returned to her shoulder. He looked down and mused at the sight of her hand moving faster and faster on his hardened cock.

The pressure inside him was rising and he felt ready to explode. As he slammed the girl into the wall he came spilling his seed onto the floor between the two of them. There was no way to describe the way it felt. If he could he would've screamed out in pleasure, but all he could let out was grunt from the back of his throat. His hips twitched and convulsed and his hands released the girl to hold himself upright against the wall.

He was surprised Mother hadn't objected to what he was doing or demand that he kill the girl for engaging it. But it felt good, better than good, and he was a good boy, and she was a good girl. And now she really was _his_ good girl. He looked down at her, she was taking in deep breaths as she zipped his pants back up. He could see the want in her eye. What was he supposed to do now?

Lisa put her hands on the cool wood behind her to keep from falling. She couldn't focus anymore with the ringing in her ears. She could feel the warm blood trickle down the palm of one of her hands. She had dug her nails into her own palm when he was touching her neck. Looking up at him she feared he'd touch her again and send her over the edge. She hadn't planned on getting as far as she did, and it was taking a toll on her self-control.

She took in a deep breath and closed her eye. Her shoulders ached from being in his vice of a grip and the heat from his body and her burning lust were consuming her. She hastily took her jacket off. As she ducked under his arm to make it to the door he grabbed her by the arm.

"Jason..." The girl breathed. "I just need to go outside for a few minutes." He released her and followed her out into the rain. She looked up into the sky letting the rain soak her bandages and the rest of her clothes. Closing her eye she whispered something he couldn't hear. After a few moments she turned to him.

"So what do we do with their bodies? It's too wet out to burn them." What did that matter? He'd take care of them later when she was asleep. All he wanted was to know why she was acting so strange, acting as if what just happened in the cabin was nothing to her. It meant something to him, what he wasn't quite sure, but it had to mean something to the girl. She stared at him for a moment. "Well?" she shrugged at him.

There had to be something that she was hiding from him. He was getting angry. It was obvious she was holding something back from him. He swiftly grabbed the girl by the throat and pinned her to the side of the Cabin. He made sure to not choke her, but kept enough pressure on her neck to hold her in place.

"What more do you want from me? Haven't you tortured me enough for one night?" He tilted his head to one side in confusion. "You don't even know what I'm talking about do you?" She sounded annoyed. He shook his head. "Well when you figure it out, let me know! Now let me go!" He didn't release his grip. He wanted to know. He stared at her waiting for her to tell him. Instead of giving him an answer she gave him a knee in the groin. He instantly released her and stepped back dropping to his knees.

He didn't necessarily deserve it that time, and she felt a little bad for doing it, but she couldn't take anymore of his toying with her. She retrieved her jacket and axe from the cabin and turned on her flashlight as she disappeared into the trees.

Jason watched after her until the light from her flashlight disappeared into the darkness. Luckily she didn't kick him nearly as hard as the first time. He waited a few moments for the pain to subside.

It bothered him that she wouldn't tell him what she was thinking. Was it something she was afraid to tell him? As he dragged the bodies into a pit hidden in the floor of one of the cabins with the bodies of the men from earlier he pondered what it was she wanted him to figure out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 of a Friday the 13th Fic and this is when the sex stuff finally starts! I didn't even plan that! Ha!


	14. Giving In

Lisa stood in her black panties and matching bra as she put dinner in the oven. When she went shopping she made sure that she bought a large variety of food since she was sure Jason hadn't had any real food in awhile. She didn't know if he was even coming back tonight but decided to cook for the both of them just in case.

She had bruises forming on both her shoulders in the shape of Jason's massive hands. She returned to her room and put on a black tank top and dark gray sweat pants. Examining her stitches in the mirror she put ointment on them but kept them un-bandaged. She had had enough of being a cyclops for one night.

As she gathered up all her dirty clothes into a hamper she heard the back door shut. "Jason?" She heard his wet boots squish down the hall. She poked her head out her door to see him standing in the hallway staring into the kitchen. He was completely soaked. "What am I going to do with you?"

He slowly turned to face the girl taking his attention off the interesting smell coming from the kitchen that made his stomach ache. She approached him and began to remove his jacket. "You're completely soaked. If you're going to be inside you need to put dry clothes on." He shook his head and shrugged her off of him. This was getting annoying. Why did it matter if he was clean or dry and all the other things she seemed to like to nag him about? Besides he had no other clothes. It never bothered him much, the ones he had on seemed fine to him.

"I got you some clothes while I was in town. I put them in your closet." He tilted his head to one side. He had his own closet, since when? And why would she buy him clothes? Did that mean she really liked him? He was still confused from earlier and adding all of this on top wasn't helping.

"Come on." She pulled him by the arm into the guest bedroom that was now his. He followed reluctantly and she turned the light on in his room. He noticed the bruises that were forming on her shoulders, and reached out to touch them. Shrugging him off she threw a pile of neatly folded clothes onto the bed. "I'm not quite sure if they'll fit I guesstimated what your size was. Now hurry up and change. You're getting the floor all wet and dinner will be done soon." She threw a towel at him before leaving and closing the door behind her.

She went into the kitchen and checked on the food in the oven. Only a few more minutes until they were done. She took two plates out of the cabinet and stared at the clock until Jason stepped into the kitchen.

He was in a green t-shirt and dark blue jeans. They both fit him surprisingly well. She had even bought him socks and a few pairs of boxers. He couldn't remember the last time he had a pair of boxers and found himself oddly comfortable in his new clothes. The girl smiled at him.

He had a plan to get him to tell her what she was hiding from him, but it would have to wait his stomach ached for nourishment and whatever the girl was cooking smelled amazing. "Yay, they fit. Do you like them?" He didn't respond, he just stared at the empty plates she had taken out. "Oh, you're hungry? It should be done now. I made something simple, just chicken nuggets and French fries." He tilted his head to the side. He knew what they were, but hadn't had any since he was little.

She filled her plate with what she wanted and poured the rest onto his plate. He eyed her nervously. "I'm going to put a movie on. You can join me if you like. I promise I won't look." She knew he'd eat in the other room, but didn't want him to feel like he had to hide from her. She put her food on the coffee table in the living room and searched for a movie to put on.

He stared at her from the kitchen. She had turned the lights off in the living room and sat on the couch in the glow from the television as she ate her food. He stood against the wall behind the couch as he ate and eyed the girl carefully.

She rolled her eyes as she heard him eating behind her. It didn't make any sense as to why he would hide his face from her. She knew, for the most part, what he looked like underneath, her Mom described it to her a few times and had seen a few pictures her Mom taken at the camp. It couldn't be that bad could it? It was something she'd try for. Not necessarily tonight, but if the opportunity came she wouldn't pass it up.

She finished her plate and set it on the coffee table, a few moments later Jason sat on the couch with her. He sat on the opposite end of the couch. This annoyed her. "I'm not going to bite you know." He blankly stared back at her. She sighed and scooted closer to him. She was only inches away from him and he stiffened.

Looking at him she wondered if he was capable of doing something as simple as cuddling without wanting more from it.

"Come here." The girl grabbed his arm and attempted to lift it. Curious as to what she was doing he lifted his arm for her and she leaned her head onto his chest and pulled his arm around her.

He could feel her warmth through his shirt. He liked this, it gave him a strange warm feeling inside, but not like earlier, this was different. It felt almost the same as when Mother used to hug him and hold him close only better.

Her arm wrapped around his torso and he looked down at it. He found himself running his fingers along her arm, and she looked up at him and smiled. Her stitched up face almost reminded him of his own mangled one, he wondered if she would still want him if she ever saw it. He knew it was impossible, no matter what she already knew about him.

The girl placed her hand in one of his. As he looked down at them she intertwined her fingers with his and he did the same. It was a simple thing but it felt nice having her soft hand in his calloused one.

"This is nice." She freed her hand from his and ran a finger down his large muscular arm. She felt whole for the first time since her Mom had passed away. She felt perfectly comfortable with him and stared blankly at the screen watching the zombies attack what few living were left. She wasn't paying any actual attention to the movie, she was too busy listening to the quiet sound of Jason's breathing.

He was fixated on her, watching her chest move up and down as she breathed and watching the shadows the light the TV had created dance along her bruised pale skin. Then he remembered that he still didn't know what she was hiding from him. He didn't want to ruin what was currently happening, but the desire to know was stronger.

His fingers began tracing up her arm again, only this time he kept going and ran them slowly up her neck and she froze. She turned her head to look up at him and he experimentally ran his finger over her lips.

Her hand shot up and grabbed him by the wrist. She attempted to stop him but he wouldn't let her this time. His finger trailed up her cheek and around her ear then back down her neck. Her breathing became erratic and she rolled away from him and onto the floor. She landed on her hands and knees and scrambled to her feet.

The girl stood there wide-eyed and stared at him taking in deep breaths. He stood and took a step towards her. That look in her eye from before had returned. It was what he was aiming for.

The whole room was spinning, her ears were ringing, and the heat inside of her was blazing. She grabbed Jason by both his arms and dug her nails to him. She couldn't think straight, all she knew was she wanted him, needed him. She wanted to feel his skin on hers, feel him fill her completely until she collapsed from exhaustion.

He was overwhelmed by her reaction, and wasn't quite sure what to do now. The girl pulled him closer and brushed up against him. The strange feeling from before swept through his body. She released his arms and quickly took her shirt off followed by her bra. He stared down at her small breasts. His hand instinctively reached out for one. He ran his thumb over her nipple. She let out a breath and ran her hands up his chest under his shirt. It took him a moment to realize she was trying to take his shirt off. He took it off curious as to what she was going to do to him.

She could see the scars on his chest from the dim light of the forgotten TV. She ran her hands over each of them. His hands on both her breasts brought her back into her frenzy. Eyeing the couch behind him she knew they'd have to continue in her bed. She grabbed him as hard as she could by the wrist. "Follow me." She commanded seductively, and he obeyed.

He let the girl lead him down the dark hallway and into her room. She turned on the small lamp by the bed and turned to him quickly pushing on his chest. His body obeyed her movements and he laid down on the bed. He didn't resist as she pulled his boots and socks off. Another wave of heat took his body over when she sat on top of him and began to undo his pants. She crawled to the foot of the bed and in one quick motion rid him of his pants.

She smiled when she saw his half erected cock beneath his boxers. She soon rid him of those as well. He had a few more scars on his pale muscular legs. Now he was completely naked, well except for his mask. It didn't bother her that she couldn't see his face, what she really wanted was his lips. She'd get to that problem soon enough.

He watched with interest as she let her sweat pants and underwear slide to the floor. It felt strange being completely naked in her presence and was surprised she didn't shy away and hide her body from him like she had before. She reached for the lamp and turned it off leaving them in darkness. He almost reached to turn it back on, he wanted to look at her more, but stopped when he felt her warm body on top of his. The sensation of his bare skin on hers was consuming in the darkness.

"Jason" She moaned and he felt her hand feel it's way up his chest and to the side of his mask. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away and the heat inside him subsided as he realized what she was attempting. "Take the mask off." She commanded as he found her other hand and held them together on his chest. He wanted to throw her off of him. "Please, it's dark, I can't even see anything. I promise you can put it back on when I'm done." She begged. He took her hands in his and lifted his mask with them. As he set his mask on the pillow beside him her hands searched his face.

Her fingers ran across his twisted chapped lips. She didn't care how miss shapen they were, she put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him hard. His body tensed up and he awkwardly returned the kiss.

His body was overwhelmed with a sudden heat and he could feel the blood rushing back to his groin. One hand was trailing down the soft flesh of her back and the other pushed the girls head deeper into the kiss. She parted her lips and his followed hers. Her tongue began to explore his mouth. His hand grabbed her face to try and pull her closer. She dug her fingers into his hand and pulled away from the kiss.

"Shit! Watch the stitches!" She was sure she was bleeding and her face was sore but her lust was too strong. She lowered herself and felt his hardness against her clit. Smiling to herself she lowered herself between his thighs. She kissed the head of his now fully erect cock. He twitched as she ran her tongue slowly up and down its length and she heard the tearing of fabric. She was going to tease him more when his hands grabbed her and pulled her back up to his face.

He couldn't explain why but he was suddenly ravenous to kiss her again and again until his lips bled. She seemed to be taken by surprise when his tongue began to explore her mouth. He was happy she decided to make him take his mask off for this. Something wet and warm brushed up against him. He knew it was the girl but he wanted to touch it.

His hand found its way between her thighs. He found the source of the wetness, a small hole between her legs. He put a finger inside the hot wet hole and she moaned. "Jason", she breathed pulling away from their kiss. He liked hearing her say his name like that, like he was _hers_. He let his finger slide in and out of her and she breathed hard into his ear.

Did he know what he was doing? She didn't care it felt too good. The heat inside her was consuming everything, she wanted her release and pulled Jason's hand from in between her legs and up to one of her breasts.

He wondered why she had stopped him, but he didn't care he loved the way her breast felt in his hands. "Are you ready?" She breathed. Ready? Ready for what?

Then he felt the wet spot over the tip of his cock. His hands trailed to her hips and she thrust her wetness over the full length of his hardness. No he wasn't ready for that, and the girl let out a loud pained yet satisfied moan. The heat encompassing him was intoxicating. His grip tightened around her and his fingernails dug into her delicate flesh. His hips without conscious decision began to thrust into her creating an amazing friction.

"Stop! Don't move!" She screamed at him and his thrusts ceased. She knew that for them to both get pleasure out of this she had to be in control. She pressed her lips back to his and began slowly moving her hips back and forth. It had been so long since she was with anyone, it hurt but in the best way possible. His hips began to move in sync with hers. She could feel the pressure begin to rise in her and she kissed him harder.

The movements the girl made around his cock were a million times better than what she did with her hands before. This was something he wouldn't mind experiencing everyday. He knew it was bad, but it was with her, his good girl. Even if Mother spoke against what he was doing, there was no way he was stopping now.

He could feel the pressure inside him almost ready to be released and he crushed her body to his and kissed her with more fervor than before.

She could tell he was getting close and she was seconds from her own release. She thrust as hard and as fast as she could finally reaching her climax. She screamed his name and scratched down his arms she twitched and convulsed, she wanted to collapse but kept riding him.

He could hear the girl screaming his name even through the loud ringing in his ears. Her lips met with his and she thrust her hips faster and faster. He gripped her hips and began pounding away between her legs. "Hold still! Trust me it'll feel better this way." It was hard to stop with being so close to release but he obeyed and she rode him hard. She kissed him and he kissed her back and as she pulled away from the kiss she sucked hard on his tongue.

That set him off, he grabbed tightly onto the girls hips drawing blood with his nails and as he came he trust into her a few last hard thrusts spilling his warm seed in her. Cuming in her was better than anything he had ever experienced. He thought he would pass out from the sheer pleasure of it. For the first time he was truly worn out.

His body twitched beneath her and she slowly lifted herself off of him and collapsed onto his chest. "And you didn't want to take your mask off." She laughed and licked her lips and tasted either her own or Jason's blood. She didn't care, if it was from her stitches or if it was from Jason's cracked lips it didn't matter. Her whole body was numb from the pleasure and happiness she felt.

She kissed him lightly on the lips, and laid next to him letting sleep and exhaustion take over.

Jason licked the blood off his cracked lips and reached over the girl to retrieve his mask. He put his mask on and rolled over on his side to face her. Her breathing was slowing, he knew she was almost asleep. His eyes were getting heavy and he felt for the girl in the darkness running his fingers along her warm smooth skin until he drifted into sleep.


	15. Sibling

Lisa rolled over in bed her whole body ached. She was surprised when she opened her eyes to see Jason lying next to her still asleep. He had put his clothes back on and the comforter from the foot of the bed had been pulled over her. She sat up and immediately regretted it as her head throbbed with pain.

She held her head and slowly got out of bed trying her best to not stir Jason. Turning the light on in the bathroom she stared into the mirror at her naked self.

There was dried blood around her stitches and her bottom lip was cracked. The bruises on her shoulders were now a dark purple that trailed into the bruises on her arms. New bruises had formed on her hips along with several crescent shaped cuts.

"Wow..." She knew she'd have a few bruises and scratches from last night, but seeing them combined with all the other ones she already had was a scary sight. Tearing herself from her battered reflection she put on a bra and some underwear from her dresser before tending to her stitches.

She washed her face with a washcloth then used q-tips and rubbing alcohol to clean around the stitches. The alcohol burned at her sensitive flesh. When she was done she ran her finger over them. He really did a good job on them, they weren't too spaced out and they were tied properly from what she knew. She took an antibiotic and one painkiller, and picked up her full laundry basket.

She picked Jason's still wet clothes off the floor of his room and threw them into the hamper. As she started the wash machine her stomach grumbled. She gathered up the dishes from the night before and put them in the sink.

She stared out the window as she washed the dishes. It was still raining and the dark clouds weren't letting any sunlight filter through. It made her wonder what time it was, but then realized that it didn't matter. It's not like she had anywhere to be, the only thing she had to worry about was getting some work turned in within the next few days.

She pulled a package of bacon and a carton of eggs out of the refrigerator and began making breakfast.

Jason was awoken by an alluring smell. He sat up quickly in bed and realized the girl was already awake. It surprised him that he out slept her. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept for more than a few hours, and without his nightmares. It was the first peaceful sleep he'd gotten since before Mother was taken from him.

He followed the smell into the kitchen to find the girl hovering over the stove in only her underwear and bra. He stopped a few steps short of her and examined all the new bruises and small lacerations on her skin. Either he was way too rough with her or she bruised easily. Would she be mad at him for all the bruises he'd been giving her?

The girl turned to him with a spatula in hand and smiled at him. "You hungry?" He reached his hand and as gently as he could ran his fingers over the bruises and cuts on her hips. Then with his other hand tilted her face up to his in an attempt to ask her if she was ok. Her eyes searched his mask. "What?" He ran his hand over her other bruises and looked into her eyes. "They barely hurt if that's what you're asking, but I am rather sore." He shook his head.

"Well then what?" He pointed to himself then to her then to himself again. She removed his hand from her chin. "Jason they're just bruises I don't care. It's not your fault, I know you're new at this whole thing between me and you. And if bruises are what I get every time we have sex then I'm willing to have every inch of me be black and blue." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the mask.

He didn't expect a response anywhere near that, and wondered if she really just said what he thought she had said. The girl returned to her cooking as if what she had said wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

_She actually wants to be with me. She is my good girl, and I'm her good boy._

_Yes Jason, she is truly yours, she will take care of you, my special boy, in ways that I can't._ Mother's words reassured him.

It felt strange that only a few days ago he sat all alone in his bed in his underground home, and now he was here sharing a bed with this strange good girl. He watched the girl as she put together two plates of food. He paid close attention the movement of her body as she walked about the kitchen and admired her skin in the bright light.

The girl set the plates on the small dinner table in the corner of the kitchen and noticed the way he was eyeing her. "I think I'll go put some clothes on. Don't need to get you all worked up so early in the day." He put his hand on her shoulder to stop her as she walked past him and shook his head. He didn't want to do any of the things they did the night before he just liked being able to see her skin in the light.

She was confused at first when he shook his head until he lead her over to the table. Perhaps he had more self-control than she thought. "Ok then never mind." She went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. She poured one large and one small glass and set them next to their plates on the table.

Sitting a the table she eyed Jason to see if he'd sit with her, but he took his cup and plate over to the counter behind her. She wondered if he'd ever get over hiding his face from her, she knew he most likely wouldn't, but it didn't really matter so long as he would continue to let her take his mask off in the dark. Kissing him would be the last thing on anyone's mind, but she loved it. The way he kissed her last night was intoxicating, the roughness of it

She stopped herself from thinking any further as she felt a wave of heat sweep over her. There was no way her body could take that again anytime soon and she knew if she started anything that he would finish it. Her muscles ached from the past few days and she knew she needed a break. She sighed as she finished off her eggs and shoved the last piece of bacon into her mouth.

She slowly sipped her orange juice waiting for some sign from Jason it was ok to turn around. She heard him put his dishes in the sink and finished off her orange juice and began washing the dishes. He stood and watched her the whole time as she finished the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen.

He watched as the girl dried her hands and stared blankly out the window. "I bet you're sick of being cooped up in here so much. How about later we take a walk to the lake?" He nodded, maybe he'd show her Mother. He followed her into the laundry room at the end of the hall and watched her switch the clothes around.

She then went and sat at the desk in the living room and turned her laptop on. Jason silently followed and stood behind her putting his warm hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him and put her hands on his. "Lets not play touch Lisa right now... my body needs a little break after yesterday." He cocked his head to one side and his hands moved from her shoulders and down her back. "Alright you can play with my back, but that's all for now." He nodded and began running his fingers over her back.

There were more constructive things he could go and do to pass the time while she worked on the computer, but he stayed there with the girl and traced patterns onto her back with his fingers. Her skin was still so amusing to him. He could do this all day and be perfectly content. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, and he didn't really care, but when she closed the screen he was happy she was finally done.

"Alright that's enough for one day, that crap is going to turn my brain into mush. Let me get dressed and put something over my stitches and we'll go for a nice walk in the rain." She smiled up at him and headed down the hall. He sat on the couch while he waited for her.

A few minutes later the girl came out with half her face wrapped in gauze, wearing her black coat, blue baggy pants, and her boots. She had something folded over her arm and he eyed it curiously as she held it out to him. "Here I washed it for you." He took his jacket and put it on and followed the girl out the back door after she turned all the lights off in the house and pulled her hood over her head.

It was rather dark and rainy out but there was enough light to be able to see without her flashlight so she kept it in her pocket. She was just about to head into the trees behind the house when headlights pulled up into the driveway. "Who in the hell?" She walked past Jason as he readied his hand on his Machete. "Come on." She gestured for him to follow.

Hiding from view of the car she peeked around the front of the house to see a beaten up red camaro. She would've known that car anywhere, it was her stepsister.

When she was twelve her Mother decided to adopt an older child, she was seven when they adopted her. She was a horrible child and always caused problems for her Mother. There had to be only two reasons she was there, either she needed money or she was running from someone or something. She hated this girl and never considered her as a sister. She was half tempted to tell Jason he could just kill her, but decided she'd wait to see what it was she wanted first.

Jason stood behind the girl with his machete drawn ready to strike. There was no way he'd let someone else hurt his girl again. She turned to him and put her hand over his that was wielding the machete. "It's ok, I know her..." He saw a girl get out of the car. Her blonde hair stopped at her shoulders and the attire she wore screamed slut. She had on a pink tube top and a black mini skirt with pink laced knee high black stiletto boots.

 _Look at that slut! She's a very bad girl Jason. Punish her!_ Mother screamed in his ear and his grip tightened on his machete. He was conflicted, he'd never wanted to disobey Mother before, but he was afraid of upsetting the girl.

The girl turned and saw his hand on his machete. "Hold off on the killing for the moment. Now go wait for me inside and don't let her see you." As he went inside he realized that she never said he _couldn't_ kill the slutty girl.

Lisa approached the girl and tapped her on the shoulder as she raised her hand to knock on the front door. "What the... Lisa? What the hell happened to your face?" Lisa pulled her hood over her bandaged face. "Don't ask." She shoved the girl in the door and flipped the light on. "What are you doing here Olivia?"

Olivia put her hand on her hip and smirked. "Is that any way to say hi to your little step sister?" She grabbed Lisa in a tight hug hitting the bruises on her shoulders. "Ok get off me!" She winced in pain.

Jason heard the girl yell in the front room and quietly walked down the hall staying out of the other girl's sight as he readied his machete. "Just tell me what you want. You wouldn't drive all the way over here unless you wanted something."

"Aw come on I just wanted to come and see my _sister_ that I miss _so_ much."

"Seriously cut the crap, what do you want?" The girl demanded. The other girl exhaled. "Ok fine... I know your mom left you this house I was wondering if she left you any money and if I could borrow like... five thousand dollars."

"What in the fuck do you need five thousand dollars for?"

"Let's just say... I need to pay some debts and disappear for awhile." Jason was furious this bad girl wanted to use her. He stepped into the living room and his girl smiled at him. "I'm thinking no." She took a step back and Jason stepped towards the bad girl raising his machete.

Olivia turned in time to see him and screamed hiding behind Lisa and pushed her forward as a human shield. Jason's machete stopped an inch from Lisa's shoulder. She closed her eye and stepped to the side and turned to stand next to him. "Y-you, you're with _him_?" Lisa smiled and nodded. The girl turned in panic rushing out the front door into the rain and quickly pulled the car door open sliding into the drivers seat and fidgeting with her keys.

Jason was right behind her. He was furious that she tried to use his girl as a shield against him. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her out of the car onto the wet ground. She screamed a blood-curdling scream. Horror filled her eyes as Jason raised his machete over her, bringing it down on her he cut her arm off at the elbow. He wanted this girl to truly suffer, she was a dirty whore that needed to be punished, and pay for trying to use his girl. She reached towards the house "Lisa _please_..."

He cut her other hand off at the wrist and turned to see his girl leaning in the doorway smiling an evil smile back at him. The bleeding girl on the ground was screaming and crying as she tried to get up. Jason stabbed his machete through her leg and into the ground making it impossible for her to get away. Her screaming went on as Jason continued her torture.


	16. Mother

The rain had stopped and the clouds parted just enough to see the setting sun. Jason was only a few feet behind the girl as they walked through the forest making their way to the lake.

When Jason had finished slowly dismembering the bad girl Lisa threw the pieces of her into her car and drove it several miles down the road crashing it into a tree.

Jason was eyeing the girl closely making sure she didn't start wandering in the wrong direction or into one of his traps. The two walked in silence. The girl would occasionally look back at him.

She hadn't said much to him after she crashed the bad girls car. He wondered if she was mad at him, but she seemed rather happy as she watched him torture the slut. There was a bear trap he'd set up ahead and he watched the girl closely and she was heading right for it.

He quickly caught up with her and grabbed her hard by the shoulder stopping her from moving any further. "Ow! What are you doing?" Her one eye glared up at him as he pulled her back behind him. He picked up a nearby rock and threw it into the middle of his hidden bear trap causing it to snap shut making the brush he used to hide it jump up.

"Holy shit! Did you put that there?" He nodded then reset the trap and threw more brush over it. She eyed him for a moment. "How about you lead the way now." The girl grabbed him by the hand and intertwined her fingers with his. He paused and looked down at their hands together, and the girl smiled at him. "Let's go. It's getting dark." She tugged on his hand and he obeyed.

She smiled to herself as the old cabins came into view through the trees. Thinking about all the things she had done with him so far she realized that she really liked Jason. They didn't have anything near a normal relationship, if you could even call it that. But she needed him, and she could tell that he needed her too.

They finally broke through the trees and the girl let go of his hand. He watched her make her way to the lake and slowly followed behind her. She sat on the edge of the dock with her feet hanging out over the water and laid on her back looking up at him.

She looked so small laying down a few feet from him. She patted the spot next to her. "Come sit with me." He obeyed and looked nervously out at the lake. The wood groaned beneath his weight. What were they doing here anyways?

Sitting up she gave him a strange look. She wasn't quite sure what to do now that they were finally there. "So what do you wanna do?" He stared at her for a moment and stood heading back towards the cabins. She stared after him for a moment then got to her feet and followed him.

He checked over his shoulder to make sure she was following him. When she caught up with him he led her through the cabin with his hands on her shoulders. He didn't like that she was wearing so many layers of clothes. Releasing her shoulders he moved one hand to the back of her neck. She instantly tensed up and looked up at him, but to his surprise she didn't say anything.

She could smell candle wax and a faint hint of decay as he stopped her in front of a door releasing the back of her neck. There was light peeking through the holes in the door that were obviously from Jason's machete. He slowly opened the door before her and nudged her forward.

Her eye scanned over all the white melted candles and stopped at the hole in the wall. She wondered what the hairy mass was in the hole but was too afraid to reach out and grab it afraid of what it could be. Jason reached past her and picked it up holding it out to her, it was a rotted human head.

She gasped as she realized whose head it was. It was his Mother's and he had transformed this little bathroom into a shrine for her. The police reports said that they had never found her head, now she knew where it was. She didn't want to offend him or make him mad so she accepted the head and held it facing her.

The shriveled head still had all it's hair left along with most of its skin. The eyes had been completely rotted out. She looked up to see Jason with an odd emotion in his eyes. It obviously meant a lot to him that she wasn't screaming during this and she smiled at him. "Pamela, your Mom." He nodded and before she set the head back in its hole she noticed a necklace sitting in it. She picked it up before putting Pamela's head back in it's place.

She opened the small oval shaped locket to find a faded picture of Pamela and a scratched out picture in the other side. This was all Jason had left of his Mother. It made her sad. She tucked the necklace back behind Pamela's head. Then she remembered that her Mom had a bunch things from her summers at the camp up in the attic of the house. She knew there were some pictures of Pamela in there, she could give some to Jason.

The girl gave him a hug and he looked down at her confused. "Come on let's go back. There's something I want to show you." He cocked his head to one side and let the girl lead him out the cabin by the hand.

On the way back to the house the girl walked swiftly never letting go of his hand. She was silent the whole way back. When they got inside she shed her coat and her over shirt. He followed her into her closet and she stood on a stool moving a panel in the ceiling he didn't notice before. She pulled a flashlight out of her pocket and turned to him.

"Can you give me a boost?" He looked at her blankly. "Can you lift me up into the attic please?" He nodded and grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up into the hole in the ceiling. She turned on her flashlight and squinted her eye in the dim light.

"Here take this." He heard the girl say from above and a box came into view he took it and set it down at his feet. "Ok help me down now. Catch me." She slid out of the hole and he caught her by the sides. She let out a puff of air.

He set her on her feet and she picked up the box and took it out into the living room setting it on the coffee table. Sitting next to her on the couch he lightly stroked the bruises on her arm. She turned to him. "Hey, let's not play that right now." He ignored her and kept running his fingers over her arm and her shoulder. She let out an exasperated sigh.

After a few minutes of rummaging through the dusty box she finally found what she was looking for, a pile of pictures her Mom had taken at the camp. Ignoring Jason playing with her skin, she began to flip through them. He suddenly stopped running his fingers down her arm interested in the pictures.

He recognized the kids and counselors in the pictures the girl was flipping through. A picture of all the kids at camp that summer caught his attention. He saw his younger self staring back at him and he snatched the picture from her not wanting her to see. "Hey! Give that back! What's wrong with you?" She glared at him and took the picture back examining it.

"My Mom has shown me these pictures before..." She waited for a response. He started back at her. So she knew what he was hiding behind his mask? He thought about it, but still didn't want her so see his face. His face was different from when he was younger, it was far worse. He didn't want her to be afraid of him.

She shook her head at him and continued to look through the photos. She handed three pictures to him. The first was a picture of just his Mother, the second a picture of his Mother and hers, and the third was a picture of Mother and him. He threw the third one back at her. She exhaled loudly.

"I don't see what the big problem is. It's not as bad as you make it out to be. Why won't you let me see?" She put her hand on his mask and he instantly jerked back.

She sighed and rolled her eye at him. "Fine suit yourself." She got up from the couch putting the rest of the pictures back in the box and set the box under the table.

Jason's gazed followed the girl until she disappeared into her room down the hall. He looked down at the two pictures in his hands. As he set them on the nightstand in his room next to his machete he thought about what the girl had said to him that morning. He exhaled and looked at the pictures one last time before heading down the hall to the girl's room.

 _If bruises are what I get every time we have sex then I'm willing to have every inch of me be black and blue._ Her words echoed in his ears. He wanted to do the things he did with her the night before.

He pushed on her door and it opened slowly. The girl was getting in bed, she had un wrapped her face and was wearing only her underwear. She sat in bed and as she looked up at him her eyes widened.

She knew what he wanted, but her body couldn't handle any more abuse. He closed the door behind him and advanced towards her. His eagerness caused a wave of heat to shutter through her. By the time he got to the bed he had kicked his boots off and shed his jacket. She froze in anticipation.

His hand reached for the lamp and clicked it off leaving them in darkness. He heard the girl take in a quick breath. "Jason?" He took his mask off and set it on the nightstand beside the girl. Feeling his way up the girl's body her breathing picked up. He did his best to not crush the girl as his body met with hers. His hands found her face and he pressed his lips to hers.

Her hands attempted to pull his face off of hers. When she refused to let him into her mouth he pulled away. "We can't do it like this." She pushed on his shoulders. "Lay on your back." He quickly complied and laid next to her.

Straddling him she ran her hands slowly up his chest and began kissing him feverishly. His tongue explored her mouth and she could feel his hardness through his pants against her leg. As much as she wanted to have him in her again her body was too sore to endure it. His hands trailed down her sides and ripped her underwear off.

He didn't want to wait and attempted the same thing he did to the girl the night before. His fingers searched the apex of her legs until he found the warm wet hole and he inserted one of his fingers. She moaned and he moved his finger around inside her making her twitch on top of him. The girl pulled away from his lips and sat up. Her hand was on his arm and he expected her to pull it away but she forced him further into her.

"Don't stop." She breathed as she unzipped his pants wrapping her fingers around his hardness. She could hear him suck in a breath as she rubbed the underside of his shaft. Her other hand rubbed her clit as his finger worked in and out of her. He slowed down as she sped up her hand around his cock and she stopped. "Faster!" She screamed at him.

He didn't want her to stop what she was doing to him and obeyed her command. She began to writhe on top of him practically riding his hand. He felt her hand wrap back around him only to be removed again and she steadied herself on him gripping his upper thigh hard as she moaned and twitched. She screamed in pleasure then collapsed next to him laughing.

Impatient to get her attention back on him he pulled the girl back on top of him and thrusted hard into her. She screamed in pain. It felt so good to be back inside of her he could barely feel her nails digging into his flesh as she tried to pry his hands off of her hips.

She felt like her insides had been ripped open and screamed at him to stop but he continued to thrust into her harder and harder as if his life depended on it. She knew he didn't know any better but she needed to get him out of her before he caused any more damage. Her hands found his face and she slapped him as hard as she could.

He released his grip on her and she quickly lifted herself off of him. "I know you're new at this but when I tell you no or to stop you better fucking listen to me if you ever want to do this again! That really hurt you know!"

This got his attention and he listened to the girl. He reached for her in the darkness finding her stomach she put her hands over his and crawled back on top of him.

She took in a deep breath trying to calm herself and kissed him hard. He shook beneath her in anticipation and she could feel him fighting to keep his hands off of her. "I'll forgive you this time, but after tonight we need to wait a few days so I can heal a little bit. Can you handle that?"

She could hear his head nod against the pillow and placed her hands on his shoulders running them down his body stopping just below his upper thighs then trailed them back up to his cock. Her body followed and she licked up his swollen shaft causing him to twitch his hips.

He felt her lips slide over his painful hardness. It felt just as good as being inside of her. Her tongue licked up and down with the movement of her mouth causing the pressure to build up inside him faster than before. His hips started to rise and fall in motion with her.

She pushed his hips down onto the bed and began furiously licking the underside of his shaft. Gazing up in the direction of his erratic breathing she heard his hands grip the head board.

He was so close to release, the pressure building up inside of him was unbearable. Her tongue kept up its torture and he came in her mouth. The pleasure of release made his grip on the headboard tighter causing a splintering sound. He had broken a piece of it off into his hand. The girl took him all the way into her mouth and gave him one last hard suck before sitting up and swallowing hard.

"What did you break?" She asked as she put his softened manhood back into his pants zipping him up. She heard something hit the floor and felt him sit up in bed and reach for the nightstand.

He put his mask back on and pulled the girl close to him. He didn't want her to turn the light back on. "What are you doing?" She rested her head on his chest and pulled his arm over her. Staring blankly into the darkness he wondered how many days she'd make him wait to do that again.

She liked lying in his arms. She felt safe with him, despite the fact he could easily crush her if she upset him. But he seemed to want to keep her alive even if it was just so he had someone to play with. Her insides still hurt and she was sure she would be even worse off in the morning. She let her eyes close and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	17. Interruption

Jason was rather restless the next couple of days. The first night he slept in the same bed as the girl without a problem. The second night he tried kissing her after she had turned the lights off and ended up getting a knee in the groin. He slept in his own room the next few nights.

During the day the girl spent most of her time on the computer while he would play with her skin until she got annoyed with him and he'd go back to the lake until the sun went down and come home and eat dinner with her. She would constantly nag him if he came home dirty or soaked from the rain until he would change into clean clothes.

He had managed to set up several traps in the woods near the house and a few trip lines. The bells to them were on the wall by the back door.

The girl's bruises were now a yellowish brown color and she had taken her stitches out the night before leaving a curved scar on her face. She was washing dishes after dinner and Jason was bored of watching her. Wanting to get her attention he placed a hand on the back of her neck and she dropped the dish she was cleaning back into the sink.

He was surprised when the girl whirled around and pushed him hard up against the counter. She looked up at him with the lustful look in her eyes he'd been longing for all week.

She had been on edge around him all week but she couldn't hold herself back any longer. She just wanted to feel him inside of her again. Pulling herself closer to him she rubbed up against him and slipped her fingers into the top of his pants and began pulling him towards the hallway to her room. Just before she got to her door, one of the bells he put up by the back door jingled loudly.

His hand instantly drew his machete and he jerked the girl's hand off of his pants and headed straight for the door. "You have got to fucking kidding me! Whatever it is you can kill it later! Get back here!" The girl screamed after him but he ignored her and shut the door behind him.

Lisa stood there with her mouth agape staring at the door. She screamed and kicked it leaving a small dent where her boot had hit it. "What the hell?" She went down the hall and collapsed onto her bed frustrated. Sitting up she pulled the trunk out from beneath her bed and took a dagger out just in case she needed it.

Of course when she finally decides to do something with him someone interrupts them. Once she was over her frustration she realized that who or whatever tripped his line must've been rather close to the house. She put her jacket on and tucked the dagger into one of her boots.

Before she went out the back door she replaced the batteries in her flashlight. She was annoyed that he left her there all by herself. He'd been leaving her home alone during the day but that was different. She heard footsteps in the trees in front of her. "Jason?" She shined her flashlight into the trees finding nothing.

She wanted to go into the forest and find him but knew that that probably wasn't the best idea. Turning back towards the house she heard a gun shot not too far into the woods. "What the hell was that?" She slowly turned back towards the trees and without thinking ran into the forest. There was another shot then another.

Jason held a man dressed in all camo by the throat until his body fell limp and dropped him to the ground. He could hear the girl calling for him not too far away. Taking a step towards the girl's screaming pain shot through his leg. In his anger to kill the bad man, he forgot about the bear trap the man had thrown at him that was biting at his leg.

The beam of the girl's flashlight hit him and she ran up to him out of breath. "What happened?" She breathed looking down at the man's lifeless body then at his leg. "Are you ok?" The girl was about to reach for his leg and he grabbed her by the wrist and led her to the other side of him before prying the trap off his leg himself and set it on the ground.

The girl ran her hands over the fresh bullet holes in his chest. He could barely feel them, he'd been shot and stabbed so many times before it barely fazed him. Her face was filled with panic and he mused at her for a moment as she lifted up his shirt to see that he was barely bleeding. Then she got down on one knee and examined his leg with her flashlight in her mouth.

"We need to get you home _now_." She stood up her heart beating loudly in her ears. It upset her to see him injured and she couldn't understand why he wasn't buckled over in pain. He shrugged at her and grabbed the man's dead body by the foot and started to drag it behind him. He barely had a limp to his walk.

"Aren't you in pain?" He shook his head and kept walking towards the house. "Is he the only one?" He shrugged. "Well then I think there's one closer to the house. I thought I heard someone in the trees."

It was strange to him that the girl was worried about a few small flesh wounds on him. She kept looking down at his leg while they walked. He soon remembered back to what he was doing before the man had snuck up on him and thrown the bear trap at him.

When he first came outside he walked through the woods checking all his traps and found that they had all been set off but nothing was caught in them. This worried him that someone was possibly trying to set a trap for him.

She couldn't get over how immune he seemed to his pain. Running her flashlight over the man he dragged behind him she noticed he was wearing hunting gear. "I think this guy was trying to capture you." His head turned in her direction and tilted to one side. "He's in hunting gear. That means there's got to be more of them. Somewhere..." She walked closer to Jason.

There was a loud snapping of a tree branch in front of him and he stopped in his tracks and the girl shined her flashlight in front of them. "See I told you." A teenage boy scrambled to his feet wearing the same outfit as the man he dragged behind him. He hastily pulled a gun from his side and aimed it at Jason. "Don't move any closer. I'll shoot."

 _Punish him Jason he's a bad boy! He'll hurt you and your good girl!_ Mother screamed and he readied his machete and dropped the body pushing the girl behind him. The boy struggled to hold the gun straight and ended up dropping it. Jason closed the distance between them.

"Don't kill him yet!" The girl screamed as he raised his machete above the boy. Unsure of why he was obeying the girl he grabbed the boy by the throat cutting his screams short. The girl stepped forward and Jason eyed her curiously.

"Who is this?" She shined her flashlight over the dead body on the ground. The boy whimpered. "D-Dad? You killed my dad?"

"How many more of you are there?" The girl demanded. "Just m-me and my D-Dad. It was just for fun, w-we didn't think we'd actually find h-him." The boy motioned to Jason. "Well that didn't turn out so well for you now did it..." She gave Jason an evil look and in one quick motion he sliced the boy in half. _That's my good boy_... Mother whispered.

The girl picked up the boys gun and pocketed it along with the other man's gun. They dragged the bodies back to the house throwing them in the fire pit and lit them ablaze before going inside.

The girl went into her bedroom and Jason followed anxiously. She went into the closet and came back out with the tub of medical supplies. As she rummaged through it he realized it was for him. He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him shaking his head. "Well at least let me take the bullets out."

She found a long pair of medical tweezers and made him sit on the bed. He seemed impatient and irate. She knew why and almost laughed. "Now hold still."

He barely bled when she pulled the bullets out. When she was done he got to his feet and watched her put the tub away in the closet. She walked past him and was about to go into the bathroom when he grabbed her and slammed her into the wall.

She glared at him. "Can I at least take a shower first?" He shook his head placing his hands on either side of her face. His fingers ran behind her ears, down her neck, and stopped at her breasts. A wave of heat shuttered through her body and she could feel the tightness in her stomach increase.

He could see the hungering look from before return to her eyes. She wrapped a leg around him and brushed hard up against him. All his animal instincts instantly took over. After holding back for as much as he had the past week he lost control. There was a noise of fabric being ripped and he looked down to see he had ripped the girl's bra and shirt clean off.

He explored her exposed breasts and she worked her shoes and pants off as his hands played over her stomach. Quicker than she could blink she had been thrown violently onto the bed. She let out a whoosh of air and looked up to see Jason standing in just his pants and mask. He flipped the light switch by the door leaving them in blinding darkness.

She could hear him remove his pants then before she could react he was upon her. They were skin on skin the warmth from his body was overwhelming after not feeling it for a few days. Her breathing became uneven and her ears rang. After a moment his twisted lips met with hers.

He crushed his face to hers, their tongues moved furiously together. One hand trailed down her soft flesh and ripped her wet panties off. She moaned and thrust her body into his wrapping her legs around him. Her wetness brushed up against his throbbing hardness causing the pressure in him to rise. Pulling away from their kiss he attempted to catch his breath. She thrust up against him harder.

"Jason, please..." She begged running her hands down his thick muscular neck and back up to his face pulling him into another kiss. Her body ached for him to be inside of her. As he pulled away from the kiss she sucked hard on his tongue.

His hands instantly found her hips and clutched onto them with bruising strength as he drove his hardness into her. She was so wet and warm and tight, the sensation of being back inside of her was enough to cause him let out a groan. The girl screamed and trembled beneath him scratching down his arms.

A silent tear streamed down her face. It hurt so good. She was sure he had ripped something inside of her, but the pleasure of his hardness filling her overpowered the pain. He began to pound furiously in and out of her. She grabbed the sheets beneath her in handfuls to keep her head from impacting the headboard. If he kept this up their fun would be over sooner than she wanted.

"Slow down!" The girls legs wrapped tightly around him holding him still. He didn't want to stop he wanted his release, but obeyed in case she became angry with him and decided to hit him in the groin again. He began again as slow as his body would allow him.

"Not _that_ slow." She was getting annoyed. Instructing him during sex seemed almost pointless, he was obviously too animalistic in nature. It was something she'd have to work hard to fix if it was even possible. He seemed to listen to her for the most part, but knew that he most likely did because he feared getting hit in the balls again.

His speed slightly picked up and the girl shifted her body angling his cock causing the tension in his body to build faster. "Harder..." The girl pleaded and he obeyed thrusting into her as hard as he could. She gasped beneath him and her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him into a kiss.

She was so close to cuming and she could tell he was too. Wanting to enjoy it longer she removed her legs from around hips and pushed on his upper thighs with her feet. His thrusts ceased almost instantly and his hands released her. She painfully sat up and walked on her knees to him, stopping close enough to feel the heat irradiating off of his skin.

He could feel her warm labored breath on his neck. He wondered what he had done wrong that made her stop him, she wasn't screaming or crying so he knew he hadn't hurt her.

Her hand ran up his shoulder and rested behind his head. "Now..." She pulled him closer. "It's _my_ turn to play with _you_." She whispered seductively into his ear sending a shiver down his spine.


	18. Needed

His hips twitched as she slowly wrapped her hand around his throbbing hardness and gave it a light squeeze. She ran both her hands slowly over his chest running her fingertips over each of his scars. He struggled to stay still as each stroke sent an electric shock through him. He took in deep breaths fighting the urge to pin her back down and pound away at her tight wetness.

Her hands lightly trailed up his neck as she positioned herself to where his painfully erect cock was between her legs barely touching her inner thighs. His whole body was on sensory overload from her stimulating touches and the sound of her uneven breathing, he didn't think he could get any more aroused than he was in that moment. Both her hands disappeared from his face and there was a sudden smacking noise and he felt a sharp slap on his ass. That sent an amazing sensation through his body. She had never touched him there before nor had he touched her there either. Curious he mimicked her giving her a hard smack as well.

She gasped in surprise and smiled to herself. She wiggled her hips causing his hardness to hit between her thighs. He grunted and she could hear the sheets beneath him rip. His hand searched up her leg to her inner thigh. He inserted two fingers into her slick opening. She took a sharp intake of breath as he began to work them around inside of her.

He knew the only way to get her to stop his torture was to torture her back. As he continued to work his fingers inside of her he grabbed her ass hard and massaged one of her breasts. After a moment or two of this she pulled his hand out of her breathing erratically she dug her nails into his arms and pulled him into a long passionate kiss. Licking the blood from his cracked lips he pushed her back down onto the sheets and her wetness enveloped his hardness once again.

She knew there was no stopping his this time, it didn't matter she was so close to cuming she couldn't withstand waiting any longer. As he pounded into her she rubbed her clit finally bringing herself to climax.

"Jason... don't stop... harder!" The girl screamed and he could feel her clench around his hardness bringing him closer to his release. He held himself steady on the girl's shoulders and buried his face in her neck. She twitched and writhed beneath him. "Cum for me, cum for me Jason." She whispered seductively into his ear. A few more hard thrusts and his warm seed filled the girl. Cuming in her after all the torture and stimulation was a million times better than when she used her mouth on him. He bit her hard on the neck and she moaned in response. As he finished his last thrust into her he heard a loud pop come from beneath him and the girl shrieked in pain.

He quickly rolled off the girl and laid next to her catching his breath. "Holy shit you broke me! Get up! Turn the fucking light on! What did you do to me?!" He felt her foot kick him and he fumbled around in the dark to find his mask on the floor next to his pants. After replacing his mask he found the light switch and squinted in the light as he put his pants back on. Once his eyes were adjusted to the light he examined the girl. She had pulled the sheet over her, but seemed fine except for her shoulder looked slightly out of place.

Tears were streaming down her face as she stared up at him. He cocked his head to one side and lifted her arm. She screamed loudly. "Don't fucking touch it! It's my shoulder isn't it?" He nodded. "You dislocated my shoulder!" She began taking in long deeps breaths.

"Help me sit up." She reached her good arm out to him. She scooted to the edge of the bed next to him. "I need you to pop my shoulder back into place. This is very very important, if you don't do it right you can screw up my whole arm. Give me your hand."

He placed his hand in hers and she lightly rested it on her dislocated shoulder. "Ok when I tell you to you need to push it up and in. But you need to do it _slowly_. You understand?" He nodded and she got to her feet letting the sheet fall to the floor. She leaned against the wall in the corner of the room by the nightstand to hold herself steady and Jason followed. "Ok now start pushing it up." He used both his hands one an inch below her shoulder and the other on her elbow. She winced in pain as he moved it up millimeter by millimeter. "Now pop it _in_ really fast." With a quick motion there was a loud pop and she screamed sliding to the floor in pain.

Jason stood over her unsure of what to do besides stare at her nakedness. She flexed her hand then her elbow then her shoulder. "I'll be fine, the muscles in my shoulder are going to hurt like hell for awhile but you fixed it. Thanks. Now help me up my legs feel like limp noodles from you incessant grinding and pounding." He almost smirked beneath his mask as he pulled her to her feet. "I don't know about you but I'm going to take a shower. You could join me if you want." She smiled at him.

Shower together? The idea intrigued him. He would be able to see her naked more that way since the lights were always off when she was naked. He tilted his head to one side as she turned the bathroom light on. She looked back at him and rolled her eyes at him. "Don't worry I won't make you take your mask off." He huffed at her remark. Would she ever let it go?

She examined the bite mark Jason left on her neck and winced as she touched it. She turned and glared at him. "Ok next time don't use me as support. I don't care if you reduce the headboard to splinters! Unlike you, I am fragile and I feel pain." As she turned on the shower she could feel Jason standing right behind her. "You know if you keep doing the creepy standing behind me thing I'm seriously going to put a fricken bell on you."

The girl stepped into the shower and turned to him. "Well are you getting in or are you just going to stand there and stare at me the whole time?" He removed his pants and joined her in the shower. He stood out of reach of the water and watched the girl clean herself. He liked the way the water played on her skin. She held a soap filled purple sponge out to him he shook his head. "Oh come on. When was the last time you even used soap?" He shrugged. "Yeah, get your ass over here." She attempted to pull him by the wrist into the water. He didn't really want to get clean he was really just there for the view.

"Fine." She smiled to herself as she began scrubbing him starting from his feet and working her way up. He stood still the entire time. She stopped at his neck and turned to rinse the sponge off. "Are you just going to just stand there or do I have to rinse you off myself?"

He finally took a step into the water. She rolled her eyes at him and pulled him by the arm further into the water. He looked down at himself as all the suds and dirt washed off of his skin and swirled down the drain. The girl placed her hands on his chest and she ran her fingers over his bullet wounds. Looking down at her he saw something in her eyes he hadn't seen before. He didn't know exactly what word best described the emotion he saw in her but he knew it well. The fear of loosing someone, a feeling he had known well.

"When I heard those gun shots earlier before I got to you, I thought you might me hurt or even dead... I was so relieved when I saw you. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you, after my Mom died I didn't have anyone, so I settled for those shitty excuses for friends, then you found me. I know what we share isn't anywhere near a practical relationship, but it's better than the ones I've had before. Without you I have nothing..." She rested her head on his chest letting the water run over the both of them.

He wasn't sure how to react to her words and wondered if there was a second meaning behind them. He wrapped his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her and she turned her face up to him and stood on her toes kissing his mask. She reached and turned the water off and stepped out of the shower.

She dried herself the best her sore shoulder would allow her to ignoring Jason's eyes watching her every movement. He stood a foot away from her dripping wet. She grabbed the other towel off the rack and held it out to him, instead of taking it he stared at it. "Here. You need to dry off." He finally took it after staring blankly back at her for a moment.

He never dried himself off after washing up before, he saw no point in it, but he mimicked what the girl had done before him and retrieved his pants off the floor. "Give me those." She snatched them from his hands before he could put them on. "Go put some clean clothes on. You've been wearing those for the past three days!" Getting annoyed with her he went into his room and put on some clean clothes.

She gathered up all the dirty clothes scattered throughout her room and threw them into the hamper after putting on a clean pair of underwear and a long nightshirt. With her good arm she dragged the full hamper down the hall and started a load of wash. She wandered into the kitchen and wrapped an ice pack in a hand towel and returned to her room. Jason was sitting on his side of the bed. He was in a dark blue pair of jeans and a white t-shirt that bulged over his arm muscles.

The girl turned the light off leaving them in the dark. He felt her sit on the bed and lay down next to him. He laid on top of the sheets and heard the girl exhale loudly.

"Come here." She felt around in the darkness and brought his arm around her. He scooted closer to her and ran his fingers run through her hair. Once the ice pack on her shoulder soothed her aching shoulder she drifted into sleep.


	19. Jealousy

Lisa awoke the next morning to a rough nudge in her side. She opened her eyes to find Jason looming over her. Groaning she pulled the sheets over her head and rolled in the opposite direction. The sheet was instantly ripped off of her. "Ok, ok, I'm up." She sat up and rubbed her tender neck where he had bit her then rubbed her sore shoulder. "You are going to be the death of me. You really need to learn to be gentler during sex." She let out another groan as she got to her feet.

He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. He shook her and pointed to the empty cabinets that were left open. They were out of food. "What?... Oh crap, I'll order some groceries to be brought up." The girl opened the fridge and peeked inside. She opened a water bottle and drank half of it. He followed her back into her room and watched her pull a small object out of her nightstand.

She dialed the store in town and gave them a list of things to be brought up and she read them her debit card information and gave them directions to her house. She threw the phone on the pillow on the bed. Jason was sitting next to her on the bed admiring the bite mark he had left on her neck.

He lightly ran his finger over his teeth marks that were perfectly imbedded into her skin. The girl's hand ran along the scratch marks on his arms she had left the night before. She sighed. "I suppose I'll get dressed now." Removing her shirt she revealed her naked breasts. Jason reached for them and to his surprise she didn't stop him. His index finger traced her pink nipple.

"I wonder... would you be able to control yourself if I kissed you right now?" His head tilted to one side in response. "I mean control yourself sexually?" Thinking about it for a moment he shrugged. He liked kissing her, but was unsure if it would cause him to want her again. "Take your mask off. I promise I won't look." He shook his head. "Please I just want to kiss you." She pleaded and he still shook his head.

"Why don't you trust me?" She was angry with him now and pulled his hand from her chest leaving him on the bed as she put on a socks and a bra. He stood and followed her into the closet. "What do _you_ want?" She asked coldly pulling a shirt off the hanger and pulling it over her head. He stormed out of the closet and she could hear the him slam the door that led out back from her room.

What was wrong with this girl? She had said that she didn't care if she didn't see his face, yet she still demanded him to take his mask off time and time again. Hadn't she said the night before that she was nothing without him? What was she doing to him? He cared that she was angry with him and it upset him. He didn't like this girl having power over him. Trying to take his mind off the matter he began resetting all his traps that had been set off and headed towards the lake.

Lisa closed her laptop relieved she had finally finished editing the annoyingly cliché vampire novel that was assigned to her. Looking at the clock she wondered when Jason was coming back. He was always so touchy about letting her see his face and it had made her wonder what had made him so afraid to let her see it. What was the worse thing that could happen? She knew he was deformed, she'd been with some pretty disgusting guys after her Mother died. Her friends made it hard to get any other kind of guy with their constant demeaning words they spat at her around other people to make her feel worthless.

There had to be a way to get him to willingly show him her face. It hurt to know that he didn't trust her enough to just let her see it and make things so much easier between them. She heard her phone ring in her room and she ran down the hall to get it.

It was Mrs. Mais from the store telling her that her son was on his way up to drop off her groceries. She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She was not in the mood to think up some lame excuse for her scar and bruises on her arms. After covering her scar up with makeup she found a collared that covered the bite mark on her neck along with her bruised arms.

While she waited she folded her clean clothes from the wash and made her bed. As she put Jason's clothes away in his closet she began to tidy up his room. She came across the pictures of his Mother she had given him laying out on the nightstand.

She went to the closet at the end of the hall and pulled a small box of picture frames out. Picking two she put the box back in its place and returned to Jason's room. As she set the framed pictures on the nightstand she heard a car pull up to the house. She sighed and went to the front door. When she opened the door she was greeted by a young blonde boy raising his hand to knock.

"Oh, hi." He lowered his hand. "You must be Lisa... I'm Cody. My Mom and Dad own the store in town and they sent me to deliver your groceries." He nervously looked Lisa up and down. He was only a few inches taller than her wearing a blue and gray button down shirt with blue jeans. He couldn't of been any older than twenty. "I know your Mom called me and let me know you were on your way."

"Oh..." He blushed. "You want help bringing them all in? You sure ordered a lot."

"Yeah sure." She followed him to the white van parked in the driveway.

Jason could hear voices inside the house. Who was there with his girl? He went around to the side of the house to see a car he hadn't seen before parked in the driveway. A young boy pulled several bags from the car soon followed by the girl. He relaxed a bit remembering she had said someone was going to bring food to the house, but didn't move his hand away from his machete at his side.

After the boy closed the door to the car indicating they were done he moved to the kitchen window to watch. The boy stood awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen watching the girl put things away in the fridge.

"You have a really nice house. Do you live here all by yourself?" Lisa thought about best way to answer that question as she threw some steaks onto the counter for later. "For the most part."

"I was just wondering... you bought enough food to feed more than one person."

She was already getting annoyed with his questioning. "You know you don't have to stay. I'm sure your Mom is waiting for you to get back." He looked at the clock and frowned. "Yeah she is..."

"Ok then, I'll walk you to the door..." She grabbed the boy by the shoulders and led him to the front door eager to be rid of him. "Alright well thanks for helping me bring everything in." She dug around in her pocket and handed him a five-dollar bill. "Oh, thanks, no one ever remembers to tip anymore..." He smiled at her. Opening the door she practically shoved him outside. "It's the least I could do. Bye." She turned ready to close the door when he turned to her.

"Don't you ever get lonely out here all by yourself?" Jason stood in the hallway watching the boy's hopeless attempt to stay longer. His grip tightened on his machete as he watched the girl's reaction. Her eyes narrowed at the boy and she shook her head. "No I get by just fine. I'm used to it."

The boy looked slightly discouraged. "Oh well if you ever want any company you can just call the store and ask for me..." He nervously put his hands into his pockets. Jason was furious and for the first time he wanted to kill someone and Mother's voice wasn't there to push him to do so. Standing in the dark hallway his grip on the machete tightened causing his knuckles to turn white. He stood ready to slay the boy the moment Mother affirmed it, but she stayed silent.

He hadn't seen the boy do anything bad but knew he was guilty of something, but he wasn't quite sure what or why he wanted to kill him in the first place. All he knew was he didn't want this boy around Lisa.

"Um... thanks... I'll keep that in mind." She faked a smile and watched him get into his car slamming the door shut as she locked it behind her. She leaned against the door for a moment and sighed as she heard his van leave the driveway. There was loud breathing coming from the hall and she turned on the hall light.

Jason was standing there with his machete in hand staring at the door. "He's gone now, you can relax..." He looked to her but still held his stance. She rolled her eyes and put her hand around his taking the machete out of his hand and setting it on the table.

"What's your problem?" He pointed to the door. "Well he's not here anymore. You can stop being in kill mode now." Looking down at the girl he wished he could put a word to the hostile feelings he had towards the boy. "Are you mad he was trying to flirt with me?" She teased. He barely nodded.

The girl giggled. " _You_ , Jason Voorhees, were jealous of _him_?" Jealous? Yes that was the word he was looking for. Loosening his stance he nodded. "Wow..." She placed her hands on his chest. "The fact that you care enough about me to even be jealous is just... amazing. I could kiss you right now, if only you'd let me..."

The girl smirked up at him waiting for a response. He did want to kiss her, over and over again and leave his mark on her. He wanted her to know that she was his and his alone. As gently and slowly as his body would allow he ran a hand up her arm. Trailing his fingers up her neck he stopped just beneath her chin tilting her face up towards his own causing her to stand on her toes.

Her breathing became labored and her eyes widened in surprise as if she anticipated what he was about to do. His breathing matched hers and without hesitation he took his mask off and pulled her into a hard passionate kiss before she had the time to react.


	20. Unmasked

When Jason finally released her from the kiss she took a step back and caught her breath before looking up at him. He quickly turned his face away from her. "Hey, look at me." He shook his head his back now facing her. She put her hand on his shoulder and he slowly turned to her covering the right side of his face with his hand.

The fire in him had vanished and now he was stuck facing the girl. She eyed his mask on the floor and before he could grab it she kicked it down the hall. As he turned to get it she grabbed onto his arm with both hands and pried it off his face. Again he turned his face away from her. He felt her hands on his face and gave in and let her see him.

Her eyes quickly searched his face. His right eye was whited out and set lower than the left. His nose twisted with his crooked mouth and the whole right side of his face looked as if it were melted his features drooping slightly. Holding his face in her hands she looked into his soft brown eye. "I don't care about this..." She stroked the right side of his face and he flinched. "I only care about this..." She pressed her lips to his then released his face.

He stared back at the girl astonished that she kissed him, kissed him after seeing his horrid face. She knew what he looked like now and she still wanted him. He blinked and the girl smiled up at him. She walked past him to retrieve his mask and handed it to him. He took it and as he watched the girl walk into the kitchen he put it back on. Just because she was ok with his face didn't mean he was.

She turned around at the sound of him entering the kitchen. She wasn't surprised to see that he had put his mask back on already. His face didn't bother her, but it wasn't the most pleasant thing to look at. It didn't really matter to her if he liked to keep it covered most of the time, the fact that he had even allowed her see it was enough for her.

He watched as the girl in buttoned her long sleeved collared shirt and throw it over a chair at the table. The new dark bruises on her shoulders were identical to the shape of his hands and blended into her fading yellow fading ones. "Are you hungry?" He nodded, remembering he hadn't eaten since the night before.

She made them steak for their early dinner and for once he ate at the table with her. She barely looked up at him while he ate knowing he was still slightly uncomfortable being unmasked around her.

After she had finished the dishes she wiped the makeup off of her face with a dish towel. Jason cocked his head to one side as he ran his finger over her scar. She smiled at him and leaned into his hand.

He eyed the teeth marks he'd left on her neck wanting to leave more of his mark on her making her his forever, but his thoughts were cut short by a knock on the front door. His head instantly snapped in its direction soon followed by his body.

"Jason no!" The girl ran in front of him as he made his way to the door. He was getting sick of visitors, he wanted the girl to himself and needed to dispatch of whomever was waiting on the other side of the door as quickly as possible.

His good eye narrowed at her. There was another knock. "Hello? Is anybody home?" A boys voice asked behind the door. "Don't move." She ordered and he glared back at her.

Slightly cracking the door she was greeted by two burly boys no older than she was. She hid the right side of her face with the doorframe. "Can I help you?" She asked noticing their truck parked in her driveway with two girls sitting in the back seat. "Um yeah we were wondering if we could like leave our truck here while we camp in the woods nearby." Said the blonde one. "Yeah 'cause we don't want anything to happen to it. Would that be cool?" The other one asked. She fought to keep herself from laughing at the thought that they would soon be dead by Jason's hand. "Yeah that'd be _cool_." She mocked. "You better not camp near my house and keep me up all night. Or else something _will_ happen to your truck."

"Oh sweet thanks girl. I'm Kamren by the way." He winked at her and held his hand out to her. "Lisa." She replied unenthusiastically. He smiled at her and shook her hand before going back to his truck. "So uhh is it ok where it's parked now? We'll move it if you want." The blonde asked. "No it's fine. I'm not going anywhere. Have fun. Try not to get slaughtered." She smirked. "Oh yeah I heard those stupid stories from the people in town... Don't know how to repay you for this, but hey if you wanna come party with us once we get camp set up you're totally welcome."

"Um... thanks. I'll think about it." She was becoming impatient, luckily one of the girls shouted from the truck at him. "Derek get your ass over here! I'm not carrying your heavy ass back pack!" He turned and headed back to the truck and shouted over his shoulder. "Hey thanks again!" She slammed the door shut.

"Ugh! I hate guys like that! Fucking called me girl, winking at me." Jason was confused by her reaction and stared at her tilting his head to one side wondering why she was suddenly so angry. She took a deep breath and turned to him. "Sorry... I can't stand stupid jock heads." He continued to stare blankly back at her. "Guys like them..." He followed her into her room.

She sat on the bed and put her boots on. "So what's the plan? Stalk them for awhile them kill them once they start having fun?" He shrugged. "Well I was invited to go and _party_ with them." She winked at him as she slid a knife into each boot smiling evilly.

As the girl retrieved her over shirt from the kitchen he went out into the shed and his eyes rested on the large sludge hammer. When he came out of the shed the girl looked to him then to the hammer and back to him again and her eyes lit up. "I want to see you kill someone with _that_." She pointed to the hammer. He nodded, of course he was going to kill with it, why else would he have it out?

As they walked through the trees the girl stayed close to him occasionally hanging onto his jacket. He noticed the odd way she kept staring at him and eyeing the hammer and ignored it as he focused searching for any sign of the campers.

Lisa couldn't pry her eyes off of the sludge hammer he held in his hands. In all her years with her horrible friends she had always fantasized on ways to harm or kill them and her favorite implement of torture in her fantasies was a sludge hammer. Seeing him wield it was more than breathtaking. The one man that could drive her completely insane in all the right ways was walking next to her carrying the one weapon she had always wanted to see used on someone. She fought back the urge to grab him by his manhood and take him right there in the middle of the forest.

He finally spotted their camp sight and stopped causing the girl to bump into him. She glared up at him and he pointed to the dim light of their campfire. "Oh... ok well you go and do whatever it is that you do, I'm going to go and say hello." He grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her towards him and stared into her eyes not wanting her to be around the two boys. "Jason, I'll be fine. I can handle myself." He ran his thumb over the scar on her face. "I know that you'll step in and kill them if things get outta hand. I trust you. Now go be creepy and stalk around in the bushes or whatever it is that you do." She took his hand in hers and kissed it before skipping towards the campers that were roasting marshmallows.

"Hi, guys!" Lisa called walking into the clearing. The four of them were sitting around the campfire eating their burned marshmallows. They had two tents set up one on either side of the clearing obviously for privacy purposes. The two girls looked up at her with dirty looks then they looked to the two boys with anger in their eyes. "Hey you made it!" Derek smiled as he licked the sticky marshmallow from his fingers and Kamren nodded at her. As she walked closer to the camp fire all four of them started at her. "What?" She asked as their eyes all transfixed on her face. "Oh... my scar..." She ran her hand over it.

"What happened to you? Were you in some sort of freak accident?" The dirty blonde asked nastily. "Actually..." She smiled to herself as she sat on a rock between the two boys. "I was almost raped. But someone saved me just in time." The girl's expressions changed into masks of horror. "You... were almost raped! Where and by who?" She knew she had them reeled in now and decided to have fun with her story. What did it matter if they knew some of the truth? They would be dead by sun up anyways.

"It happened at my house. About two weeks ago." The two girls gasped and sat closer to their men. "After going into town two guys followed me home and they tied me up and I tried to fight back only getting a knife to the face. I managed to hit them both in the crotch and ran as fast as I could."

"So who saved you?" Kamren asked curious. "Well one of them caught up with me and pinned me down, but before he could get into my pants his head was severed from his body by a machete..."

"Oh come on not you too..." Derek cut her short. "I'm sick of hearing these lame ass Jason stories. I had to hear them the whole time we were in town. You're all obsessed." Kamren joined in, "Ha yeah what's up with that and the whole stupid camp blood thing?"

Lisa was getting annoyed and glared at the two boys angrily. "You guys I don't think she's lying... why would someone lie about getting sexually attacked?" The brunette asked. "Oh whatever Tasha. She probably just wants attention." The blonde snorted.

"Oh really now? Just so you know if I wanted attention I wouldn't of purposely moved into the middle of the woods all by myself." She turned to Derek. "And just for the record Jason is _real_ and Camp Crystal Lake is only a ten minute walk from here. My Mom worked at the camp as a nurse and she actually knew Jason and his Mother. I assure you he's still alive and if it wasn't for him I'd be dead right now." She was furious now and saw Jason watching her in the trees out of the corner of her eye.

He was amused at how defensive she was of him, even to complete strangers that she knew would soon be dead. Mother's voice hadn't spoken up yet to kill the campers, but he was furious with the blonde one that was treating his girl like she was a freak wanting to tear her limb from limb with his bare hands.

The blonde one rolled her eyes at Lisa. "Of course Derek, you invite the weird girl to hang out with us... typical... come on Tasha, let's go to bed." She grabbed her friend by the arm and hauled her into the furthest tent. "Nikki come on lighten up..." Derek called after her and she gave him a dirty look before zipping her tent closed.

"Great now they're both pissed at us..." Kamren whined. "Oh shut up and have some beers you'll get over it." He reached into the nearby cooler and tossed one to him. "I suppose you're right." He winked at Lisa.

She was glad the bitchy girl was gone but now she was alone with the two boys. Derek offered her a beer. "Um I'll pass... I don't drink."

"Oh come on get drunk with us." Kamren put his arm around her shoulder. She quickly shrugged his arm off of her. "No thanks, I don't feel like walking home in the dark drunk. But I will have a few marshmallows." She picked up a stick and Derek handed her the bag as he gulped down his first beer.

Jason had finally pried his eyes away from the boys and his girl to go after the girls that were in their tent opposite side of the clearing from them. There was no light coming from their tent but he could hear noises coming from the two girls. He could see through their half opened screen of a window facing away from the campsite. One of the girls had her head between the others legs. It was a position he'd seen before, his girl had even done it to him, but he'd never seen it done on a girl before. He watched them for a few moments in curiosity, until Mother's voice screamed in his ear. _Kill the naughty girls Jason. Kill them for Mommy! Girls like them let my special boy drown! Punish them!_

Looking over to the campfire he saw that his girl and the boys were gone. When did they leave? He'd have to find them once he disposed of the girls.

"So like is this place haunted or something." Kamren ran his hand along the outer wall of one of the cabins while Derek hung on him. "No it's not haunted, but a lot of people have disappeared around here." Lisa lead the way through the dark camp with the single beam of her flashlight.

"Let me guess Jason killed them all." Derek waved his half empty can in the air almost hitting Kamren in the head. "Ok dude walk on your own now I'm about to fall over with ya." He steadied himself and wandered closer to Lisa. He almost tripped on his own feet and reached a hand onto Lisa's shoulder to catch himself. "Ow! You mother fucker!" He had hit the shoulder she had dislocated the night before. She instinctively turned and kicked him hard in the balls and he fell to the ground hunched over and vomited.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Kamren stood beside Derek and put his hand on his shoulder to check on him. "Sorry, I dislocated my shoulder the other night and it's still really sore."

"How in the hell did you manage to do that?" He pulled Derek to his feet. "It's a long story..." She searched the darkness around them for some sign of Jason finding none. It was a moonless night making it difficult to see anything beyond the beam of her flashlight. Derek sat on the ground and looked up at them. "Can we go back now? This is boring." He whined holding his crotch.

"Not yet." Kamren smiled at Lisa making her uneasy. She knew what he was thinking and as he got closer to her she had the sudden urge to kick him as well. Derek frowned up at him but didn't say anything. "So you ever get lonely living up here all by yourself?" He asked inching closer to her and placing his hand on her bad shoulder and began massaging it. It felt good but it made her uncomfortable and she leaned away from him.

"Why don't you take that shirt off I could give you a _full_ back massage." He winked at her. If he saw all her bruises he'd be sure to leave her alone so she played along. "Well if you insist." She smiled and handed him her flashlight before she took it off.

As he shined the light across her he gasped along with Derek who now stood beside him. "Who on earth did that to you?" She giggled and smiled at them. "My boyfriend. He's a little... _rough_ sometimes." Her hand stroked the bite mark on her neck.

"Well he shouldn't be allowed to touch you if that's what he does to you... you never mentioned a boyfriend before." Kamren attempted to reach out and touch the bruise on her shoulder and she took a step back. "Well you never asked now did you. You just assumed I was alone. That's not my fault."

"Wow Nikki was right you did invite a freak." Kamren began to laugh but was cut short when the large floodlights suddenly switched on and lit up the camp around them. "What the hell?" Derek gave Lisa a strange look and pointed behind her. As she saw Kamren's eyes open wide in fear she knew Jason was there. Derek took a few steps back and Kamren was completely frozen with fear unable to move.

Lisa turned to see Jason wielding the sludge hammer and she took a few steps back knowing what was to come next. "Dude run!" Derek screamed and turned towards the forest. Kamren finally made and attempt to move and grabbed Lisa by the arm dragging her along beside him and it caused Jason to speed up and grab him by the throat and throw him violently to the ground. She jumped back and watched as he raised the hammer over his head. "Lisa, Come on he's going to kill you!" Derek screamed at her.

Jason was furious, he had been watching them for a few moments and as soon as the boy had called her a freak and attempted to touch her he saw red. He brought the hammer down hard on the boy starting with his legs. Every time it impacted with the boy's body it made a sickening crack that could be heard over his loud shrieks. The boy was dead by the time he crushed his midsection but continued on as he looked up seeing the girl watching him in admiration as the other boy tried to drag her into the trees with him. He finally crushed his skull in with one final blow and looked up to see his girl had been dragged into the woods with the other bad boy.

"What the hell is wrong with you. Did you see what he did to Kamren?! Come on! We need to warn Nikki and Tasha!" Now that she could no longer see Jason she turned to face Derek with an evil smile on her face. He stared at her blankly for a moment then as she pulled a knife from her boot he bolted as fast as he could through the forest towards the fading campfire.

"No!" He screamed as she began to chase after him. She did her best to watch her step but something tightened around her ankle and pulled hard. She was dragged on her stomach then was suddenly suspended by her ankle leaving her head only a mere three feet from the ground. "Fuck! You've got to be kidding me I suppose it's better than getting stuck in a bear trap." She laughed at herself and she could feel the blood begin to rush to her head making her dizzy.

Her knife laid just out of reach on the ground beneath her. Looking up in the darkness she could make out that it wasn't rope around her ankle but a metal cable. "Oh great that is just fucking awesome..." She strained to reach for the knife in her other boot, which happened to be the one strung up, but her body was too weak and she was becoming light headed. Laughing at herself again she wondered how much sanity she had left and how long it would take her to lose the rest of it.

She was about to call for Jason when she saw Derek pick her knife up off of the ground. "He killed Nikki and Tasha! You knew he was going to come after us didn't you, didn't you?!" He grabbed her by the hair and held the knife up to her throat.


	21. I Want All Of You

Lisa winced then looked up at the trembling boy. "You don't have the guts to kill me." She taunted. 

"Yes I do!" He held the knife the blade barely grazing her throat and pulled her head back by her hair. Her arms dangled loosely her fingertips inches away from the ground. 

"Jason!" She screamed as she balled up her fist and punched the boy hard in the nuts with all the force she could muster.

He released her hair and dropped the knife buckling over in pain. She laughed as his head became level with hers and with a hand on either side of him bashed her head into his. Her head was already throbbing from being upside down and the impact gave her a headache. The boy fell onto his back. She moaned in pain and held her head and the cable around her ankle caused her to slowly rotate suspended in the air.

Jason's pace sped up when he heard the girl call for him again. Then he saw her dangling upside down by one of his own traps and the remaining camper was either dead or passed out on the ground near her. The girl caught sight of him. "Please get me down. This is extremely nauseating." She held her head and groaned as he wrapped an arm around her torso before quickly slicing through the cable with his machete.

He set her on her feet and looked her up and down making sure she was ok. "I'm fine." She slipped the remaining cable off of her ankle while eyeing the hammer on the ground beside him. Smiling up at him she picked it up in both her hands. He took a step back and watched her in amusement. The boy stirred and looked up at her in horror as she raised it over her head. He let out a ear splitting scream as she brought it down on his pelvis making the satisfying noise of bone shattering.

She brought the hammer down one last time crushing his chest causing his shrieks to cease. Leaning on the hammer she turned to Jason. "So now what? We gather up the bodies?" He nodded and grabbed the boys crushed body by the shirt and began to drag him in the direction of their campsite.

He had already thrown the other boys body in the pit in the cabin before coming to help the girl and dragged the two bad girls bodies to the campfire where the other boy was already burning. The girl was gathering up all their stuff pocketing a few things while throwing everything else into the smaller tent creating a large bag once she took the framing out of it. He took it from her and dragged it behind him.

They walked in silence back to the camp, the girl was skipping almost the whole way. He was curious as to why she was suddenly so bouncy. Once he had thrown the campers things in a corner with his other collections of various things the girl grabbed him, and with a force he didn't know she had, slammed him up against the wall.

He could feel the blood rushing to his groin as she slowly ran her hand up his leg. Her sudden onslaught on him was overwhelming, he wasn't expecting anything like this from her at least until they made it back to her house. His fingers dug into the dirt wall behind him as she lifted his shirt up and started kissing and licking his chest.

She couldn't wait any longer, she wanted him more than words could describe. She worked her boots off as she continued to torture him. Her own wetness increased as she heard him let out a soft moan as she ran her tongue and lips over every scar on his chest.

He pushed the girl away for a moment so he could catch his breath and quickly removed his shirt and jacket. She came back at him and lightly ran her fingers across his waistline just above his pants. He still wanted to try on her what he had seen the two bad girls do in their tent earlier and stopped her as she started to undo his pants.

"Jason please..." She begged confused as to why he would stop her. He picked her up and set her on the edge of his bed. She eyed him curiously as he pushed her down onto the worn mattress. His fingers quickly undid her pants and pulled them and her underwear off in one quick motion and threw them against the wall. When he got down on his knees between her legs she gasped guessing at what he was about to perform.

He lifted his mask but didn't take it off all the way revealing only his twisted lips. The girl began to breath harder as he licked her wet folds for the first time. Her sweet scent filled his nose and she tasted just as good as she smelled. He heard her gasp as he licked up all her juices.

As he continued her mind raced. _How? How does he know what he's doing? He must've seen someone else do this before. He is just so... oh god he's good!_

"How..." He cut her short when he inserted a finger into her causing her to moan and arch her back. His tongue discovered a small nub that made the girl grab onto the sheets beneath her. He experimentally licked and sucked on it making her squirm beneath him and call out his name. Holding her down with his free hand he continued until she came causing more of her sweet juices to flow out of her. Her scent was intoxicating causing the heat within him to rise making his pants feel rather constricting.

As he lapped up her juices she sat up and ripped his mask the rest of the way off throwing it across the room. Digging her nails into his arms she pulled him up to her and kissed him tasting herself on his lips.

He was surprised at how gently she was kissing him but enjoyed it just the same. Her hands worked his pants down to his thighs freeing his hardened cock. When she pulled away from him he stood and began to further take his pants off but stopped when the girl took his hardness in both her hands gently pulling him closer. She slowly slid it's length into her mouth and began sucking and licking the head. He let out a faint moan.

She wanted him to feel as good as he made her feel in everyway possible. One hand was lightly trailing his inner thighs while the other was gripping his muscular bottom for support as she took him all the way in then out of her mouth in a slow rhythmic motion. His hips began to move with her and she started to lick the sensitive underside of his shaft.

For once he was enjoying how slowly she was causing the pressure to rise within him and put his hand on her shoulder to slow her down when she began to pick up the pace. She obeyed and slowly licked up and down his entire length. After a few moments the pressure inside of him began to rise to its peak. Afraid to hurt the girl, remembering she wanted him to be more gentle, he clung onto a wooden beam on the ceiling above him for support.

She knew could tell he was close, but continued her slow torture. There was a loud noise of wood splintering above them and she looked up to see his massive hands snap the wooden beam he was using to steady himself into several pieces. As she took him completely into her mouth he came spilling his warm seed in her mouth while making animalistic noises above her. She swallowed hard and looked up at him.

He slowly lowered his arms down to his sides attempting to catch his breath and dropped the splintered pieces of wood to the ground. Looking down at the girl as she zipped him back up he almost smiled, but then suddenly remembered that he wasn't wearing his mask. Instinctively he covered the right side of his face with one of his hands and looked around for his mask.

She stood up on the bed making herself almost taller than him and removed his hand from his face. "Hey now what did I tell you? Don't hide from me." She pulled him into a kiss and he pulled away and turned his back to her. "Dammit Jason! Look at me!"

The anger in her voice surprised him and he slowly turned to face her and reluctantly removed his hand from his face. Her angry expression quickly dissolved into sadness and she reached a hand up to his deformed face. He couldn't understand why she would want to see his face yet alone touch his deformed features. Flinching at her touch he closed his eye as she traced the features on the left side of his face.

"You poor thing, they must've been so horrible to you..." Her fingertips traced his lips causing him to take in a deep breath. "It doesn't matter what _they_ think..." She began to trace the right side of his face giving special attention to every little detail. "All that matters now is that you're here with _me_..." The feel of her touch on his face was indescribable. He was almost sad when she finally pulled her hand away.

Opening his eye the girl was smiling sadly at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began placing light kisses on his face starting with his lips and working her way over to the deformed half of his face. He almost pulled away but found himself enjoying the all the attention she was giving the most hated part of himself.

She wanted him to know that she accepted _every_ part of him. Didn't want him to feel like he needed to hide himself from her anymore. As she slowly made her way back to his lips she was surprised when he wrapped a hand behind her head and pulled her into a gentle kiss. When he released her she opened her eyes to see a single tear leave his eye.

This girl had taken him and all his imperfectness and made him feel more loved and accepted than he thought possible. He was going to keep this girl and protect her forever. She was his good girl, a pretty porcelain doll that refused to shatter in his hands.

She could tell that she had gotten her message through to him and took him by the hand. "Lay with me." She urged and he sat on the bed next to her and she plopped down next to him causing the ancient bed frame to groan in protest. She wrapped herself in a sheet and laid with her back to the wall.

He laid on his back next to the girl and she huffed at him. "Come here." He turned onto his side to face her and she wrapped a leg around him and buried her face in his chest. Resting his chin on her head he could smell the delicious scent of her hair. She reached and pulled his arm over her. His hand began blindly tracing patterns on her back through the sheet. Closing his eyes he waited for sleep to take them.


	22. Different Nightmare

Lisa awoke the next morning alone. Looking around she found her clothes in a pile at the foot of the bed. She quickly got dressed and headed back for her house. When she got there she noticed that the truck the kids left in her driveway was gone. She found Jason sitting in his room staring at the picture of his Mother.

She sat next to him on the bed. "Hey. Are you hungry?" He shook his head. "Did you move the kids truck?" He nodded. "You can drive?" She tried to imagine him behind the wheel of the truck and he shrugged. "Ok... well I'm going to eat and do some work on the computer today." He just simply stared back at her unresponsive, but she could see something was bothering him. "Are you ok?"

He stared back at her wishing he could explain to her. Last night he had a nightmare, but it wasn't his usual nightmare about his Mother and the kids from camp, this time it was about the girl. In his nightmare the boy from the day before came by again and the girl kissed him and they left together and never came back. He knew the girl really liked him and even kissed his deformed face to reassure him, but that didn't mean that she wasn't capable of wanting someone else over him.

"Jason what's wrong?" She searched his eyes and he wished he could tell her. There was no way he could think of to show her so he pulled her close and hugged her tight. "Ok I need to breath." He released her.

She gave him a strange look and he pointed to him then to her. "Yes we're together and your point is?" He huffed obviously annoyed that he couldn't properly convey his message. "Whatever it is that you're so worried about stop worrying. I'm not going anywhere and I won't let anyone take you away from me." She stood and kissed him on the mask before heading into the kitchen.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on for him as he watched the girl work on her computer. There was an obnoxious noise coming from the girl's bedroom and she ran past him. The noise ceased and he followed her into her room to find her sitting on her bed talking on her cell phone. After a few minutes she hung up the phone. "Wow that was just sad..." She looked up at him and he cocked his head to one side.

"It was Cody, the boy that delivered the groceries yesterday. He was wondering if I'd go to the movies with him the next time I'm in town." She laughed and noticed he tensed up when she mentioned his name. "Don't worry I told him no if you were paying any attention, and besides I don't plan on going into town unless I _absolutely_ have to." He still stood staring back at her. She went up to him and ran her hand down his muscular arm and took his hand in hers and lightly kissed it.

This made him relax a little, but he continued to stare into the girl. "Oh come on, I can't believe you're still jealous of him! Why on earth would I want to be with a boy like him when I already have you? I'd be bored to death with him!" She smiled up at him. It made him feel better for the moment, but it barely diminished his fear of losing her to someone else. "What am I going to do with you? You freak out over the strangest things..." Her phone began to ring again and she let out an exasperated sigh before answering it.

"Hello?" There was a loud response he couldn't make out. "Um... who is this? Oh I'm sorry, Hi Aunt Lauren..." She started talking away. After a moment she put her hand over the phone. "I'm going to be awhile so why don't you go do something." She shooed him out of her room.

He stood in the hallway and was thankful that at least it wasn't that boy calling her again. His stomach grumbled and he decided to make himself some dinner. It took him a few tries to figure out how to work her stove since it was different than the one he used at the camp. When he was halfway through cooking the pork the girl joined him in the kitchen. "You know how to cook?" He nodded. Of course he knew how to cook how else would he have survived all these years on his own.

"You know most of the people in town when they tell stories about you they never mention how smart you _really_ are. I think it's because it's more comforting for them to think that you're retarded. A false hope that they have a chance of surviving if they ever actually run into you." She laughed. "But we both know how wrong they are."

The girl joined him for dinner and when they were finished she did the dishes and sat in front of her computer again in the living room. He became restless and checked all his trip lines and traps near the house. When he came back inside the girl had fallen asleep on top of her computer. He was a bit annoyed that she had fallen asleep already wanting to be naked with her again. He shut her computer and carried her into her room laying her on top of the sheets.

He attempted to fall asleep next to her but wasn't tired at all and dreaded having another nightmare. Keeping the lamp on he watched the girl sleep.

A month had passed and Jason was getting better and better at not hurting the girl during sex. She had even begun trying different positions with him, which he seemed to really enjoy. It was getting hotter outside and Jason knew that meant camping season was going to start soon.

Lisa began spending less and less time inside on her laptop and more time outside with Jason. She would walk with him through the forest and watch him check and set his traps. When she was bored one day she even organized all the things in his home which surprised the hell out of him when he had come back from disposing a couple of campers he caught skinny dipping at the lake.

As she walked through the thick forest behind Jason she looked up at the blazing sun and wished the clouds would come back. It was so hot out even Jason no longer wore his jacket, she was half tempted to go and jump into the lake to cool off.

They broke through the trees and she shielded her eyes from the sun. She was relieved when she stepped into the shade created by one of the cabins. Watching Jason as he set a trap at the edge of the trees she became annoyed. He was always busy doing something the past week or so as if preparing for something and she was getting tired if him not paying attention to her like he had been only a month ago, now he really only paid attention to her at night when they were at home with nothing else to distract him.

He tied the rope around the tree as tight as he could and took a step back to examine it to make sure it was hidden properly. The girl screamed his name and his head snapped up to see her run and jump into the lake. What was she doing? He put his bag down and walked to the edge of the dock to find the girl swimming up him. "Come swim with me. Take a break from all your trap setting and cool off." She smiled and pulled herself up onto the dock and sat by his feet.

Swimming for fun? The thought never occurred to him. He could swim, he taught himself how to not wanting to go through the pain of drowning ever again, but he only did when it involved killing someone or to rinse himself off. She slid back into the lake and splashed at him only hitting his lower legs. The water felt good in contrast to the heat from the sun.

"Please? You're not afraid are you? I've never seen you get in before. But I'd understand with you drowning and all." He flinched when she mentioned his drowning. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. But you should at least get wet. You'll feel better I promise." She winked at him hoping he'd get the hint. It's not like they hadn't had sex outside before. Just last week they did it in the middle of the camp in the pouring rain after he beheaded a wandering hitchhiker. There was a splash and she turned to see Jason beside her.

"There don't you feel better now?" The girl swam up to him and lifted his mask. She kissed him lightly on the lips then replaced his mask. He never shied away from her anymore when she removed his mask. One night he refused to take his mask off resulting in him waking up to find it missing. He had to resort to using a pillowcase that he found cutting a hole out for his good eye and the girl cut it off as soon as she saw him wearing it. She made him go the whole day with his face uncovered and didn't give his mask back until the next morning after making him promise to never refuse to take it off for her again.

He noticed the girls shirt was sticking to her skin and it annoyed him being able to see the exact shape of her breasts but not actually see them. Ripping her shirt off her to he found that she for once had no bra on. His hands traced her chest. "Yeah I don't have any bras left... because you ripped them all in half." She giggled. "I think I'm almost down to my last three pairs of underwear as well..." He cocked his head to one side but continued to run his hands over her wet skin tracing the bite marks that riddled across her shoulder.

"And since I don't own a sewing machine and don't feel like learning how to use one. I think once we get back to the house and I get some dry clothes on I'm going to go into town and stock up on them, since you seem to be incapable of taking them off of me without ripping them, along with the rest of my clothes." She looked down at her ripped shirt and he stopped massaging her breasts.

Go into town? There was no way he was letting her out of his sight. He shook his head at her and pulled himself out of the water and onto the dock as he stood he realized he was missing a shoe and looked down at his foot then into the water for it. There was no sign of it.

Lisa giggled at him. "I know you don't want me to go, but just think by the end of the day you could have a new pair of boots if I go." She smiled up at him as she laid out on the dock letting the sun dry her exposed stomach and chest. He reached down and pulled her ripped shirt closed to cover her.

He looked down at her and shook his head again. As much as it would be nice to have a new pair of boots there was no way he was going to let her go into town again after what happened the first time. She stood and he stroked the scar on her face to try and make her understand. She took his hand in hers. "I'll be fine. I'll bring a knife or a gun with me if it'll make you feel better." He shook his head at her again and stormed back towards the house soaking wet. If she wasn't going to listen to him then he would just have to take her keys away again or maybe even chain her up. Either way he wasn't going to let her leave.


	23. Loved

"Damn it Jason give me my keys!" Lisa screamed as she glared up at him holding her hand out. Jason shook his head and held the keys tightly in his hand behind his back. He glared angrily down at her and she put her hands on her hips.

"You know what fine. I'll call Cody and he'll come pick me up." She began stripping out of her wet clothes and picked up her cell phone off of the bed. Before she could dial Jason grabbed the phone from her and crushed it in his hand. Her eyes went wide, she knew she had gone too far. It was the only thing she could think of to say in order to get him to give her her keys, but she now regretted it as she saw the hurt and anger in his eyes. Now standing in only her soaked underwear she quickly backed away from him ending up on her bed with her back against the battered headboard.

"I'm sorry! I was just kidding!" The girl screamed as he gripped her violently by the shoulders causing her to hit her head on the headboard. He was furious as he remembered back to his dream he had about he boy taking her from him. "Jason you're hurting me!" He released her shoulders and put his hands on either side of her head against the headboard trapping her. Staring into her she whimpered beneath him.

For the first time she was truly afraid of him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" His mask was a mere inch away from her face now and she cold feel his hot breath against her skin. "What do I have to do to get it through your thick head that I don't like him? He isn't you, _I_ love _you_!" There she finally said it, the thing that was on the tip of her tongue for the past few weeks, but was too afraid of what his reaction would be. His hands fell to his sides and he took in a deep breath as his eyes searched her face.

She had said the words that no one but his Mother had spoken to him before. Love, he knew what it was but couldn't bring himself to believe that she had really spoken those words to him. He felt her hand trail up his neck. Before her hand made it to the edge of his mask he pulled away from her sitting on the bed and stared questionably back at her.

Seeing the look in his eye she could tell he didn't believe her. "Jason..." She reached for his mask and his eye watched her hand closely. Slowly she lifted his mask and put a hand on either side of his face. Touching her forehead to his she looked into his eyes. "I love you." After placing a light kiss on his crooked lips she replaced his mask on his face.

There was a noise of keys clanking and she looked down to see that he had set her car keys between them on the bed. "It's ok, I don't need to go I can go another day." He shook his head and placed the keys in her hand.

He sat idly on the bed as the girl finished removing her wet clothes and put clean dry ones on. He still didn't want her to go, but knew she'd need to go into town eventually and would rather have her go now. As he examined the broken pieces of the girls phone on the floor he watched the girl out of the corner of his eye as she put makeup on to hide her scar.

She couldn't help but look over at him every few moments, as she got ready. She wished she knew what was going through his mind. It bothered her that she didn't get much of a reaction out of him when she told him she loved him, but knew he probably didn't know how to convey his feelings to her.

"You're sure you want me to go? I can wait and go tomorrow if you want." He shook his head. The sooner she went the better. He stood and went into the living room and she followed. He leaned against the wall and she rested her head on his chest.

"I promise I won't take too long." Ignoring that he was still soaking wet she looked down to his large bare feet and smiled to herself. Standing on her tiptoes she kissed him on his mask. Taking one last glance at him she left through the side door.

He exhaled loudly once she was gone and slowly walked down the hall to his room to change into some dry clothes.

She was not happy to be back in town again and was thankful that the store she chose was practically deserted. She made sure that she got enough bras and underwear to last her awhile and even bought a small sewing kit just in case. She even bought a few new clothes for Jason as well. When she walked past the lingerie section she almost grabbed a few things, but then realized they would be completely pointless and get ripped to shreds anyways. Jason was better at being gentler with her but seemed to be getting more and more violent on her clothes.

The lady at the counter gave her a strange look when she rang up the two pairs of boots she had gotten for Jason. She ignored her and paid the lady quickly anxious to get home. As she made her way out to her car she saw a bunch of kids filling up their two large vans at the gas station across the street. She knew all too well where they were headed and smiled to herself as she loaded her purchases into the back of her car.

Jason walked the perimeter of the house and checked his traps. He couldn't take his mind off of what the girl had said to him. He knew she meant it, but didn't know exactly what it was that he felt for her. She never shied away from his deformed face and always let him touch her without a fight. He knew he liked her a lot, but wasn't entirely sure if what he felt for her was love. As he wracked his brain for a way to show the girl how he felt towards her he heard a car pull into the driveway.

Lisa got out of her car and Jason came from around the side of the house. He stood and stared at her as she grabbed her bags from the car. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to help me?" She rolled her eyes at him and placed two shoe boxes in his hands. Once she had all her bags on her arms she kicked the car door shut.

She threw all her bags onto her bed and Jason stood still holding the two boxes in his hands. "Those are yours." He looked down at them and tilted his head to one side. "And so are these." She handed him a bag and he disappeared into his room. Once she had put everything away she went into the kitchen and decided to make some dinner knowing that they had a long night ahead of them. He soon joined her wearing his new boots.

He didn't mind the girl bringing him new things but always wondered why she was so insistent on it. She smiled up at him as she searched the cabinet for something. She had washed the makeup off of her face and was in a tank top and jeans. He replayed the things she had said to him earlier in his head and wanted to show her that he felt the same way.

She turned away from the cabinet with a box of pasta in one hand and found Jason staring at her longingly only a few inches from her. She was taken aback by the look in his eye and dropped the box in her hand as he removed his mask and put his massive hands on either side of her face pulling her into a kiss.

The heat inside of her instantly took over as he ran his fingers behind her ears and down the back of her neck. It surprised her how incredibly gentle his kisses were. Usually he would have ripped her shirt off and slammed her into the wall. She dug her nails into his arms and tried to pull him deeper into the kiss but he wouldn't kiss her any harder.

He didn't want to have sex with her and slowly pulled away from the kiss. Still attempting to convey his feelings to her he ran his fingers lightly over where her heart was located causing her to wrap a leg around him. He was becoming frustrated with the girl and removed her leg from him and returned to tracing his fingers over her heart. She looked up at him with fire and confusion in her eyes.

"What? What is it that you want?" She was becoming annoyed. He shook his head in response and continued to trace his fingers over her chest. She had no idea what he was trying to do but it was driving her mad.

"You really make me crazy sometimes." She huffed at him angrily and pulled his hand from her chest. "What do you want if you don't want sex? I can't read your mind."

He pointed to her chest. "Yes that is my boob. That's not telling me what you want." Annoyed with not being able to properly communicate he stormed out the back door and headed to the lake. He could hear the girl screaming at him from the house but ignored it and kept walking.

As annoyed as she was the heat in her hadn't subsided and she decided to take a shower to calm down. She smiled as she looked at the badly abused headboard. All it's corners had been ripped off and there were several chunks missing in various places. She undressed and stepped into the warm water.

Jason was almost to the lake when he heard a voice not too far off. The sun had almost finished setting leaving enough light to be seen and he quietly made his way towards the voice. When he got closer to it he found it was a boy singing loudly with his headphones on. He was headed in the direction of the lake and Jason silently stalked behind him undetected. After a few moments the boy stopped and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and a lighter.

 _He's a bad boy Jason. Kill him! Punish him for Mother!_ With that Jason quickly drew his machete and beheaded him before he could light his cigarette. He wanted to mutilate his body more, but decided he'd check to see if there were others nearby first.

He went in the direction the boy had come from and soon came upon a small cabin. There were two large vans parked out front and all the lights were on. He could hear faint music and several voices coming from inside. Peeking in through a nearby window he counted ten people in all. They were all teenagers and were drinking beer sitting in the living room together playing some sort of game. He would have to come back with more weapons and dispose of them later.

Returning to the boy he decapitated he began tearing each limb off with his bare hands. As he dismembered the boy's lifeless body he got an idea and began cutting into his chest with his machete.

Lisa was sitting on her bed tying her boots when she heard the door that lead outside from her room open. She turned to find Jason standing there with blood splattered all over his clothes and his mask. His machete at his side was dripping with fresh blood. The hand at his side was covered in blood half way up his forearm and he held the other hand behind his back as if to hide something from her.

"So I take it you found the group of kids?" He nodded with a strange emotion flickering in his eyes. He took a step towards her and made her hold out her hands with his. She eyed him curiously as she could only imagine what horrible thing he was about to give her, and braced herself expecting something like a head or a limb.

She closed her eyes and felt something wet, squishy, and warm being placed into her hands. Slowly she opened her eyes to look down to see she was holding a human heart. She instantly knew why he had given it to her. She wasn't disgusted at all and felt incredibly stupid now that she knew what he was trying to tell her earlier. He was pointing to her heart not to her breasts. Smiling up at him she held the heart in one hand and hugged him burying her face in his chest.

He felt so much better now that she understood what he had been trying to tell her and hugged her back. When he let her go she stood on her toes and lifted his mask kissing him lightly on the lips. Wanting more he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her so her face was level with his. He kissed her hard and she returned his hardness exploring his mouth with her tongue. He heard the squish of the dead heart as it hit the floor and she grabbed onto his face with both her hands pulling him deeper into the kiss. He knew that he should be out disposing of the bad kids, but it's not like they were going anywhere. For once his needs were put before the demise of the naughty teens that needed punishing.

The knot in her stomach was tightening and the heat was taking over her entire body. She could feel the blood from his hands on her face but didn't care she just wanted him to be inside of her again.

He pulled away from the kiss and set the girl on her feet as he struggled to catch his breath. The blood was rushing to his groin and the pressure was already building inside of him. Before he could react the girl had already managed to take off her shoes pants and underwear. She looked up at him with that look that he knew meant he was going to get exactly what he wanted. Seeing the blood from his hands on her face only intensified the heat that was building inside of him.

She was sick of him being so gentle with her lately and she was dying for release, since she had been robbed of it earlier in the kitchen. Quickly she closed the distance between them and rubbed up against him as hard as she could. He let out a deep moan from the back of his throat and she could feel his hardness through his pants.

He started to push her towards the bed and she shook her head. "I've got a better idea." She smiled seductively up at him. She grabbed a hold of his pants and unzipped him releasing his fully erect cock. He shuttered in anticipation as she lightly ran her fingers over the full length of it then gave it a harsh jerk causing his hips to buck. She giggled at him then ran her hand up his neck and fully removed his mask throwing it on the bed behind her.

The girl placed her hands on his shoulders and wrapped a leg around him. He obeyed and picked her up allowing her to wrap both her legs around him and she pulled herself up a bit higher and he felt her wetness envelope his hardness as she thrusted herself down. He let out a quiet moan as she slowly raised herself up and then back down again. Almost loosing his balance he turned and let the girls back rest against the wall as he placed one hand on the wall and kept the other beneath the girl.

She used the wall and his shoulders as leverage and he moved in unison with her. The pressure in her was rising fast in the position they were in and he occasionally let out a quiet moan. She pulled him into a long kiss and bit his lip and sucked on his tongue making him pound into her harder. He started to kiss down her face and neck and bit her hard on the neck then nibbled on her ears.

"Harder." The girl breathed into his ear sending a new shiver of heat throughout his body. His hands gripped the girl hard by her arms and he obeyed. The pressure in him was ready to be released and he began to wildly pound away at her. She screamed his name and dug her nails into his shoulders through his shirt and bit his neck as he finally came.

The girl wrapped her arms around his neck as he struggled to hold himself upright against the wall. She feverishly placed light kisses all over his face and neck. After catching his breath he wrapped his arms around the girl and turned placing her onto the bed. He put his softened manhood back into his pants zipping himself up and knelt between the girl's legs.

She noticed he did this almost every time after they had sex lately. His tongue ran up the inside of her thigh and lapped up all her remaining juices. He kissed the inside of both her thighs and bit one side hard causing her to gasp and grab onto the sheets beneath her. He stood licking his lips and retrieved his mask off of the bed beside her and put it back on.

Sitting up she looked at all the bite marks she had acquired over the past few weeks. The bruises on her arms were barely starting to form, but there were several dark bruises on her inner thighs from his biting. She put her underwear and pants back on and began lacing her boots up.

"So how many kids are there?" The girl looked up at him and it took him a moment to realize what she was talking about and he held up all ten of his fingers. "Wow... Does that mean you'll actually let me have some fun this time?" He stared blankly back at her. He never really liked letting her help him kill she always seemed so prone to getting herself hurt and he didn't like having to worry about her. The last few times he stumbled upon anyone he chained her up until he disposed of them.

"Please? I promise I won't get in the way. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself you know. You always get to go and have all the fun while you leave me chained up and bored out of my mind." _Jason listen to her. She can help you. She's stronger than you think she is. Be a good boy and let your good girl help you._ He still wasn't fond of the idea, but if Mother insisted then he must obey.

She stared at him for a response and he barely nodded his head. "This is going to be fun." She smiled up at him and pulled the trunk out from beneath her bed.


	24. Troublesome Campers

Jason and Lisa watched the unsuspecting teenagers through a window on the side of the cabin. Two of the couples had already gone and locked themselves in the the bedrooms. The other three couples sat in the living room. The couple on the couch was starting to feel each other up and were told to 'get a room' by one of the girls and they went and locked themselves in the bathroom.

Jason instantly sprang up from his spot and started to pursue the couple in the bathroom. Lisa watched in awe as he easily climbed up onto the roof. Watching through the bathroom window the couple was already up against the wall engaged in each other. She noticed the skylight on the ceiling and after a moment or two Jason jumped down through it landing gracefully making little noise. Before they even knew what was happening he pierced the boy and the girl both through the head with his machete. Placing his foot on the boys back he pulled his machete out and returned it to it's holster on his leg.

He slowly opened the door and peeked around the corner then wandered out into the hall. Lisa wanted to watch him kill the others but knew she had some killing of her own to do. Climbing in through the bathroom window she could hear arguing in the other room. Standing in the hallway out of sight she listened in on them.

"Dammit all you two can think about is sex and Kevin still hasn't come back yet!" One of the girls yelled furiously. "Who cares he's a creep anyways." The other girl replied in a nasally voice. "His dumb ass probably got high and lost he'll be back eventually." A boy replied. "I don't care I'm going to find him."

"Aw Trish come on stay here with me." The other boy whined. "No, keep your wandering hands to yourself." There was the sound of a door slamming shut indicating that she was gone.

Jason kicked the lifeless head of the girl he just beheaded out of his way as he pulled the door to the hallway open to see his girl standing there with her ear to a door. He watched in curiosity as she held the large dagger in her hand and slowly opened the door.

The couple was too busy going down on each other to notice her enter the room. She took careful steps trying her best to make no noise as she approached them. Smiling to herself she raised the dagger high up over her head and brought it down and straight through the back of the boys throat barely piercing the girl beneath him. Pulling the knife out the boy bled all over the exposed girl beneath him and the girl screamed. "Hey I told you no biting me!" She turned her head and shrieked in horror as she saw Lisa standing over her dead bloodied partner. The girl quickly shoved the dead boy off of her and bolted to the door only to be caught by the throat.

Ignoring the three screaming kids who now stood in the hallway Jason lifted the naked girl by her throat and shoved his free hand through her torso pulling out whatever organs his fingers could wrap around. Once her body went limp he threw her to the floor and quickly snapped his head in the direction of the three who watched him in horror.

Lisa stepped over the bloody mess Jason had made in the hallway and watched as he advanced on one of the boys who darted to the other side of the couch. The other boy grabbed the remaining girl and dragged her out the door while screaming to his friend. The boy darted back and forth on the other side of the couch and Jason hurtled over the couch effortlessly. His hands wrapped around the boys head and crushed his skull causing a loud cracking and one of the boy's eyeballs popped out of its socket. Dropping the lifeless boy to the floor he quickly ran after the other two, and Lisa struggled to catch up with him.

Jason had almost caught up with the two that had run from the house when he heard noises coming from one of the vans. He turned towards it and saw that it was rocking from side to side. He knew there were bad kids in there doing naughty things and Mother screamed in his ear. _Punish them Jason! They're all bad doing the irresponsible things that they were doing when they should have been watching my special boy!_

He ripped the door off the vehicle and smoke billowed out of it and two teens looked up at him in confusion. "Whoa what the fuck man?" He quickly drew his machete and sliced the boy in half and before the girl beneath him could react he stabbed his machete into her chest several times. After returning his machete to his side he grabbed the underside of the van and tipped it over effortlessly in a rage. His head snapped up when he heard a scream and drew his machete once more.

His girl had pinned down the bad girl who was kicking and screaming beneath her as she stabbed her in the eyes. The boy was running in the other direction and he ran after him throwing his machete he pierced him right in the back causing him collapse onto the ground. After hacking at his back a few times he drove his blade into the boys skull.

"I think he's dead now." Lisa smiled at Jason as he quickly pulled his machete out of the boy's head and turned to her ready to strike. "Whoa it's just me." She put her hands up defensively. "I think there's one left. I don't know where she went though. She left not too long ago on foot."

Jason cocked his head to one side at the girl. She had blood spattered all over her and held her bloody dagger at her side. He heard something move in the trees and turned towards the noise to see a girl running at them with a large tree branch. "Die you psycho bitch!"

Before Lisa could react the branch hit her hard on the side causing her to collapse onto her knees dropping her knife. The girl tried to swing at her again, but Jason grabbed it out of her hands in mid swing and threw it behind him.

Jason was furious that this girl would attack Lisa and drew his machete. "Fuck you asshole!" The girl screamed at him and right before he brought his machete down on her she kicked him hard in the groin. He dropped his machete and fell to his knees catching himself with his hands. Quickly sliding his mask up he vomited then replaced it still hunched over in pain. He tried to get up but she had kicked him so hard it hurt to move his legs.

"No! Jason get up!" Lisa screamed and stood holding her side. She was sure some of her ribs had been bruised. The girl kicked her back down onto the ground and picked up her knife. Lisa's eyes went wide and she worked up the strength she had and grabbed the girl by the legs tackling her to the ground only a few feet away from Jason. They struggled and the other girl ended up on top of Lisa with the knife pointed at her throat. Lisa had both hands over the girls holding her back from piecing her throat. The girl kneed her hard in the ribs causing her to lose her grip on her and the knife was stabbed up into her throat.

Lisa helplessly felt at the knife and held it in place knowing that if she pulled it out she would most likely bleed to death. The girl tightly wrapped her fingers around the hilt of the dagger, but before she could pull it out Jason let out an angry groan catching her attention. The girl quickly rolled off of Lisa and picked up Jason's machete off of the ground.

Lisa struggled to keep her eyes open, the knife had been stabbed in at the very top of her neck and angled downwards making it difficult to breath. She wanted to yell to Jason but the words wouldn't come out. The warm blood dripped down her neck and covered her hands as they attempted to hold the knife in. Darkness started to take over and she fought it as best she could. The last thing she saw was Jason staring at her with pain in his eyes as the girl reached the machete over her head above him.

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

Lisa slowly opened her eyes to let in the unwelcome florescent lights of what she was sure was the hospital. A small redheaded nurse hovered over her. "Oh you're finally awake. We were afraid you might've slipped into a coma too." Who was in a coma? And where the hell was Jason? She could feel a large bandage across her neck and a few on her ribs. She tried to speak but no sound came out. The nurse frowned at her. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry... You're vocal chords were completely severed. You might not be able to speak again." She stroked her forehead.

Lisa's eyes went wide and she tried to sit up causing pain in her ribs and she noticed that she had been strapped down to the bed. She looked questioningly at the nurse and shook her arms in their restrains. "Oh I'm sorry dear. We put them on all patients when they're out just in case. We didn't want you to hurt yourself when you were unconscious." She removed the restraints and smiled at her. "I am nurse Carol. Are you feeling well enough to get up and use the restroom?" She nodded she really did need to go but was also anxious to see how bad she looked.

How long had she been out? The nurse helped her out of bed and she turned to her and mouthed to her "How long?". "How long were you out?" She nodded. "Oh only a few hours. You arrived here about five hours ago." She nodded again and was annoyed by the IV's she had in each arm. Looking at the IV bags she noticed an empty bag of blood, she had a blood transfusion. She wondered how much blood she had lost before they got her there. She was in a hospital gown and underwear and her neck and ribs ached with every movement. She pulled the stand that her IV's were attached to with her. Once she was in the bathroom she locked it behind her. After relieving herself she used the hand sanitizer on the wall and looked at herself in the mirror.

She was incredibly pale and there was a large bandage taped to the front of her throat. Running her fingers over it tears began streaming down her face. She knew she would never be able to speak again. She had seen so many people in the ER that came in with neck punctures and they usually didn't survive or if they did the lucky ones could still make a few select noises with their damaged vocal chords. Being able to talk was one of the only ways she had to get to Jason and now she was just like him, scarred and mute. Lifting her gown she revealed the bandages across her ribs. There was a knock on the door. "Are you ok in there?" The nurse asked. Wiping the tears from her face she opened the door and nodded to her.

She returned to her bed and adjusted it so she could sit up comfortably. "I have a few questions I'd like for you to answer for me. Can you handle that if I give you a pen and paper to write with?" She nodded and she was handed a piece of paper attached to a clipboard with a pen and she began writing before the nurse could ask her a question. "Where is Jason?" She showed it to the nurse. "Jason is that one of your friends?" She thought about it for a second and nodded. "Oh. Well you're the only witness we have to whatever happened down there, and you're one friend is in a coma." She took in a deep breath. "I know this might be hard for you to hear but you and her are the only ones that were still alive when the paramedics got there. Everyone else is dead."


	25. Waking Up

Lisa's eyes went wide and she fought back her tears. "I want to see Jason, the one with the hockey mask. I want to see his body. Please. I need to see it." She wrote out and showed it to the nurse and she nodded. "I think they're about to start his autopsy right now just let me check with the doctor to make sure it's ok. We need to make sure that you're well enough to be moving around so much. Your ribs are bruised and we had to give you a few stitches on your throat. I'll be right back." She assured and left the room.

Lisa took in a deep breath to calm herself. _He can't be dead. I've seen him get shot and stabbed, he's got to be faking. He wouldn't let them cut him open would he? Does he think I'm dead? Oh god what am I going to do I can't even talk to him now! I have no way to communicate with him!_ She kept taking in deep breaths to calm herself. She needed to think and figure out a way to get out of the hospital and back home with Jason whether he was dead or alive. Luckily the other girl was in a coma so they had no idea that she was involved in the killings.

After a few moments she finally had a plan for either outcome and the nurse returned with the doctor. "Hi miss Watkins. I'm doctor Schreiber I understand you want to see the body of your dead friend. I will let you go and look I know it's nice to have closure on these kinds of traumatic things, but first I need to ask you a few questions." She nodded and he handed her a piece of paper with a bunch of questions typed up. "Now I'm going to ask you these questions and you can write your answers down on that paper as we go, ok." She nodded.

"Where did you get that scar on your face? It looks relatively new and this is the first time you've been to the hospital since you moved here." She wrote that it was from when she was sexually attacked at her home and Jason scared off the men before they could do anymore harm to her. The questions went on and on about her medical history and so on and so forth. She never mentioned anything about Jason other than he saved her that one time and that she had seen him kill her _friends_ only a few hours earlier. As he asked his questions the nurse unhooked her IV's and took her vitals. Twenty minutes later he was finally done asking his questions and she was about to hand the paper back to him when he asked her one more question.

"You have several bruises that look to be days even weeks old. Where did you get them along with the bite marks on your inner thighs? You never mentioned having a boyfriend and it's fairly obvious you didn't get them by accident. What happened?" He practically demanded leaning in closer to her. She wrote out, "I don't think that it's any of your business what I choose to do with my intimate life. Now take me to see Jason. Please I answered all of your questions."

The nurse gave a rude look to the doctor behind his back then smiled at Lisa. "Yes, fine. Carol will take you down in a wheelchair." He collected the paper from her and left mumbling to himself under his breath. The nurse pulled a wheel chair in from the hall and helped her out of bed.

Once Lisa was in the wheelchair the nurse handed her the clipboard and a pen. "Don't you worry about Dr. Schreiber he's just very nosey and Dr's never seem to know when to stop asking questions. So what you and your sex buddy get a little freaky sometimes. He doesn't need to know that." She winked and started to push her down the long hallway. Lisa wrote on her clipboard and held it up to the nurse. "May I please see my friend that survived?"

"Of course sweetie she's right over here." The nurse wheeled her into the room a few doors down from hers. The girl had all kinds of wires and tubes hooked up to her and a bandage wrapped around her head. "I'll give you a moment alone." The nurse left closing the door behind her.

Lisa quickly got up from her wheelchair and had to grab onto the girls bed to steady herself. She made it to the other side of the room and started to frantically search the medical cart. Her hands finally found what they were looking for and she pulled out a needle and syringe. She silently cursed at the girl as she made her way over to her IV lines. Pulling on the plunger of the syringe she filled it with air and stabbed the needle into the top of her IV just below the IV drip and pushed the air into one of her lines and disposed of the needle before returning to her wheelchair and wheeled herself back out into the hall. She smiled up at the nurse as she started to push her towards the elevator.

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

Jason opened his eyes to nothing but darkness. He tried to sit up and hit his head, there was a sheet over top of him and he pulled it off. The only thing he could feel was the cold that surrounded him and the sting of his fresh wounds.

The last thing he remembered was pulling his own machete out of his chest that the bad girl had stabbed straight through him. He forgot all about the pain the moment he looked up to see his girl motionless on the ground only a few feet from him. He went into a rage and went after the bad girl who had made it back into the cabin.

 _Punish her Jason! She is very very bad! She hurt your good girl! Kill her for Mommy! Kill her for your good girl!_ Mother's voice boomed in his ear.

Kicking the door down he found her standing there with a phone in one hand and a gun in the other. It was aimed right at him and she shot blindly at him as she fumbled with the phone. The bullets did little to nothing to slow him down as he advanced on her. One or two went through his arm while the rest hit him in various places in the chest. He was halfway to her when the gunshots stopped and she ran into the kitchen fumbling through drawers as she screamed into the phone.

Once she dropped the phone and had a knife in each hand she bolted out the side door and into the trees. Jason stood and watched as she ran right into one of his traps and she was suspended in the air by the ankle a few feet off of the ground. He ran up to her and slammed her into a nearby tree. She held the knives tight in her hands causing her knuckles to go white and as she swung back towards him she shoved one knife into his leg and the other in his side. He grabbed her by the hair and swung her into the tree once more making her body go limp.

He pulled the knives out of him and as he raised one of the knives up ready to strike the girl when she swung back towards him someone shot him in the arm. He quickly turned to see it was a cop who continued to fire at him. Advancing on him the bullets were starting to finally slow him down. He fell to the ground as he was shot in his right eye. There was the sound of sirens and cars approaching before the darkness took him.

He was frustrated that he didn't know where he was and he could feel all the bullets that had been shot into him especially in his eye. He was thankful they didn't get him in his good eye. It wasn't the first time he had blacked out from his injuries. The most recent time before this was when the girl that looked like Mother and another boy had strangled him with a chain that had been pulled into a wood chipper. At least that time he woke up in the lake, now he had no idea where he was, or if Lisa was alive or not. He felt around to find he was stuck in a small, cold, metal box and began pounding and kicking at the walls to free himself.

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

The nurse swiped her badge and pushed Lisa through the door, and as it opened she was met with a gush of cold air that reeked of death. On the way down Lisa had wrote the whole story about Jason and her Mom out for the nurse to read, leaving most of the more recent parts of the story out of course, so she could understand why she wanted to see him. She was pretty sure that while they were in the elevator that she had heard them call a code blue overhead and knew exactly who it was for.

Once she was wheeled around the corner she saw a young man with his headphones on as he weighed the organs of whom he was currently examining. "Brandon." The nurse called. "Brandon?" She called louder then let out an annoyed sigh. The boy finally turned to her after she pulled one of his headphones out of his ear. "Oh sorry. Hi Carol." He raised an eyebrow at her and removed his gloves wrapping an arm around her. "Stop it. I have a patient with me." She sounded annoyed and shrugged his arm off. "Did you already cut Jason open?" She asked.

"The huge guy with the hockey mask right?" He asked making a face.

"Yeah, where is he?" Carol demanded.

"I was saving him for last since he had so many bullet and stab wounds. He's in the cooler." Lisa winced at his answer trying to imagine what he might've endured. As she was wheeled towards the door on the other side of the room she eyed all the utensils laying out on a nearby table. The boy put his headphones back on and continued his work as the nurse swiped her badge to open the door to the morgue. "What the...?" Lisa searched the room and her eyes rested on the slab that was pulled out and empty with a battered door that hung on one hinge. She smiled to herself and started writing on her clipboard.

Jason could hear someone enter around the corner and turned to see a redheaded nurse and his girl sitting in wheelchair writing furiously on something. She handed something to the nurse and she looked at it for a moment and looked back to see Jason and screamed. Jason advanced on her and his girl jumped in front of her as a shield and held her hand over the nurse's mouth and pointed to the thing she had handed to her. When his girl's eyes met with his, a tear slid down her face and she smiled sadly up at him. He noticed the bandage on her throat and reached out to wring the nurse's neck. His girl shook her head at him. Why wasn't she saying anything? Has the lady done something to her so she couldn't talk?

Lisa pointed furiously at the clipboard in the nurse's hand and removed her hand from her mouth. The nurse looked to her in a panic. "Tell him." She mouthed to her. Lisa wrapped her hands around his arm to keep him from trying to strangle her for the moment. "She can't talk a-anymore. The girl that stabbed her in the throat killed her voice. But the she is dead now." The clipboard shook in her hand as she read the last part and Lisa released Jason letting him snap the nurse's neck. After her body dropped to the floor Lisa hugged Jason and buried her face in his chest.

When she pulled away she frowned at him as she ran her fingers over the blood dried on the right side of his mask where he had been shot. She took a step back to examine him better. His clothes were soaked in his own blood and the blood on his hands had dried. There were a few slash marks in his clothes and numerous bullet holes. She ran her hands over his chest, there was so many things she wished she could say to him.

Looking down at the nurse's lifeless body she ripped the IV out of her arm and took off her hospital gown leaving her standing there in just her underwear and bandages. She ripped the stickies left from the heart monitor off of her chest and began striping the nurse of her clothes. Jason stood and watched with his head cocked to one side as she got dressed.

He looked down at her with a questioning look. She mouthed something to him but he had no idea what she was saying to him. It was frustrating that he couldn't understand what she was trying to tell him, he now finally understood why she would get so annoyed with him. She pulled on his hand and motioned with her head and as he followed her he knew that she was telling him they needed to get out of there.

As they walked through the autopsy room the oblivious boy with his headphones on didn't even realize they were there. Jason grabbed a large silver blade off of a nearby table and sliced his head clean off. The girl gave him a scrutinizing look then shrugged and took the smaller blade off the table. They made it out of the hospital only having to kill two other people along the way.

They were lucky that an ambulance had just pulled up and once they unloaded their patient Jason disposed of the driver and jumped into the back closing the doors and Lisa drove them home.


	26. Coping

Once they made it home Lisa began frantically throwing things in a pile on her bed. Jason stood idly watching her in confusion wishing he knew what she was doing. She had taken off the nurse's uniform and was in just her underwear and a tank top that she had thrown on. She returned from his room with her arms full of the clothes she had bought him and threw them onto the bed with the rest of the things she was piling up. As she rushed past him he grabbed her by the arm and stared into her. Tears began streaming down her face and he released her afraid that he had hurt her. She rested her head on his chest and looked up at him.

She couldn't hold back any more, she felt completely helpless not being able to talk. Running her fingers over the bullet holes he exhaled loudly as she made her way down his chest. She was afraid that he might not want her anymore now that she was mute.

He could feel his heart beat pick up as she trailed her fingers lower and lower down his chest. When she looked up at him, he could tell what she wanted, but knew that he needed to be extremely gentle with her this time. Looking down at her she looked more fragile that he could ever recall seeing her before. Taking his mask off more tears ran down her face and her fingers lightly traced over his damaged eye. She put a hand on either side of his face and he wrapped his arms around her middle effortlessly lifting her so they were eye to eye.

He let her pull him into a kiss expecting it to be light and passionate, but got nothing but raw emotion and need. She pulled him harder into the kiss and he lost all thoughts of being gentle as she sucked hard on his tongue and bit down on his lip. His cock was now painfully erect, in one quick motion he ripped her underwear off and unzipped himself thrusting hard into her.

She attempted to cry out in pleasure as he forcefully entered her, barely making a sound. It was exactly what she wanted from him. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he slammed her back into the wall. He placed his hands on either side of her head to support himself as he relentlessly pounded into her. Every thrust sent her to the brink of her release.

The girl's grip on him tightened and she pulled him into a rough kiss exploring his mouth violently with her tongue tightening her legs around him. He understood what she wanted and began thrusting harder and faster. Her warm wetness contracted around him and she bit him hard on the shoulder. Breathing hard into his ear she clutched onto him as he neared his release.

His hands left the wall beside her head and weaved their way between her arms and torso then rested on top of her shoulders from behind. She wrapped her arms around his neck bracing herself as his thrusts became faster and his breathing became ragged. He pulled her down on him harder and harder until he finally came biting her just above her collarbone as he filled her with his warm seed.

He held her there for a few moments while the two of them caught their breath. She rested her head on his shoulder and placed light kisses on his neck trailing up to his crooked mouth. Lifting her off of him he set her on the edge of the bed before zipping himself back up. She had sprawled out next to the pile of things she had been gathering and smiled up at him.

If he still wanted her like this, then she could handle not being able to talk. Looking up at him she noticed that she had managed to rip the sleeves off of his shirt and she could see the bloody nail marks she left on his shoulders. He looked horrible, he still had dried blood all over him and his right eye was almost nonexistent. She furrowed her brow at him then pointed to the bathroom. He stared back at her. She rolled her eyes and slowly sat up. Her legs felt a little rubbery and she stumbled over to him and he caught her.

Staring down at her he admired the new bite mark he had left on her and pulled her shirt off. She glared up at him and took him by the hand before he could run his fingers over the bite mark again and pulled him into the bathroom with her. He knew what she was trying to do and lazily took his clothes off as she started the shower. Watching her take off her bandages she revealed large dark bruises on her ribs. He wanted to reach out and touch them, but restrained himself as she winced at pulling the bandages off of her throat.

She dug around under the sink in her tub of medical supplies and carefully taped a piece of plastic over the line of stitches on her throat making sure no water could get to them while she showered. Jason stepped into the shower and stood out of reach of the water as he always did and watched her wash herself.

He occasionally ran his fingers through her hair and down her arms and back. When she turned and looked at him he knew it was his turn and reluctantly let her pull him into the water. He still didn't really like having to get clean as often as she made him, but enjoyed being able to watch her while she was naked, so it was worth having to smell like soap for a while. He watched as all the dirt and blood swirled on the shower floor and into the drain as she gently washed around all his new wounds. She didn't usually fret over his face but she lathered up her hands and lightly went over his mangled eye and the rest of his head. Since no one else had ever touched his face before her, he always enjoyed it when she would pay special attention to it.

Once they were dry Lisa stood before him and counted all the fresh bullet holes in him, there were fifteen. She held up her hands to show him and he just shrugged like it was no big deal. Noticing the large machete shaped hole in his chest she wondered where his machete was. She handed him a pile of clean clothes and got dressed as well.

She was now wearing a dark green tank top and a pair of dark brown Capri's. She spotted Jason's blood stained mask on the floor and picked it up. Grabbing a dirty towel out of the hamper she cleaned all the blood off of it and handed it to Jason. He put it on and stood in the bathroom doorway in his dark blue jeans and attached his machete holster to his leg. He looked questioningly at her and she shrugged knowing he was asking the same thing she was just pondering. Maybe communicating wouldn't be as hard as she thought it would be. He quickly put his shirt on and opened the door leading out back letting in some of the dim sunlight that filtered through the clouds and looked to her and then down to his empty leg holster. She nodded and he left closing the door behind him.

She knew how important his machete was to him, it was the same one that they beheaded his mother with. There was no way she was going to stop him from trying to find it even though she was sure that the police had probably picked it up as evidence by now. That made her wonder if they would soon be at her house to investigate since she had been a 'victim' and was now missing from the hospital and had stolen an ambulance. After tying up her boots she quickly got to her feet and returned to throwing things onto the bed.

She had finally gathered up all the things she thought they absolutely needed and tied her sheets up around everything like a giant knapsack. After tending to her stitches and redressing it she grabbed the large bundle and threw it out the back door. Grabbing her weapons trunk out from beneath the bed she opened it and began throwing all the kitchen utensils and other household items that could be used as weapons into it. Once she could find nothing more to stuff into it she closed it and dragged it out the back door. Her ribs hurt with every bit movement and she could feel the sting of the fresh bite mark on her collarbone. Balancing the large bundle on top of her heavy trunk as she pulled it behind her she made her way to the cabins by the lake.

Jason had made it to the cabin and found it taped off in yellow tape with body outlines and evidence markers everywhere. There were several policemen and others examining everything and he could see his machete out in the open in the middle of it all lying on the ground with a small yellow number next to it. This was frustrating, as much as he needed it back he didn't feel like killing all the cops and investigators to get it. He picked up a large nearby rock and threw it through the window of the cabin causing everyone to run back towards it to investigate. Once they all had their attention on the cabin he quickly retrieved his machete then headed back to the house.

When he got there the girl was gone and he noticed the sheets on the bed and the girls trunk full of weapons was gone. He started towards the lake to find the girl and halfway there headed back to the house. She eyed his machete at his side and smiled up at him. Rubbing her stomach she looked to him and he nodded. The last time he ate was over a day ago and couldn't remember the last time he saw her eat.

Once they were back at the house she started to make them some dinner. While she was busy cooking Jason noticed two large gas cans sitting by the back door. He tapped her on the shoulder then pointed at them. She looked back at him with a serious look and pointed to the fireplace then all around her. So she was planning on burning the house down? But why? That would be as useful as burning down what remained of the cabins at the camp. They could still use the house. Just as he still used the cabins. He narrowed his eye at her and shook his head. She nodded and he shook his head again and grabbed the gas cans and threw them out the door.

She glared up at him. What was he thinking? The house needed to be destroyed. She was surprised that the cops hadn't come by to investigate her house yet and come looking for her. Jason stared back at her then traced the scar on her face with his index finger. She huffed at him then returned to her cooking. Lisa was doing the dishes after they had eaten and there was a knock on the front door.

"Lisa, it's Sheriff Hoffman. Please, I know you're in there. I _just_ need to talk to you." Lisa's eyes went wide and she turned to Jason to stop him from going into the front room. She pleaded with him with her eyes. He lowered his machete and stared at the door as the sheriff knocked again. She knew that if they were going to arrest her that there would've sent more than just him. Peeking out the window she saw only the sheriff and his car was parked at the end of the driveway. "Stay here." She mouthed to Jason placing her hands on his chest and he obeyed but kept his hand on his machete. Taking in a deep breath she slowly opened the door.


	27. Home Free

Lisa stared back at the sheriff and he looked her up and down with a worried expression. "Can I come in?" He tried to peek into the house. "I know you can't talk, they told me what happened... is _he_ here?" Lisa's eyes went wide. "No, don't worry I'm not here to arrest either of you. I just need to talk to you, I promise." She looked back at Jason.

Jason nodded unsure of what he was up to and stared him down as she closed the door behind him. The sheriff looked up at him with fear in his eyes. The girl looked up at him and rolled her eyes as she took him by the hand and led him into the kitchen with her and the sheriff followed.

She offered him a seat and he sat at the kitchen table while she retrieved a notebook and a pen. She sat across from him and Jason stood behind her still refusing to let his hand leave his machete. Grabbing him by the hand she tried to get him to sit but he brushed her off and remained standing behind her, giving the sheriff a menacing look. "Just ignore him. He's a bit overly protective." She wrote and slid it over to the sheriff. "If you say so..." He smiled nervously then cleared his throat.

"I know what you did at the hospital and what you've been doing since you came here. We know about him as well." Lisa tilted her head to one side and stared back at him. "But I'm not here to stop you. I just want to let you know that your house is safe from our jurisdiction, just as the camp is. I don't know if you remember, but you've met my mother. You were at the grocery store when you met her." Lisa nodded remembering the crazy old lady that knew about Jason and her Mom. "I actually didn't believe her at first until I started to watch you two and saw the surveillance tapes from the hospital. I guess I was the last one to know. But you're safe from the law... for now. Just try and stay out of our radar and you two should be fine. Your house is now considered part of Camp Crystal Lake. So that means what ever happens here stays here, if you know what I mean..." Lisa nodded and quickly wrote something down and handed it to him.

Jason understood most of what the sheriff was saying and watched curiously as he read what the girl had written to him. "Jason..." He said and his attention was back on the sheriff. "I'm not here to take her or you away. I just need you two to keep the killing within the camp or else if we catch you outside or your territory then we'll _attempt_ to take you away." Jason nodded slightly and the sheriff stood from the table.

"Alright I'm going to leave now... not exactly comfortable being here..." Lisa nodded and showed him to the door. "Oh and one more thing. You're both wanted for murder so I convinced them that you two ran off to another state so I'd hide any vehicle's you have. And you probably shouldn't show your face in town either." Lisa shrugged and was about to close the door. "Oh and please don't kill any of the locals. If any of them for some reason come by here just scare them away. Killing random campers is one thing, but I don't like having to cover up that kind of stuff." She nodded and closed the door locking it behind her. She stared out the window and watched him drive away.

She stared up at Jason and he finally relaxed his hand off of his machete. They both exhaled loudly and stared at each other for a moment. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his chest. They were basically home free, and now she didn't have to destroy her house. She'd need to go and retrieve the things that she put in Jason's cabin back at the camp if they were going to be staying in the house.

Jason looked down at her and lightly traced his finger over the scar on her face then over her lips. She stared into him as if to telepathically tell him something and he saw the look in her eyes that told him that she was truly his and no one could take her from him. The girl hugged him for a few moments while he stroked her hair then she went into her room and he followed.

Once she had her boots on she finished the dishes in the sink, her and Jason walked in silence back to the camp to retrieve the things she needed back at the house. When they got to the cabin Jason glared at her when he saw the pile of things she left next to the hidden door that lead below.

He eyed the weapons trunk and brought it down with them along with a few pillows the girl had brought. She threw the pillows onto the bed and after clearing a table he dumped the trunk out onto it. He noticed all the little things that she had added to the trunk and began laying them out. The girl stood beside him and they organized them and put them away with the other many various weapons he had. He never organized his things before, but ever since the girl had done it for him he found it much easier to find the weapon he wanted to use.

The girl sat on the bench and smiled up at him. He stroked the side of her face and she kissed the palm of his hand. They stared into each other for a moment then Jason turned away and gave his sharpening wheel a push and sharpened his machete.

Lisa watched him from the bed wishing she could tell him all the things that were going on in her head. She felt so incredibly thankful to have him after everything they had been through. If it weren't for him she would probably be dead by now. Those men would have raped her and probably killed her that day she came home from the store. He had made her stronger. She felt her eyes becoming heavy and started to drift off into sleep with her thoughts.

Jason watched her sleep for a few minutes then decided he'd take all the things she brought from the house back while she rested. When he returned the girl was still asleep and sat on the bed next to her. The bed groaned under his weight and the girl opened her eyes and half smiled at him as she rested her head on his lap.

He lightly stroked her hair and she was about to fall back asleep when one of the bells went off. She quickly sat up and her and Jason's eyes locked for a second and they waited and listened for another one to go off. When it did Jason grabbed his machete off the table and pointed to the bed where the girl sat.

She knew he wanted her to stay while he went up, but she wasn't going to leave his side, not again. She shook her head at him and he glared at her as another bell rang indicating that they were getting closer to the cabins.

The girl pleaded with him with her eyes. He reached his hand out to her lifting her off of the bed and handed her her axe from the workbench. Another bell rang and Jason took off down one of the tunnels. Lisa followed closely behind him. She'd never used this tunnel before and soon understood why when the thick stench burning flesh hit her nose. She did her best to ignore the smell as they walked through a low room where Jason obviously burned the bodies.

Jason reached up above him and pulled the wood aside covering the hole in the ceiling and lifted the girl up into the cabin above then pulled himself up behind her. He could hear a boy shouting his girl's name outside and his hand instantly went to his machete. The girl gave him a worried look and let him take the lead out of the cabin. Thick dark clouds covered the sun only permitting barely enough light through to indicate that it was day out.

Lisa listened hard and soon recognized the voice calling out for her. It was Cody. Why in the world would he be there looking for her? Did he know about what happened at the hospital? Either way she knew nothing good would come of it. Jason didn't like him being near her at all, she was surprised he hadn't tried to kill him all those times he tried flirting with her when he brought the groceries up to the house. She could see him now running towards her and Jason out of the trees from the direction of her house.

Jason saw him and realized it was the boy he had been having nightmares about. Almost every time after he came to drop off the food at the house he'd have the same nightmare about him taking his girl away. He pushed the girl behind him trying to hide her from the boys view and drew his machete from his side. It was too late though, the boy had spotted her and ran in their direction still screaming the girl's name. The boy stopped a mere two meters away and stared him up and down.

"Let her go!" The boy commanded and Jason shook his head. The girl stepped out from behind him and mouthed something to the boy he couldn't make out.

"What?" Cody asked and Lisa mouthed to him again. "Go away." And pointed her axe back in the direction he had come from. "No I'm taking you back with me!" He took a step closer and Jason raised his machete ready to strike. Lisa's eyes grew wide when she saw the vengeful look in Jason's eye. She knew what Cody's fate was now and there was no stopping Jason.

Jason was furious this boy was here to take her away just like in his nightmare. He looked down to the girl who gave him a look that let him know she would forgive him even if he did kill the boy. Gripping his machete tightly he was about to strike the boy when he did something unexpected. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at him in his shaking hands. "Let her go or I'll kill you!" He threatened.

Lisa was angry now. _What in the hell is wrong with this kid? Why won't he get it through his thick little head that I don't want him and never will!_

She jumped in front of Jason wrapping her arms around him and glared back at Cody. He almost dropped the gun as his face showed his realization. "You... you're... with him... aren't you?" She nodded. His face became sad and he lowered the gun looking to the ground.

Jason exhaled loudly and the girl squeezed his free hand with hers tightly. Was the boy giving up now? He hoped not, he really wanted a reason to kill him so he wouldn't have to upset his girl. He remembered the sheriff saying something about not killing the locals, but put it to the back of his mind not caring. This was the boy that he was jealous of and he hated it. He just wanted to end him and the nightmares. Just when he started to lower his machete the boy quickly perked back up and aimed the gun right at his mask. "I don't care what you two have done or what she wants she's coming with me!"

Lisa didn't react fast enough and Cody grabbed her by the arm and yanked her harshly towards him. She could of swore she heard Jason growl behind her and turned to look at him. He was far past anger, he was so enraged he stabbed his machete into the ground and quickly closed the gap between him and Cody. Lisa ripped her arm free of his grip and heard a gun shot go off. Cody had shot Jason in the chest. It didn't even faze him and he wrapped his large hands around his neck lifting him off the ground causing him to drop the gun as he tried to pry Jason's hands off of his throat.

No one was allowed to touch his girl except him! There was no way he was going to allow this boy to live, even if Mother never told him to kill the boy, she had never told him he couldn't, and wasn't saying anything at the moment. He was going to enjoy every second of torturing him.


	28. No More Nightmares

Lisa stood and watched emotionless as Jason threw Cody into a nearby tree, he screamed in pain as he rolled to the ground. She knew there was no stopping Jason from killing him, she was furious at him for even attempting to take her away from Jason. He thought she needed saving, now he was the one needed it.

She kicked at his gun on the ground when something caught the corner of her eye. Something shot at Jason from the trees and a red dart stuck out of the back of his neck. He completely ignored it picking Cody up by the leg and slamming him into the ground making a sickening crack in the shoulder he landed on. Two more darts shot Jason and his movements started to slow. Lisa looked frantically around and picked up the gun in fear.

Jason's vision was blurring and he quickly turned to see the girl looking back at him with fear in her eyes. That's when he saw the Sheriff emerging from the trees with a strange looking gun aimed at him. Jason was furious now, not only was the boy from his nightmares trying to take his girl away but it seemed like the Sheriff was in on it too.

Lisa's fear turned into anger as she saw the Sheriff walk towards her. She glared down at Cody who was now broken and bleeding only a few feet from her. _He lied to me! They're just out to get me and Jason!_ She aimed the gun at the Sheriff just as Jason slumped unconscious to the ground.

"Ms. Watkins put the gun down, please." She looked to Jason's motionless body then back to the Sheriff. "He's fine, I only shot him with some tranquilizer. Mrs. Mais told me that Cody was coming up here in search of you and I figured he'd do something stupid." Cody groaned as he attempted to sit up against a tree and the Sheriff rushed over to him.

Lisa finally lowered the gun and put it in her back pocket. Cody had a huge gash in his head and his arm looked like it was broken in several places. Serves him right, what was he thinking anyways? Did he think coming and taking her away would make her want him? No one could ever compare to Jason _never_. She walked over to Jason and pulled the darts out of him. It took some effort but she managed to roll him over onto his back.

Kneeling down beside him she stroked the side of his mask. She heard the Sheriff clear his throat behind her. Turning around to face him he had helped Cody up who was now hanging on his shoulder to keep his balance. Returning to her feet she gave him a questioning look.

"I'm really sorry I had to sedate Jason like that, but I couldn't have him killing Cody no matter what the reason. Wouldn't want to upset Mr. & Mrs. Mais. I wish he hadn't found you guys. We can only hope he'll keep quiet about all this. We can't have him scaring off all our business." The Sheriff explained as Lisa just stared at him confused and raised an eyebrow at him. Cody looked at him just as puzzled.

"All of us... well _most_ of us know about what goes on out here. I guess I was one of the last to get clued in. Even the Mais' know about you two. The only business that this small town ever gets is the teens that come through on their way to camp out here. Unfortunately Cody here is rather fond of you so we couldn't tell him. We can't have him running around telling everyone about Jason and scaring off the tourists and campers." Lisa nodded and noticed Cody was staring at Jason's machete.

She quickly turned pulling it out of the ground wielding it. Cody's eyes grew wide and looked to Lisa. "Lisa, I-I'm sorry I tried to take you away from him. I guessed you had someone living with you, but I had no idea it was h-him." She gave him a cold stare flexing her grip on the machete. "I-I promise I won't tell. I won't bother you anymore... I promise." He licked the blood off of his lips as he nervously eyed Jason behind her.

Lisa nodded and loosened her grip on the machete. "Well now that that's all settled... Let's get you to the hospital boy..." The Sheriff tightened his grip on Cody and turned to Lisa. "And you two just stay within the camp grounds and your house and you shouldn't have any problems. He should wake up in a few minutes so we're going to get out of here now." Lisa looked to Jason and watched his chest rise and fall and nodded quickly and shooed them with her hands knowing that if Jason woke up and they were still there they probably wouldn't survive.

As they walked away Cody looked back at her sadly. Lisa stood and watched them until they were out of sight and sat next to Jason on the ground and waited for him to wake up.

Jason opened his eyes to see his girl crouching next to him smiling. As he sat up he looked around for the Sheriff and the boy, they were nowhere to be seen. The girl put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her confused. He wondered what had happened while he was out, but the girl looked fine so they must have left. He hoped the boy would come back so he could finish him off, but didn't want him to come back since he didn't want him near his girl.

Lisa wished she could somehow tell him everything that happened but knew it was no use to even attempt. There was a loud crack of thunder that caused her to jump and she landed on Jason and smiled up at him. The rain started to pour down on them.

The girl was smiling up at him, he lifted her so she was straddling him and he hugged her close. The boy from his nightmares had come and tried to take her away just like he feared. But unlike his nightmare she stayed, and showed the boy that she cared for him and _only_ him. He had a feeling that the boy wouldn't come back now that he knew the truth. He knew his nightmares about the boy would never come true now. He could sleep without dreading he'd wake up to find his girl gone with the boy. He lifted his mask and kissed the girl passionately then she placed it back on his face running her fingers down his neck then wrapped her arms around him.

He stood and the girl wrapped her legs around his waist and hung on around his neck. Putting his machete back in its holster he headed back to the cabin with the girl hanging onto him and smiling back at him. She nuzzled her face into his neck and placed light kisses up to his ear back down then across his mask to where his lips would be. In that moment he knew that she would always and forever be his strange good girl.

****

# THE END

****


End file.
